The Ghost of Schooner Bay
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: What happens when in the act of saving Carolyn Muir's life, Captain Gregg reveals his existence to the populace of Schooner Bay? **Complete**
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __  
__I do not own anything. All rights belong to R.A. Dick **(Josephine Leslie)**and 20thCentury Fox._**_Also_**_thanks to all GAMM writers, both from the series and fan-fiction authors for publishing such wonderful stories; there is no attempt on my part to imitate any of these published works but due to a limited amount of themes to work with, many of the same-themed stories get told from a new perspective (i.e., Candy meets the Captain; the Captain becomes corporeal, etc…) by a new writer._

_I have decided to remove the prologue. I have a fondness for them but upon further reflection have decided that it is not really adding anything to this story. So now it really will start with Chapter One. Hope this reconstruction doesn't bother anyone too much._

**Ghost of Schooner Bay**

**Chapter One**

The day started out innocently enough, warm as predicted and only due to get warmer. The children were excited when they left for school, it was the last week before summer vacation started, so the work load was light and play time was expanded. Carolyn could hardly believe how much they had grown in the short time they had lived in Schooner Bay. Candy was now twelve, and most definitely a preteen. She was starting to like boys and was included in most of the girl parties in and around the town. Jonathan was now ten and growing like a weed. He went from that adorable six year old that came up to the Captain's waist to coming up to his chest, and Carolyn doubted it would be long before he was as tall as the Captain. Her little boy was growing up so fast. He did well in school and had an avid interest in history and all things having to do with the sea and ship lore. Carolyn just couldn't imagine where he could have picked that up from.

As they pulled into school she demanded a hug and a kiss from them, and despite their good natured protests, they complied and then ran out to greet their friends in the school yard. Carolyn smiled; glad they were no longer considered outsiders by those that had lived in Schooner Bay. It had taken all four years but they finally belonged to the community.

She knew there were still rumors out there about the Captain haunting Gull Cottage, and most certainly there were rumors about her and the Captain. She liked those the best. Whether the residents of the community believed in ghost or not, all of them knew of the man, Captain Gregg, who had built and lived in Gull Cottage. And over the last hundred years there had been so many strange happenings, so many strange stories that most of the town believed that Gull Cottage was haunted by the man himself. But strangely, when the Muirs moved in, for the most part the haunting had stopped. The townspeople weren't sure what to make of that. A beautiful widow moves in with her two children and the formidable spirit quiets down. Speculation had been rampart for a while. Why would a beautiful woman like that stay in such an isolated location? Why wasn't she dating, or married? Was she involved with the spirit of Captain Gregg? And her favorite was the speculation that she was having an affair with the good Captain. She grinned to herself. Given time that had become true for both of them, but what the ignorant people in town didn't understand was that it wasn't just some sort of physical affair, it was a love affair. She and Daniel were deeply committed to each other and in love, but how could she possibly explain that to anyone? She knew she couldn't, so she didn't try. They both wished they could marry, but given the circumstances it just wasn't possible, I mean, how would one marry a ghost? Her ghost, she reminded herself with a smile.

Lost in her thoughts, she left to do her errands. It would take her most of the day but by the time she was done she would pick the kids up from school so everything would work out perfectly.

The beat up Pinto entered Schooner Bay without notice, driving unobtrusively around town for most of the day. Mid-afternoon the car stopped a block away from the Middle School and its driver climbed out. He was a thin, young man, with shaggy long hair, and dark brown eyes. He had a beard started that was not well kept up, and looked like it was there simply because he was too lazy to shave. He had a scar on his chin, and scars on his arm from repeated needle use.

He went by the generic name of John Smith, it made his life easier to be known as that, and he was in Schooner Bay on business, these small towns were a potential gold mine if he could get the children hooked on what he had to supply, very few dealers worked the small towns on the east coast, at least up in Maine, and if he was the only game in town, well then! He rubbed his hands together in glee. Yes, this could be a most lucrative stop.

John Smith opened the trunk of his car and pulled out several plastic bags filled with various kinds of pills. He was sticking to that today as they were easy to transport and get rid of, and he only needed to get the kids interested enough to start. Once they were hooked he could introduce the good stuff. He didn't care about the well being of anyone but himself, only the money mattered to him. After loading up the inside pockets of this vest, he looked around, made sure no one was watching, and pulled a handgun from the trunk. A quick check made sure it was loaded, a second check made sure the safety was on, and then he tucked it into his waistband.

Then he sat back and waited. The children would be released from school in about an hour, so he would go and start to walk around the school in half an hour. His timing should be perfect to catch the children that were getting out a little early. Just a few today would do, and then he could show up again next week, or later in the week. Word would get out among the kids and soon he would have a substantial business in this little backwater town.

Carolyn's research out of town had gone well; she had an interview with Gerald Ponticuff, an architect in a local ship building firm. He was a most interesting man and gave a great interview. The subject was even of interest to Daniel who mentioned that he might pop in on her to see how things went when she arrived back in Schooner Bay. She hoped Daniel would show up, it would be nice to have him along when she picked the kids up from school.

She pulled up into her usual spot a little distance away from the front door and saw a couple of Jonathan's classmates talking to a stranger, someone she had never seen before, someone that looked like he didn't belong to this town. Her sixth sense kicked in and she knew something wasn't right. She watched for a moment and saw the man hand the children something which they smiled and thanked him, still talking. Then more kids came out of the school and curious as to whom their friends were talking to, walked over to the stranger who eagerly engaged them in conversation. Candy and Jonathan came out and Carolyn waved them over to her immediately.

"Mom, what is it? Why do you look so worried?" Candy asked.

"Do you know who that man is?"

They both looked over and the stranger and shook their heads.

"Neither do I. I think he's up to no good." She sighed and then made a decision. "Kids, I want you to do me a favor, as quick as you can go and get Constable Peavey or any of the deputies that are available."

"Even Claymore?" Jonathan asked.

"Only if no one else is available, and tell them to hurry."

"What are you going to do?" Candy asked, suspicious of her mother's motives.

"I'm going to try to put a stop to this," she said.

"Mom, that's not a good idea." Candy said.

"Yeah, can't you just watch him? Or better yet, I'll go find out what's going on, after all those kids are my classmates." Jonathan said, and before Carolyn could stop him he was on his way to the crowd of children that surrounded the stranger.

"Blast!" Carolyn swore and then looked at her daughter. "Candy, this is important. Quick as you can, get help. Have them drive over here, tell Mr. Peavey that a stranger is threatening the school kids."

Candy's eye grew wide. "You think it's that serious?"

"Yes, I do." She gave Candy a quick kiss on the forehead. "Hurry, Candy. I'll be here."

Candy nodded and ran off. Carolyn knew it wouldn't take her athletic daughter long to find help and was comforted by that fact. Now to extract Jonathan and his classmates from this suspicious man's company.

Gathering her courage she got out of the car and walked over to the stranger. Some of the children saw a known parent approaching and scattered. Jonathan left the man and ran to his mom.

"Mom, he's giving away pills, he's calling it candy."

Drugs? A drug dealer had shown up in Schooner Bay? That was unthinkable that such a slime ball would be here to expose her children and all of Schooner Bay's children to such an unthinkable addiction. She wouldn't let him continue this.

"Jonathan, go and wait by the car."

"But Mom!"

"No arguments, do as I say."

Grumbling, the boy turned to walk back to the car.

Without further ado, Carolyn Muir marched up to the drug dealer, and in a stern voice looked at all of the remaining children, now only five or so, and spoke to them. "Shame on all of you. don't you know what this man is? He's a drug dealer and he's trying to get you hooked on drugs."

A couple of the children looked startled and ran away. Three of the school's hard headed children shifted from foot to foot, undecided by the appearance of a known parent.

"And if that isn't enough to convince you, your parents will be told about this."

Grumbling, they turned away.

Carolyn turned to the unkempt young man, her green eyes filled with anger. "Go. Leave and don't come back. Our community has no need of you."

"You stupid, meddling bitch! How dare you interfere in my business?" He pulled his gun out of his waistband and Carolyn heard the safety removed.

Blast! It never occurred to her that he might be armed.

At that moment, the Captain showed up by the car, looking for Carolyn. Not yet oriented he saw Jonathan first. "Jonathan, where's your mother?"

Jonathan, mouth dropping open in horror at the scene unfolding before him could only point. "Help her, dad."

Captain Gregg looked over to see a crazy young man pointing a gun at his beloved, and he too heard the safety being removed. In a flash he disappeared and reappeared between the young man and Carolyn.

"Who the hell are you?" the young man yelled. "I don't care, I'll kill both of you," and he pulled the trigger.

Knowing that he was immaterial and the bullets would pass through him and hit Carolyn, the Captain did the only thing he could think of at that moment to prevent that occurrence, he concentrated for all he was worth and willed himself to become material, corporeal as quickly as possible. He was rewarded with the knowledge that he had achieved this state by the impact of several bullets at point blank range into his now solid chest. He reeled from the impact, and gasped at the feel of it, he hadn't felt anything even remotely resembling pain in over a hundred years. After a moment he stood up to his full height and towered over the stunned scruffy man.

John Smith looked at his gun, knowing he had emptied the six shots into the chest of the man before him. How could he possibly be standing? He blanched knowing that something unnatural stood in front of him. "What the hell are you? You can't be human!"

"I'm your worst nightmare!" the Captain roared, and with a gesture of his hand the man was slammed into the ground, hard, and then slammed again. "You will never in your life lie a hand on this woman! Do I make myself clear?" The wind was whipping up around them and the thunder was loud even though it hadn't started to rain yet. With another gesture the man remained pinned to the ground, unable to move. The Captain turned back to the object of his concerns, Carolyn Muir. As he turned to her, she gasped, and put a hand over her mouth in horror.

"My dear, are you all right?" he noticed that her arm was bleeding by her shoulder, and he gently reached for it, surprised when he stepped back.

"Daniel? How can you possibly be all right?"

"What?"

"Your chest, look at it."

He did so and saw why she was so distraught. The man had indeed emptied four of the six shots into his chest, leaving what appeared to be jagged flesh and a large gaping hole where his heart should be.

"Umm, I suppose that is rather disconcerting to you."

She nodded, and for one of the few times in her life, seemed frightened of him.

"Carolyn, it will be all right, I promise you. When I have a chance to change it will repair itself." He shrugged. "One of the few advantages of being a spirit." He paused and gave her an engaging smile. "Now may I look at your arm? You're bleeding."

"I am?" She looked and saw that she was indeed bleeding, and now that she was aware of it, it did hurt.

He reached for her arm and pushed away the cloth gently, and she gasped in pain. He frowned and looked at her. "It appears you've been shot, my love. You will need to go to the hospital."

"Shot? Me? But how?'

"I wasn't fast enough, blast. It was either the first shot or else it somehow past through me and hit you. I'm so very sorry," he was very disturbed by her injury.

"Daniel, you saved my life. Why would I be upset by an injury?" she reached out and touched his cheek.

The subdued man made noises of protest, and with an annoyed look, the Captain clenched his fist. The man reached for his throat but shut up.

"Daniel, can you let up on the thunder?" Carolyn asked, realizing that it was quite noisy.

"Oh, yes, that." The thunder quieted almost immediately.

She looked past his shoulder and saw Jonathan running over to them, throwing himself first in his mother's arms, then in the Captain's, though when he drew back from the Captain he looked at him curiously. "Does that hurt?"

"No, not really." The Captain laughed and tousled the boy's hair. "Stings a bit."

"I'll bet. Good thing you're a ghost, otherwise I think you'd be one again."

"He's right, you know." Carolyn looked past the Captain again and for the first time in minutes, as she saw Candy and Mr. Peavey walking up to them, that a crowd had gathered and every single one of them was seeing the Captain, her Captain. "Oh, blast!" She closed her eyes.

"My dear?"

"Captain, you have an audience. And they can all see you."

He had been so caught up in the events that were transpiring that he had forgotten about hiding his natural state of being, or making sure that no one saw it.

"I could leave."

"But they've already seen you. Can you make them all forget?"

"Mass hypnosis?" He rubbed his chin. "Possible, though sketchy at best."

"You can do that?"

"Of course, but the greater the number the more likely some of them will not take to it."

"Damn." Carolyn looked as frustrated as he felt. She suddenly closed her eyes and staggered as he caught her.

"I'm definitely not changing now; I need to get you to a hospital."

"I'll be fine, you need to go."

"No, we'll just deal with the fallout."

He turned around to face Mr. Peavey, Candy, and the crowd that surrounded Carolyn and him.

"Blast!" he said with a shake of the head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost of Schooner Bay**

**Chapter Two**

He faced the crowd, noticing how silent everyone was, no doubt stunned to see the legendary Captain Gregg in the flesh. He toyed with the idea of creating a frightening illusion that they would remember until their dying day, of scaring the bejeebers out of them just because their stares annoyed him at this moment. He eyed them with disdain, his blue eyes cool ice.

"Daniel, turn back to me, please."

Hearing Carolyn's voice he did as she asked. "Carolyn?"

"First, please do not make this bigger than it already is; do not scare these poor people." She gave him a scolding look. "Second, that large gaping hole in your chest is rather…unpleasant," she said, and then turned to Jonathan. "Jonathan, run to the car and grab one of the beach towels and bring it back here."

"Okay, Mom." Jonathan ran off as he was told.

The Captain regarded Carolyn.

"You can drape the towel over your shoulder so as not to scare everyone too badly. It's bad enough they can see you, you shouldn't scare them more than you have to." She offered him a weak smile as Jonathan returned with the towel. Per her instructions he draped it over his shoulder so that it covered the missing part of his chest.

"Better?'

"Yes," she nodded. "Now please talk to Mr. Peavey, and quickly."

He put an arm around her to help support her as they turned to face the Constable.

Mr. Peavey had lived in Schooner Bay his entire life as had his father and his father before him. He had grown up hearing stories of Captain Gregg and even had a few encounters at Gull Cottage that he knew had to be the Captain but had managed to convince himself that it wasn't. He could no longer deny the form that stood before him, but didn't know what to think, or do. How would it look on the police report he submitted if it said that a ghost had saved the day?

"Mrs. Muir," he tipped his hat to her but looked at the Captain. "What happened?"

"Make it quick, Peavey, Mrs. Muir needs to go to the hospital."

Peavey nodded but continued to talk to her.

"Are you hurt, Mrs. Muir?"

"She's been shot in the shoulder you nincompoop," the Captain growled.

"Mom!" Candy exclaimed, and ran to her mother's side. "You have been shot!"

"I just need a quick explanation and we can finish the rest of it after you are tended to."

"That man was trying to sell drugs to the schoolchildren…"

"And Mom went over to tell him off!" Jonathan said proudly.

"You what?" growled the Captain, not liking the thought of his lady putting herself in the line of fire.

"I went over to tell him off, to get him to leave the children alone." She shrugged weakly and then winced. "I didn't think he had a gun."

"Of all the addle pated, asinine, ignorant things for you to do!" Daniel's blue eyes blazed with anger as he stared at Carolyn, who studiously ignored him.

"Then what happened?" Peavey asked in a calm voice, ignoring the Captain.

"Then he tried to shoot me and the Captain intervened."

Peavey looked at the Captain for a long moment and then back at Mrs. Muir. "I see. Then you ducked out of the way so he mostly missed you, he stumbled and you knocked him to the ground."

"That wasn't it at all," Carolyn said.

The Captain nodded his approval. "That was exactly right, Carolyn is a heroine. Thank you Mr. Peavey."

The older man gave the Captain a long nod. "I'll take care of the crowd. Can you help me get that one to jail? He's a tougher character than we usually get in these parts and I don't want to take any chances. I'll call to have the Bangor authorities pick him up in the morning."

The Captain glared at the man on the ground, leaned back his head and concentrated. John Smith stopped struggling and went to sleep. "He's asleep now; you won't have any problem with him as he will sleep until morning."

"You're sure?" Peavey spoke directly to the Captain for the first time.

"You have my word. That man will not be allowed to hurt anyone in Schooner Bay again."

"I believe you."

They heard a noise and looked up to see Claymore making his way through the crowd. He ran up to Peavey until he saw the Captain in the middle of the fray.

"Ohh, what are you doing here?" He turned to Mrs. Muir. "What is he doing here? Make him go away before anyone sees him."

"They already see me, you fool."

"They see you?" Claymore turned and looked at the small crowd that was still watching with rapt attention.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Why did you let that happen?" Claymore looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"It was unavoidable."

"What do you mean unavoidable? How could that be?"

"He saved my life, Claymore," Carolyn said in a soft voice.

"Claymore, you need to do something important now," the Captain said in a voice that brooked no argument.

"And what would that be?" Claymore frowned.

"You need to drive us to the hospital. Mrs. Muir's been shot."

"What?" He turned to Mrs. Muir and saw the bloody shoulder and almost fainted. "Mrs. Muir!"

"Now, Claymore, the poor woman is losing blood."

"Poor woman? Me?" Carolyn felt the world start to swim around her.

The Captain picked her up in his arms before she fainted, and held her against his chest, at least the remaining part of that. Thankfully the beach towel remained in place. "Children, you will have to be very brave and come with me until we can reach Martha, all right?"

"Yes, Dad," they chorused.

Several of the onlookers that heard their response regarded each other in shock. The children regarded the legendary specter as their father?

Clucking nervously, Claymore led the Captain and the Muir family to his car, at the Captain's urgings, driving as fast as he dared to the nearby hospital.

Carolyn was immediately taken into the emergency room, as she had still not regained consciousness. Daniel explained what happened to her, as they prepped her for surgery to remove the bullet. They assured him that her wound was not life threatening unless he stopped them from doing their jobs, but it was with a great deal of reluctance that he stepped away and let them do as they asked.

It was apparent that either they didn't know who he was at the hospital or else they simply didn't care. The only one that had lifted an eyebrow when he told them his name was the nurse at the admitting station who stared at him for a moment, but said nothing to him. Once Carolyn was taken in to surgery, a young woman, brunette hair to her shoulder, long legs, shapely, with inquisitive brown eyes, went over to Daniel.

"Mr. Gregg, are you quite all right?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"That." She nodded at the beach towel. "Most people don't wear a beach towel over their shoulder for an extended period of time as you have. I'm guessing something's wrong."

"Well, you could say that," he gave the young woman a lopsided smile.

The young woman, one Sarah Miller, suddenly had difficulty swallowing as she regarded the man before her, just now realizing how handsome he was. "I can help you with that, "she offered, and cursed herself for the squeak in her voice.

"I don't think so, my dear lady, but thank you for your kind offer of assistance," he inclined his head in a gracious manner.

Sarah only stared at him for a moment before reminding herself that she was a resident doctor and that he was just a patient. She needed to make sure that he was all right. "Mr. Gregg?"

"Captain Gregg," he corrected with another charming smile.

Captain? Why did that name sound familiar to her? "Captain Gregg, you could have a serious injury, please let me help. I am a doctor, after all."

"I admire your pluck, young woman, but please believe me when I tell you that there is absolutely nothing that you can do to help me."

"Can I see your injury?"

"I'd rather you didn't because then I'm going to have to explain it, and who I really am." He offered her a charming smile, trying to steer her away from her goal.

"You're a man, what else could you possibly be?" she gave him a skeptical look.

"I cannot dissuade you?" He said in his silken voice used for persuasion.

"No, I have to see your wound. As a doctor I am committed to caring for those that are hurt or sick."

"But I am neither," Captain Gregg said.

Dr. Miller stared at him.

"Very well." He sat down on a chair as she closed the curtain in the emergency cubicle. "But I did warn you."

"I'll remember that," she said and leaned forward to remove the towel from his shoulder. She gasped in shock as she saw that a large part of his upper torso had been blown away, that there was a large gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be. The remaining flesh was grey and ragged with not a trace of blood, no trace of arteries or veins, or of a heart.

"I don't understand," she stammered in shock. "You should be dead. You have no internal organs." Her shocked eyes looked into his wary blue ones. "What are you?"

"A spirit. A ghost. Specter." He shrugged. "Take your pick, they all apply. I am also the self appointed guardian of the Muirs, I need to be sure they are safe, always safe," he said.

The young woman slide her chair back from the Captain, her eyes wide, she wanted to bolt and run out of the room but somehow she was fascinated by this amazing man, or rather ghost. She remained frozen in her chair.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently. "And may I have my beach towel back?" he asked.

"What? Oh, of course," she handed the towel back to him and watched him drape it over his shoulder again. "There's nothing I can do for you anyway."

"Yes, I am aware of that," he flashed her that devastating smile again.

"Are you always this charming?"

"Yes, I am afraid so, I cannot seem to help it," he said with another smile.

"Well, err, why don't I show you back to the waiting room?"

"You will let me know when she is out of surgery."

"Of course."

"Thank you," he inclined his head and stood up, following her to the lobby where the children and Martha were waiting.

It was six hours later when the Captain sat by Carolyn's bed, waiting for her to recover from the anesthesia. She stirred, and groaned. He held her good hand between her own and waited for her to open her eyes. A few minutes later he was rewarded when she opened her eyes a crack and looked at him.

"Water," she croaked.

"Ice chips," he said. "I'm following the doctor's orders." He gently placed some ice chips in her open mouth, and gave her a smile. "You gave us quite a scare, my love."

"What happened? I don't remember," she frowned and looked at him.

"I'm told you will be that way until the drugs wear off. You had surgery on your shoulder."

"I did? Why?"

"Well talk about it when you wake up again," he said, as her eyes began to shut. "I will be by you, my love. Except for checking in on the children I will be at your side."

"Thank you, Daniel," she sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Captain Gregg was unaware of the nurse that had poked her head in to look in on Mrs. Muir as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Carolyn's lips. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered.

The nurse closed the door feeling like she had intruded on a private moment, wondering if her eyes were really playing tricks on her. Had Captain Gregg actually kissed Mrs. Muir? How was that even possible?

Evening arrived and the children finished their homework, their expressions somber as they looked from the Captain to Martha. The Captain and Martha exchanged a long look and the Captain took it upon himself to speak.

"Children, do you have any questions? Quite a lot has happened today."

Jonathan looked at the two adults, so many questions wheeling through his mind that he wasn't sure what he should ask.

"Will Mom be all right?" Candy asked.

"Ahh, that. We've talked about this already, and your Mom will be fine," the Captain said as he went over to the sofa and sat down between the two children, making sure he was corporeal. He was his normal self again having been in spirit form since returning from the hospital and just now assuming his corporeal form.

"Are you sure?" Jonathan looked at him. "She was shot and it's different than you. She needed surgery and everything."

"You're right, lad, it is far different than I. It's because you and your mother are still among the living and I am a…."

"Ghost," Candy said helpfully.

"Spirit!" Jonathan corrected.

"Yes, quite." He started again. "But the surgery was successful and your mother is resting comfortably. Soon she'll be as good as new although I imagine her shoulder will be sore for a while. So we will have to help her out when she comes home and behave ourselves."

"You too?" Candy asked.

"Yes, me too." He gave Candy a smile.

"But what about you?" Jonathan asked.

"What do you mean? What about me?"

"Well, you saved Mom, and got the bad guy, and all of that was really cool!"

"Thank you." Captain Gregg was pleased.

"But now everyone knows that you're real! That's kind of a problem, isn't it?"

"It might be," the Captain scratched his chin in thought. "I am going to discuss this with Martha after you two are in bed and with your mother when she is feeling up to things."

"I think it's good," Candy said. "Now we don't have to hide you."

"Yeah, now you can go into town with us and do stuff. It's cool," Jonathan agreed.

"Well, it may be…cool, but it may also be a very large problem. We've always enjoyed our privacy and that may come crashing down around our ears now that the fine people of Schooner Bay have seen me."

The children looked at each other and shrugged.

"You will tell us what you want to do so we will be in on it?" Candy asked.

"Of course, we couldn't do it without you," he said. "Now how about a hug for the old Captain? Hmm?" He gave them a loving smile and they tumbled into his arms. "I promise you your mother will be all right, nothing will ever happen to her or you as long as I'm around."

The tears Candy had been trying to hide came pouring out and she clutched tighter to her step father.

"Candy, my dear, I promise and I never break a promise."

"I know, it's just that it was so scary seeing you get shot and then knowing that mom did. If you had been real and been alive then you would be dead, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so, but we really don't have to worry about that, do we?"

"Don't you get it?"

"Obviously not." He looked at Martha for help and she only shrugged.

"I knew you couldn't die, but I was afraid you would. I thought we would lose you."

"Candy, please don't worry about me. Nothing like that can ever harm me."

She cried against his chest, and now Jonathan was crying too.

"Jonathan?" the Captain asked.

"I don't want to lose you either. I never thought of it like Candy just said."

Helplessly, he held the children until they had cried themselves out and drew away on their own; gently he wiped their tears away with his fingertips and waited for them to look at him.

"I love you two children very much; you know that, don't you?"

They nodded.

"I couldn't love you anymore than I already do; I love you as much as any father ever could." He paused and smiled at them. "I hope that meets with your approval?"

They smiled back and nodded.

"I wish you really were our dad," Jonathan said.

"But he is, the Captain is our Dad," Candy said to her brother. "Robert Muir was our real father, but the Captain is our Dad." She turned to him. "Right, Captain?"

"That's exactly right."

"Oh, I get it. Yeah, that's right. He's our dad."

"All right, now as a parent it is time for you to follow your normal routine. Time for baths and bed. All right? Who first?"

"I'll go first," Candy offered and then looked at the Captain. "If I need help, you'll come? Mom always does."

The Captain tugged on his ear and looked at Martha who was smothering a laugh as he dealt with parenting.

"Candy, I shall have to decline helping you unless it is a dire emergency. You are of an age where you are growing into a lovely young woman and it would be…inappropriate for me to assist you in the bathroom."

"It's okay, you're right. Guess I just haven't had enough 'Dad time' with you."

"I'll help you if you need anything," Martha said.

"I know, Martha, you're great. Thanks." She smiled at the two of them. "But you will tuck us in?"

"It would be my honor," he inclined his head to the young lady.

"Me too!" Jonathan said.

"Of course." The Captain stood up. "All right now, mates, time for the evening agenda. Up the stairs with you."

"Aye, aye sir," they chorused, and after a mock salute, ran laughing up the stairs.

The Captain looked after them with pride, his chest swelling with love for the youngsters.

"Oh, Captain, you do have it bad. You love the children too, don't you?" Martha said with a knowing smile.

"That is hardly a state secret, is it now, Martha?"

"No. You may not always say what you feel, but you certainly show it. The children love you just as much, I'm sure you know that too?"

"Aye, I do." He looked up the stairs where they had disappeared.

"I still can't figure it out though. How is it that you make such a good parent? A rogue and confirmed bachelor until we moved in here."

"I guess it was time, Martha. I have finally decided that it must be fate that allowed me to exist in time in order to meet Mrs. Muir, I do not know why else I have remained."

"I think you're right, Captain. I have never seen two people more suited to each other than you two despite your differences." She sighed. "And thank you for saving her today. I don't know what any of us would have done had we lost Carolyn."

"I will not permit that to happen, not like that."

"Well, thank you in any event." She sighed. "But now we have a bigger problem."

"Yes, we most certainly do. Now Schooner Bay knows that I do exist and that I am not just a legend," he preened just a little bit.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, you old sea dog. Concentrate on the task at hand."

"Yes, of course." He frowned. "Is it a good thing or a bad thing that people know for a fact that I exist as a spirit?"

"That's a tricky question at best. I guess it depends on how accepting they are of having a ghost in their midst."

"And we won't really know that for a few days until the initial shock has passed." He tugged on his ear. "I will lay low until that point and be sure to only visit Carolyn in my spirit form. I think for the moment that would be best."

"I have to agree with you on that. And I'll check with my contacts in town to see what the scuttlebutt is, what kind of mood the people seem to be in."

"Thank you, Martha, that would be most helpful." He paused for a moment. "I must say that I was quite impressed with your Mr. Peavey, he handled my unexpected appearance with an unexpected calm."

"Yes, Ed is nothing if not calm," Martha agreed with a small smile.

"I hope that my appearance has not ruined our privacy, but I had no choice."

"We'll deal with it, Captain." Martha walked over and squeezed his arm. "We will get through the storm, whatever it turns out to be. We're a family now."

"Martha? I've never heard you say that to me." The smile that spread across his face was delightful.

"Then it's about time I did, isn't it?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, I like having a man around, and I mean a good man," the implication was clearly meant to be detrimental to Carolyn's former husband and the Captain took it as such.

"Thank you, Martha, coming from you that means a great deal."

Martha studied him for a moment. "I bet you will have fans."

"Martha, I do beg your pardon, what?"

"Fans. You know, people that adore you for something you've done or because of who you are. And you are better looking than most so I'm guessing a good portion of them will be ladies." She laughed. "Can't wait to see what Carolyn will think of that."

They heard the kids calling to them from upstairs and decided to end their conversation and get back to business. Enjoying the corporeal feeling, he stayed like that and elected to walk up the stairs to help the children with whatever it was that they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghost of Schooner Bay**

**Chapter Three**

His office was quiet and for that Claymore was eternally grateful. The chaos surrounding the Captain's sudden appearance at the middle school yesterday had created a maelstrom of stories and questions that most people didn't know the answer to. Questions that they had for him as the Captain's last living relative, questions he didn't know how to, and didn't want to answer. Finally, he retreated to the quiet of his office until he could figure out what to say, until he had time to talk to Mrs. Muir, and much to his dismay, the Captain.

Claymore was quite surprised when Ed Peavey ignored the sign on the office door, saying that he was out, and barged into his office shutting the door behind him. Without another word Ed Peavey marched up to the desk and threw down two stacks of paper onto Claymore's desk.

"Ed? What?"

"We have a problem, Claymore."

"I suspect we have several problems, Ed, but which one are you talking about?"

"The police report, Claymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The incident involved a shooting, a police report has to be filed, but the question is how do I report this? I have two reports."

"Which are?"

"What really happened, including that Mrs. Muir was saved by Captain Daniel Gregg who died over a hundred years ago, or a report claiming that Mrs. Muir is the heroine and saved the day."

Claymore made a noise of fright and looked around the room. When nothing happened and breathed a sigh of relief and looked at his friend Ed Peavey.

"We can't file the report with him; it has to be Carolyn Muir."

"But Claymore, everyone saw him. We all know that he really does exist now."

"But we can't tell that to the rest of the world. Who would believe us?"

"You're right, it's pretty unbelievable. If I hadn't really seen him I wouldn't believe it either." Ed Peavey rubbed his chin. "And there would be a lot of publicity if people realized there was a real live ghost here in Schooner Bay."

"Real and alive hardly explains him!"

"Well, he was real enough to save Mrs. Muir and real enough to stop Mr. Smith who by the way is a very bad man."

"How bad?" Claymore asked.

"Well, I'm still asking for reports, but so far it appears he has records in at least three states in the area and his list of crimes include, drug possession, drug trafficking, possession of a firearm, kidnapping, and manslaughter."

"Manslaughter?" Claymore blanched.

"Yes, Claymore, he killed at least one person. And there would have been two more yesterday if the Captain hadn't been there."

"Two? But he saved Mrs. Muir."

"But if he wasn't already a ghost he would have been yesterday. Did you see what happened to his chest?"

"Yes, it was rather…unpleasant." Claymore swallowed at the memory of it.

"I can't put that in the report. This John Smith is a felon. And that is not his real name, we're still checking on that. But because he is a felon there could be a large investigation into this incident, one that Schooner Bay hasn't seen in years. We have to have everything in order."

"Can't we just…" Claymore tried to think of some way out of this.

"No, we have to do this right."

"But Mrs. Muir could be the hero, I mean she has captured criminals before," Claymore said remembering how she got the credit for catching those escaped felons a year ago while he and Ed were tied up.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, Claymore, now that I know the Captain is real. Was he the one who caught the criminals? Was he the one that untied you?"

"Well, of course not." Claymore said, but he was not convincing.

"A lot more things that have happened at Gull Cottage make sense now." Peavey paused. "So he caught those criminals and let Mrs. Muir and Martha take credit."

"I suppose so," he reluctantly agreed. "But Mrs. Muir could get credit. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Maybe not, but most of Schooner Bay saw him. How do we convince everyone not to say what he is?"

"Maybe they won't. He's our ghost, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is at that, and was a community leader back in his day." Mr. Peavey shook his head. "But what about this report?" He snapped his fingers as he looked at Claymore. "I know, we can do something in between the two."

"Like what?"

"We can make him real."

"Pleeasse! No illusions of grandeur, we can't give him his life back!"

"No, not that, but we can make him legal, make him a real person on paper."

"What?" Claymore's eyes widened.

"If he has an established identity as a resident of Schooner Bay then the report will be more accurate, we don't have to say that he is a…. a….

"Ghost is the word, Mr. Peavey."

"Right, that." Peavey swallowed, he was still getting used to the idea. "But we could then say his name and that he stepped into the fray and saved Mrs. Muir and the school children."

"I don't know…."

"Claymore, it will work."

"What if we get caught? Lying to the feds would be huge…"

"Will it be better if they find out we have our very own ghost?"

"Well, no…" He sighed. "But we can't decide this. The city council will have to agree on this."

"Then call an emergency meeting today." Claymore hesitated and Peavey pounded his desk. "Claymore, this can't wait, there will be an investigation because John Smith is a known criminal."

"Oh, very well." He gave his friend a long look. "But the city council isn't the hard part you know."

"Then what is?" Peavey frowned.

"Him, convincing him and Mrs. Muir."

"Oh, I don't know, Claymore. Maybe they'd like him to be official." Mr. Peavey smiled a knowing smile.

"Whatever do you mean?" Claymore gave him a puzzled look.

"Claymore, are you really so dense? Haven't you seen the way they look at each other?"

"Yes, of course, why do you ask?"

"For pity's sake, Claymore, are you really that stupid?"

"Ed, what are you talking about?"

"Claymore, if he is officially alive, legally alive, that opens the door for them to do more things."

"More things?" Claymore blinked at him like a bewildered owl.

"Oh, for God's sake! The Captain loves Mrs. Muir and her children, and I believe it is the same for her. It would certainly explain why such a lovely lady hasn't taken to any of the men that have asked her out. Pretty hard to measure up to the Captain, wouldn't you say?"

Claymore made a scared sound before he answered. "What are you saying?"

"If the Captain is legally a real person, well, I'm just pointing out that legal people can get married, that's all."

"What? Married? Who would he marry?"

Ed couldn't help himself; he smacked Claymore gently upside the head. "Mrs. Muir, Claymore. If we get past the investigation then they could officially get married."

"A ghost marry a person? That's just wrong, isn't it?" he looked at Ed, struggling with the idea.

"It's not for me to say, I am only pointing out that it is probably something they would want,"

"Oh, and because of that he or they may be more agreeable to making him legal."

"Now you've got it." Ed winked at him.

"Ed, you are smarter than you look. That just may work."

"Good. So call the council meeting and we'll go from there."

"Ed, as President that is for me to decide."

"And what will you decide, Claymore?"

"That we need to act quickly and as President of the city council we will have an emergency meeting this afternoon."

"Good idea," Ed said with a dour expression on his face. "You will let me know what time?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Claymore. You know where to find me." With a resigned look over his shoulder, and a shake of his head, he left Claymore alone.

Claymore took some time to mull over his options. Ed was right they couldn't report what really happened and that there was a very substantial ghost in Schooner Bay, and by the way when had he managed to learn that? The publicity to their small town would be devastating. He could see an advantage to making money if they publicized the Captain's existence but knowing the Captain as well as he did, he knew he wouldn't put up with it, and both he and the Muir's would disappear, and when they did so would the money. So that wish was pointless. The next biggest priority was the investigation Ed mentioned. He was right, there was no point in drawing attention to themselves in a Federal investigation, and whatever they could do to prevent that would be a good thing, even if it meant trying to convince the Captain to act like a real person.

Lord, he hoped the specter was in a reasonable mood. He rubbed the temple of his forehead as he felt a headache coming on. Why was everything so difficult involving the Captain?

Hospitals were boring, boring and tiring and the food left a great deal to be desired, Carolyn Muir thought as she pushed her lunch tray away from her.

"Come now, my dear, surely you can eat more than that," the Captain said, appearing in the chair beside her hospital bed.

"You try it and then tell me that," she grimaced in distaste.

The Captain laughed and reached out and touched her hand. She raised an eyebrow as she felt his spirit touch, the way her skin tingled when she felt his energy next to her. It was almost as good as his actually taking her hand, and in some ways it was better, it seemed to awaken other feelings within her. She put those thoughts away as it would do her no good while she was recovering in a hospital, but offered him a small smile.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Nothing, just glad for you company."

"Then my company you shall have for as long as you want."

"Spirit form?"

"Yes, it seems prudent to keep a low profile after yesterday's incident."

"Well, everyone in Schooner Bay knows about you now."

"So it would seem. I was loathe to ruin the privacy we have managed, but when the choice was that or saving your life, there was no choice."

Carolyn was almost in tears, and she reached out to touch his face. "Please, Daniel. I would like to touch you."

He hesitated, but knew he could not in reality refuse her anything. "Very well," he said and concentrated. Within a minute he was solid and reached out for her hand. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." She studied him for a moment. "Does changing hurt you? It looks painful."

"It's hard to do and drains my energy. I guess it would be considered painful as much as I can feel pain these days."

"Thank you for doing this for me." She offered him a grateful smile.

"My pleasure." He squeezed her hand. "Now as long as I am like this I'm going to take advantage of the situation."

"Captain?"

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Again," she said.

He kissed her again, longer this time. Then again as the teased him and opened her mouth to him. They kissed for several minutes before, laughing, he broke it off and resumed his seat in the chair.

"This is a hospital, my love, we daren't take this any further."

"Blast!" she swore but with a smile and laughed with him.

"What have the doctors said about your injury?"

"That I'm doing well and they expect to release me in a day or two. There is no lasting damage, it is a flesh wound more than anything."

"I am very happy to hear that," he squeezed her hand.

"Thanks to you, Daniel. You saved my life."

"How could I do any less?"

They shared a long look filled with love for one another.

"Now what?" she asked. "Most of Schooner Bay saw you, you're not a secret anymore."

"No, I guess not." He smiled. "But I haven't exactly been a shy poltergeist. I have been expelling intruders from my house for over a century, there is a reason the legend of a ghost at Gull Cottage exists."

"Legend?" She smiled. "Really, Daniel."

"Legend, Madame." He drew himself up holding his lapels. "Would you expect any less of me?"

"With your ego? No, I guess not," she laughed. "So what you're saying is that…"

"That most of Schooner Bay knows about me and some have experienced my wrath, or rather my scaring tactics in their lifetime. I am really not such a secret as you may think."

"That may be true, but we have been trying to keep things down to a dull roar so that we can have our privacy." She sighed. "That may be at an end."

"Perhaps, but the tradeoff was well worth it, keeping you and the children from harm is my highest priority. Surely you cannot argue with that?"

"No, I can't." She reached out and put her hand on his cheek again. "I love you, Daniel. No matter what happens, I do love you."

"Thank you, my love. I cannot tell you how deep are my emotions for you, there are simply no words." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand slowly.

At that moment, Carolyn's doctor came in to check on her and see how she was doing; she was surprised to see a man sitting in the chair next to her bed when no one had come past the nursing station into her room.

"Blast!" said the Captain.

Carolyn quickly grabbed his hand to stop him from disappearing. When he looked at her, she shrugged and gave him a 'too late now' look.

"I didn't see you come in," the young woman doctor said and Daniel recognized the doctor as the one that had tried to help him the day of Carolyn's shooting.

"It's all right," Carolyn said, "he's a…friend."

"Friend?" he regarded her in amusement.

"Yes, a friend," she said firmly.

"It's nice to see you again, Captain Gregg," the pretty woman doctor offered him a smile.

"My pleasure as well," he said and smiled back.

Carolyn watched the young doctor flirt with him and saw him flirt back. Was he doing this intentionally or was this just part of his nature? The woman looked stunned. Had she looked like that when she first saw him? She cleared her throat as she regarded Daniel, trying very hard to ignore the spark of jealousy that she felt.

"Daniel?"

"My dear?" he turned to her and she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"So you two are just friends?" the young doctor asked, trying to not sound too interested in the answer.

"We are very good friends, aren't we, my dear?" He took Carolyn's hand in his and raised it to his lips to kiss it as he gave her a warm look.

And damn it! She blushed from her toes all the way to her head and snatched her hand away. "Yes, but friends only." She gave him a hard look.

Embarrassed by her awkwardness, the doctor turned away. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," she stammered.

"No reason you should, no harm done," the Captain assured the young woman, somehow making her feel not quite so bad at putting her foot in her mouth, then turned back to Carolyn. "Surely you jest, Madame?" he questioned in a teasing tone, but she saw the serious glint in his eyes. "Tell the Doctor the true nature of our relationship."

"Daniel!" she whispered in anger. "Don't exaggerate, we are only friends." She enunciated each word clearly.

The doctor smiled at Carolyn, made a quick read of all of her vitals and then exited the room.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"So that she knew that I am already committed to a most lovely woman."

"But now she's going to think that we're having a love affair that we're in love."

"And we are having a love affair and we are in love, surely you noticed." He regarded her with a frown.

"But it will be all over town that I'm in love with a…a…" she stopped unable to continue, embarrassed at what she was about to say.

"That you're in love with a ghost, a spirit?" He gave her one of the saddest looks he had ever given her. "It appears that as long as it is private between us you are fine with our…arrangement, but now that it is public knowledge, you are not. Is that correct?"

"No, that's not what I mean. Public knowledge?" She raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"My dear, I interceded on your behalf, took a chest full of bullets to save your life, and appeared in public in front of most of the populace of Schooner Bay. I would say my feelings for you are quite obvious, wouldn't you?" his blue eyes gazed into her soul and she couldn't argue with him. "And since you, at least for the moment, are uncomfortable with me being such a public specter, I will excuse myself from your presence." She could feel as he began to close himself off from her.

Daniel stood up to his full height and regarded her with cool eyes. "It appears that I have been delusional. Now if you will excuse me," he said, and before she could offer a protest he had vanished.

"Oh, blast!" She had certainly muddled that up. The love of her life had just saved her life and she was squeamish because everyone knew about him, because he was no longer her secret. What was wrong with her? Couldn't she stand the scrutiny now that the town knew that she was in love with a ghost? Why had she said such a hurtful thing to him? She shook her head, mad at herself for making such a mess of things when Daniel had risked everything for her.

"Will this meeting come to order, please!" Claymore intoned, as he attempted to call the emergency meeting of the city council to order.

The small council of men consisting of Mr. Peavey, Deke, and Norrie quieted down and looked to Claymore for guidance.

"Claymore, why the emergency meeting?" Deke asked.

"What's going on? Norrie followed up.

"Quiet, quiet please. We have a crisis that has to be addressed. If you quiet down I will let Constable Peavey fill you in."

"Thank you, Claymore." Ed Peavey stood up and faced the other men. "We have a problem that has to be dealt with and as soon as possible."

"What problem is that, Ed?" Norrie asked.

"You both know what happened yesterday? The shooting involving Mrs. Muir?"

"And him?" Norrie seemed afraid to say that.

"Yes, and him," Claymore answered.

"We heard about it," Deke said.

'Heard about it or saw it?" Ed asked the two of them.

"Saw it," Deke said, and Norrie nodded. "We saw him."

"Yes, you and most of the town."

"It was courageous the way he saved Mrs. Muir, the way he handled that drug dealer," Deke said.

"It was the most amazing thing I ever saw," Norrie agreed.

There was silence for a few moments.

"The problem is that we have to decide what to do about it. A police report has to be filed, but how truthful should that report be? We can file a report and tell the truth as it happened, which would let the world know that Schooner Bay is home to a very real ghost. That would bring a lot of unwanted publicity, and a lot of unwanted people."

"What other choices do we have?" Norrie asked.

"We could file a report making Mrs. Muir the heroine."

"That's not so far from the truth," Deke said.

"So what's the problem?" Norrie asked.

"The problem is that there might be a federal investigation because the drug dealer, John Smith was a wanted felon. And will everyone in Schooner Bay say that they didn't see…him?" Claymore asked.

"That's a hard one to call," Deke said.

"But we have a possible alternative, a way to allow the Captain to be there." Ed paused.

"What good would that do?" Norrie asked.

"If he could officially be there, then what happened could be told more accurately and there would be less for the feds to investigate. People in Schooner Bay could confirm that he was there and it wouldn't hurt anything."

"But, Ed, he's a…a…ghost," Deke whispered. "How can he be there without attracting attention?"

Ed and Claymore exchanged a look.

"We could make him legal," Claymore said at last. "Make him a real person; create a current identity for him so that anyone not from Schooner Bay will believe that he's alive now."

"How can you do that?"

"Paperwork. It's a matter of filing the right paperwork at the right place and you can create a new identity."

"And you know how to do that?" Deke regarded Claymore with suspicion.

"Deke, it's really not that hard."

"Isn't that illegal? What if the feds catch us?"

"What if the fed find out we have a real ghost among us? Wouldn't that be worse?" Ed asked.

The other men thought about it for a few moments.

"Well, he is a hero," Norrie said.

"Hero? Why in the world would you think that, Norrie?" Claymore asked.

"Claymore," Norrie intoned, "he not only saved Mrs. Muir, but he took down a federal criminal, and saved the schoolchildren of this community." He paused. "I would call that a hero."

"He's right," Deke agreed with a nod.

"A hero?" Claymore could hardly believe what he was hearing. How could anyone think that Daniel Gregg was a hero?

"I like your plan, Ed. Let's make him a real person in Schooner Bay, he's proven that he can look like one," Norrie said.

"I agree," Deke concurred.

Claymore remained silent.

"Claymore, we're going to need you to work on this? Will you?" Ed asked. "Seeing as you're his only living relative you'll have to get his permission."

"Me?" Claymore squeaked. "He doesn't even like me. No, I will not do it. If you want to do this cockamamie scheme then you take care of it yourself."

"We need your help," Ed said again.

"No, Ed. I will not help you. Besides, you should ask Mrs. Muir, she's the one that he talks to."

"Claymore, then you should go and talk to her," Deke said.

"Why me?"

"You know why, now just do it," Norrie said. "And stop wasting time."

"Oh, very well. But you have to come with me, Ed and explain the situation since you are the official constable."

"I would be happy to. Don't you have to have an official vote?"

Claymore frowned; annoyed that Ed had remembered that. "All right. Does the city council vote to extend citizenship to Daniel Gregg?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Does the council further agree to keep this arrangement secret due to the nature of the investigation?"

Again all of the members agreed.

"Then we will tender an offer to make Captain Gregg an official person in Schooner Bay, again, but in secret. Motion is carried."

Satisfied, Deke and Norrie filed out of the office. Ed remained to sort out some of the details with Claymore, who reached for his aspirin and took a handful to stave off his now horrendous headache.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghost of Schooner Bay**

**Chapter Four**

The next day Martha and the children picked Carolyn up from the hospital, happy to have her home at last. Her injury truly was a flesh wound, and although sore, healing nicely. The doctor thought she could pick up physical therapy in a week, and then get back to normal activities that took her shoulder restrictions into consideration.

Carolyn frowned as she entered the house; she couldn't sense the Captain anywhere and hadn't seen him since the day before. The kids welcomed her home and sat down on the couch with her to that they could catch her up on the two days she had missed from their life.

"The Captain's a hero, Mom, did you know?" Jonathan's eyes glowed with happiness. The Captain had always been a hero to him.

"Yeah, everyone is talking about how he saved you!" Candy said. "How brave he was and how he also saved all of us kids."

"By taking down the drug dealer?"

"Of course, what did you think, Mom?" Jonathan said.

"They think you're very brave too," Candy added. "After all, you confronted him first."

"You're both heroes," Jonathan said happily.

"Yeah, we have the best parents ever!' Candy agreed.

"Have you seen your other parent?" Carolyn tried to work in the question quietly.

'No, not since he went to see you yesterday," Candy frowned. "We thought maybe he was resting. Even for a ghost he did get hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah, did you see the hole in his chest?" Jonathan said. "It was cool."

"Cool?" Candy grimaced. "It was gross."

"Yeah, good thing he was dead already," Jonathan said. "That way he didn't get hurt." Jonathan crept on Carolyn's lap and gently gave her a hug. "He saved you Mom, isn't that great."

"He was groovy!" Candy agreed and hugged her Mom. "We're so lucky to have him with us."

"Yes, we are, aren't we?" Carolyn agreed and looked in the faces of both of her children. "But things are going to change for us now that everyone knows about him, you know that, right?"

"It's okay, now we can tell everyone how cool he really is," Candy said.

"And now maybe he can come and watch us at school things like a real dad," Jonathan chimed in.

"So you kids don't care that everyone knows that the man you think of as your Dad is a ghost?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why would we care Mom, when it's the truth?" Candy asked.

"And we already love him, so why would it matter?" Jonathan asked.

She looked at them in amazement. Apparently they were more accepting than she was of Daniel's state of being, and she was supposed to be the adult. She knew she was in love with Daniel and had been for a long time before she admitted it to herself and to him. That was a huge step for her, and she thought she had accepted the way things were between them, the way things had to be between them. Everything had been fine until he had gone public a couple of days ago. He had saved her life for God's sake, what was wrong with her? Why was she so worried about what the town would think?

"You don't care if some people find it strange that you love a ghost as your father?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why would that matter, Mom? He is what he is and we've known about him from the beginning. It's not like he pretended to be something else."

"He's never lied to us," Jonathan said.

"Your right, he doesn't lie to us, and he has always told us what he is."

"So what's the problem?" Jonathan asked.

"There is no problem, I'm just glad that you're not bothered by what happened."

"We're good," Candy said. "Are you all right?

"Yes, the doctor said I can get out of my sling in about a week and I'll be fine."

"Yay!" Jonathan danced around happily. "Can we go now, Mom? Candy and I want to look for seashells on the beach."

"Sure, go ahead. Just be back for supper. You have a little over an hour."

"Okay," the kids agreed and left the room.

Carolyn got up and went to stand in front of the portrait. She stared into the blue grey eyes that looked down at her and sighed. How could she be so ungrateful? He valued their privacy as much as she did but had risked it all for her, and his reward was to tell him that now that everyone knew about them she was uncomfortable with their relationship. She was so lost in staring at the portrait that she never heard Martha come in with the coffee pot and cups which she set down on the coffee table.

"Mrs. Muir, would you like some coffee?"

"What? Oh, Martha, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"You seemed lost in thought." She paused. "What's wrong?" She looked at the portrait that Carolyn had been staring at, and could guess that it had something to do with the Captain. "I haven't seen him since he went to visit you. Did you two have a fight?"

"Oh, Martha," she turned and sought the comfort of Martha's arms. "I think I really screwed up."

"There, there, Mrs. Muir, it will be all right." She paused. "Let's sit down and have some coffee and you can tell me what you're talking about."

Martha poured them both a cup of coffee and waited for Mrs. Muir to start drinking it, knowing that it would calm her. After a few moments, Carolyn expelled a long sigh.

"What has he done now?" Martha asked with great patience.

"Daniel? Nothing, I mean everything. He did everything right, I'm the one that messed up."

"Why would you say that? You two always argue and you always work it out," she sipped her coffee.

"I hope you're right," she said.

"What did you do?" Martha asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yesterday he came to visit me, it was going along very well, but he was caught being solid again."

"Oh. Did he stay?"

"It was a little late for him to go, so he listened to me and stayed by my bedside, corporeal. A young doctor came in, maybe she was new around here or something, but she flirted with him."

"Oh? And what did you think of that?" Martha asked, knowing full well that her friend and employer was completely capable of being jealous if she felt so pushed.

"I handled it."

"But why would the doctor do that if she knew you two were an item?"

Carolyn looked sheepish. "I said that Daniel was my friend, and only my friend."

"Your friend?" Martha laughed. "Carolyn, you're quite a bit more than that. We all know that you and the Captain are discreet, but we all know how much you love each other."

"You all know? You and the children?"

Martha gave her a knowing look. "How blind do you think we are?"

"I didn't mean to insult you, Martha." Carolyn bristled.

"It seems that you're in a mood to insult everyone, so why don't you continue before you insult me more?" Martha bristled back.

Carolyn gathered herself and shook off her bout of crankiness.

"So then what happened?" Martha asked.

"Well, this young, attractive doctor began to flirt with Daniel."

"A handsome, charming, available man…err ghost according to you."

"Well, yes." Carolyn drew her lips together in a thin line.

"And what did the Captain do?" Martha studied her friend as she spoke.

"He graciously told her that he was involved with me and that we were more than friends. The doctor apologized and left."

"And what is the problem?" Martha asked.

"I told Daniel that I was uncomfortable with him declaring his love for me now that everyone knows he is real," she said in a small voice.

"You what?" Martha set her cup down and gave Carolyn a reproving look. "That man saved your life and tells another interested woman that he's committed to you and you tell him you're unhappy because he's publicly declared his feelings for you?"

"That about sums it up," Carolyn said with a grimace.

Martha shook her head and remained quiet for a few moments. "Mrs. Muir, Carolyn, why would you do that?"

"That's just it, Martha, I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

Carolyn bowed her head, almost in tears now. When she looked up at Martha, her eyes were bright. "Yes, with all my heart," she whispered.

"Then why did you do that? He risked everything for you."

"But he's a ghost."

"And you've known that since you moved in here. If he was real, and did what he did, he would truly be dead now. Would that have been better? For all practical purposes you would be a widow again."

"What's wrong with me, Martha? Why did I do that?" She was in tears now.

"Mrs. Muir, don't get me wrong, I love you like a daughter, but the Captain's a damn fine man despite his quirks. He can't help that he is what he is. I think we're damn lucky that he's here with us and has shared his life….err..afterlife with us. And he loves you to distraction." Martha paused and gave her a sad look. "I think you owe him an apology, but only if you really mean it. If for some unknown reason you can't live with everyone actually knowing the truth about you two, then you need to end it." Martha stood up and scowled at Carolyn. "And that would be a damn shame. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Martha stood up and without a backward look left and disappeared into the kitchen. Carolyn stared after her, knowing she was causing her own misery.

The Master Suite was quiet when she entered after supper, no trace of the Captain there either. She had not sensed him in the house since she had come home. This was ridiculous, she was acting childish, but why? Maybe she was still feeling surly from her injury; it did hurt and seemed to be making her cranky. She was still very tired. Deciding not to argue with the inevitable and not feeling up to seeing Daniel again, she told Martha and the kids that she was going to bed early, changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. She took her pain medication and was asleep within minutes.

The ship's timbers creaked as the bulkhead pushed against the waves. Carolyn found the sounds comforting as she lie cocooned on the all too narrow bunk within the arms of her Captain. Their lovemaking was spectacular as always and she always found it soothing to relax within his arms, the arms of the one that loved her above all else. What had she ever done to deserve such love?

The Captain placed a long lingering kiss on her lips before slapping her bare derriere and with a wink, getting out of bed.

"You're leaving? She asked disappointment evident in her voice.

"We are not that far away from port and docking, and the Captain of the ship should be in attendance. Besides, it will get you time to get dressed," he said already, pulling on his trousers.

She watched him, admiring his well muscled torso and firm behind, and looked into his handsome face, knowing that she would be content to watch him for the rest of her life. "Daniel, do you really have to go, I thought we had a few hours?"

"Never enough time for a Captain, my dear." He was dressed now, just putting on his jacket.

"You dressed quickly," she said with a frown.

"No rest for the wicked," he winked. "I will see you when we dock."

"I can hardly wait! It will be lovely to meet your family and friends. I've wanted to do that for so long. Then we can tell everyone that we plan to spend the rest of our life together," she smiled happily at him, and didn't notice the frown that crossed his face.

"I will see you then," he repeated with a nod, and left the Captain's cabin.

For just a moment, Carolyn wondered if there was a problem, then she shook it off and went about the lengthy process of getting dressed as a woman in the eighteenth century should.

They pulled into port four hours later, and Daniel brought her up from his cabin a half an hour before they would do the actual docking. He noted points of interest for her as they pulled in, but somehow he was different, he seemed uncomfortable around her. How could that be after all that they had shared?

"Daniel?" she asked laying a hand on his arm, noting his pensive mood.

"I need to tell you something but I'm not sure how to do it." He paused and she saw him open his mouth to speak when he was called away by his crew. "Apologies, I'll be back as soon as I can." He turned and issued orders to his junior offices.

She watched him leave, concern marring her features, something was wrong. She didn't see him again until they had docked and put the gangway down, an half an hour later. She smiled as she looked at the crowd and wondered which of them was Daniel's family. He said his aunt would be here and some friends he had known since he was a boy, and she could hardly wait to meet them. She saw him standing by the boarding area and a group of four people moving onto the ship to meet him! She smoothed her skirt and made her way over to his side, and at last she would be introduced as his fiancé.

She heard the people greeting Daniel, clapping him on the back, saying how glad they were to have him back after another successful voyage. She made her way up to him, beaming a wide smile as she took his arm. He chafed uneasily but didn't move away.

"And who is this, Daniel?" the older woman, obviously his aunt, asked.

"Allow me to introduce Miss Carolyn Williams."

"And who is she to you?"

"She is…a friend," Daniel gave her a long look knowing full well what they had shared.

"A friend?" She gasped. "How can you say that? We're so much more than that. You said that you loved me."

"My dear, you are not of the proper upbringing," he said trying to diffuse the situation.

"But you've always known my upbringing, my background, why does it matter now? It shouldn't matter at all. You know what I am, you've always known," she said, trying to hold back her tears. "I can't help my background; you're holding that against me?"

'As long as what was between us wasn't on display for everyone to see, I'm happy to be with you." He offered her a smile.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she asked, tears falling down her face.

"No, of course not," he said but turned his head away so that he couldn't see his face. "I will meet you down at the restaurant, please give me half an hour," he said to his friends.

They gave him a look of understanding, politely tipped their hats to the Captain's woman, and left the ship.

"Daniel? How could you?' she cried. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do, but you won't fit in with all of the people I know. I didn't know how to explain that to you…" he said in a sad voice.

'So what does that mean? Are we over?" she asked. "Daniel?"

Her eyes started to blur, but not from tears, her head swam and she lost her footing…

Carolyn woke up sobbing in her bed, still crying from her dream. It took a few moments to remember that she was in the Master Suite at Gull Cottage, in her bed. She closed her eyes remembering the painful dream, how awful it felt when Daniel had turned his back on her. He would never do that would he? He would never throw her over because of what she was? Because of what had happened in her past?

Oh, God, she thought with startling clarity, that was exactly what she had done to him, except that wasn't a dream, she really had turned her back on him because of what he was. The tears welled up again, and she couldn't stop them, had no need to stop them.

"Daniel," she whimpered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I love you." There were no answer to her whispered pleas but she hadn't really expected any. "Daniel, please. Let me apologize," she whispered again.

The clock was the only thing that she heard, and burying her head in her pillow, she began to cry again…


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghost of Schooner Bay**

**Chapter Five**

The next morning the sun filtered into the room early, about six o'clock or so, and Carolyn found herself wide awake. She sat up and with some difficulty managed to dress herself despite her sore shoulder. She found her pain medication and took it as quickly as possible, taking a few deep breaths to get the pain under control. When she had a grip on it she stood up and faced the fact that she owed Daniel an apology, she loved him and should never have balked at others knowing about them or their love, should never have worried that others wouldn't understand because it didn't matter what anyone else thought. All that mattered was what she and Daniel thought. She sighed. Something within her still wasn't right though, what was it?

She slammed her hand down on the bed in frustration.

The dream she had last night was disturbing. She imagined her mind was working overtime on the situation and she had dreamt the situation in reverse, with herself being the victim. Oh, how it had hurt to have him be ashamed of her, to have him not want his family and friends to see her. And wasn't that what she was doing to him now? He had professed his love for her to all and sundry to see and she had turned his back on him as though ashamed of their relationship. Was she? Why was it all right to love him in private but not all right to have other people know?

"Damnit all to hell," she swore under her breath. She needed to apologize but didn't feel it would count for much if she didn't know why she was reacting the way she was, if she couldn't answer his questions about that. And right now she couldn't. Maybe some coffee would help?

With a sigh, she left the cabin and made her way downstairs.

The sandy beach was a beautiful sight in the morning when the sun was just breaking over the horizon and Daniel Gregg never tired of seeing it. He walked along the long stretch of land, completely lost in thought. For once in his life he didn't know what to do, or what to think, or how to react. He was totally and utterly in love with Carolyn Muir, there had never been any doubt about that since the first moment he laid eyes on her.

It had been painful loving her, flirting with her, knowing that his love could never be returned. Yet he couldn't help himself, she was so lovely, so beautiful and she seemed to have feelings for him too. It was too much to hope for that she could ever love him the way that he loved her, but she had. The beautiful Carolyn Muir had to all intents and purposes fallen in love with the ghost of Gull Cottage. He knew it was unrealistic, somewhere he knew that it could never work, was never meant to work, but the heart yearns even for what it cannot have, and though he didn't have a living heart still beating in his chest, his emotional heart belonged to the lovely widow that occupied his every thought. He would do anything for her to prove his love, and thought he had. He had, through much trial and error, finally learned to be corporeal, finally he was able to touch her, finally able to love her as she so richly deserved. He would even risk his much vaunted privacy, and spiritual soul, such as it may be, for her.

He thought Carolyn understood, thought she loved him, beyond all others. Their love was special, unique, unequalled by mere mortals. It was something that couldn't be explained, but also couldn't be disputed. It simply was.

He stopped and stared at the sun, bright now as its warmth began to stretch over the earth. He wondered where she was right now? What was she doing? Was she having her coffee with Martha? How was her shoulder? Was she recovering?

He sighed, wondering if things would ever be that way again. If they would ever be able to joke with one another, share their love again. He had given her his heart in front of everyone, and when it was time for her to do the same; she had turned away from him, unwilling to profess her love for him even in front of one other person. He knew she loved him, or to this point he was convinced that she did, but if that was true, how could she turn away from him?

Maybe this whole thing was a sham; maybe it was God's laugh on him for having the audacity to believe that a mortal woman such as Carolyn Muir could love him, a spirit, a shadow of a man. He was glad he didn't have a real heart right now because he knew it would be breaking. Funny though, that knowledge didn't seem to stop the tears that seemed to be running down his cheeks, tears that no man of the sea would ever cry.

"Blast!" he said and wiping the last of the tears away, disappeared from sight.

"Good morning, Martha. Is the coffee ready?" Carolyn asked entering the kitchen.

"On the stove," Martha said.

Carolyn got her coffee and went and sat down at the table while Martha studiously ignored her, apparently busy with kitchen chores.

"Martha, will you sit with me?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Muir, things to do, the chores never seem to end," Martha said, keeping her back to her employer.

"Martha, are you mad at me?"

"What would I have to be mad about?"

It was tempting to leave well enough alone, but she had been on a roll lately, so she didn't. "Why don't you tell me?" She raised an eyebrow in Martha's direction.

"No, I'll leave it alone for now, but if you don't straighten things out I will have my say. Now if you will excuse me," Martha turned to leave the kitchen but was surprised when there was a knock on the front door. She exchanged a surprised look with Mrs. Muir. "It's awfully early for company on a Saturday morning."

The two women went to the door and were surprised to see both Claymore and Ed standing on the doorstep.

"Good morning Mrs. Muir, Martha," Ed said removing his hat.

"Mrs. Muir, Martha, so good to see you," Claymore said and looked around nervously. "Is he here? In the kitchen maybe?"

"No, I haven't seen him," Carolyn said is a quiet voice.

"May we come in?" Claymore asked.

"What? Oh, of course." Carolyn stepped aside to allow the two men into the hall. "Now what can we do for you, Claymore?"

"Call him, please." He nodded. "Yes, I asked you to call him; we need to talk to him and to you. It's very important."

"Call him?" Carolyn echoed.

"Well, of course. We can't talk to him if he's not here, can we?" He paused. "Now do your thing, Mrs. Muir. Call him." Claymore said.

"My thing?" Carolyn was annoyed.

"He listens to you, you're the only one he does listen too. So please, call him."

"Claymore, you are being rude and redundant."

"Oh, for God's sake," Martha said and yelled up into the air. "Captain? Captain can you come here and help us please? Claymore is bothering us."

There was a slight disturbance in the air around them and then Captain Gregg suddenly appeared. "Claymore! Are you bothering the Muirs!" he growled, advancing on his favorite target.

"No, no, I wasn't! Honest! I've come to ask you a favor and do you a favor!"

"A favor? What type of favor could you possibly do me?" He scowled and realized that Ed Peavey was in the room with Martha, Carolyn, and Claymore, and although he had stepped back, he hadn't run out of the room.

Ed Peavey regarded the Captain in amazement. He had seen him a few days ago, but under stressful circumstances, it was quite a different experience to meet him on his home turf. He stood tall, confident, knowing he was the master of Gull Cottage and all else were just visitors, but Ed could see he was protective of the two women, including Martha. Something about that made Ed feel good. Though intimidating, Ed was beginning to have great respect for the ghost of Gull Cottage.

"First we need to tell you why we are here, and what our request is," Ed said in his slow way.

"That would be a good place to start," the Captain agreed and turned to face Ed. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Those blue eyes were piercing, looking into his soul, and he had to swallow several times before he found himself able to speak to the specter.

Martha came over to his side and squeezed his arm. "There, there, Ed, the Captain won't keelhaul you, he just wants to know what you have to say."

"So do I," Carolyn said, chiming into the conversation.

"Now get started, man, we haven't got all day,' the Captain said, ignoring Carolyn.

"All right. Well, Mr. Gregg… er Captain, Captain Gregg…"

"Captain will do nicely, Mr. Peavey, now proceed."

"The incident of the other day may turn into a federal investigation."

"A federal investigation?" Carolyn said, "Why?"

"It seems the drug dealer was wanted in at least three states, and has a record a mile long, which includes drug trafficking, laundering money, theft, attempted murder, and murder."

"Oh, my God," Carolyn put a hand over her mouth. "I had no idea."

"Of course not, otherwise you wouldn't have confronted him," Ed said.

"What you did was very dangerous, Mrs. Muir!" Claymore prattled.

"And not very smart," the Captain added with a scowl for her. "So what is the problem Mr. Peavey?"

"I haven't filed the official police report and I need to be sure everyone is in agreement on this so that the investigation goes smoothly. Right now I have two versions to offer, the truth which includes you and what you are, and a near truth which makes Mrs. Muir the heroine."

"Do that, she's been a heroine before," the Captain said as if the matter were settled.

"Well, I don't like that one, but we can't let the world know what you are!" she said which evoked a glare from him.

"Yes, heaven forbid that anyone else accept me for what I am," he said, and he and Carolyn exchanged a long hostile glance.

"In any event," Ed said slowly, picking up on the tension in the room, "I don't like either of those options. I don't think we want to let the whole world know that Schooner Bay has its very own ghost, that would upset all of our lives way too much. And no offense, Mrs. Muir, but this is a very dangerous criminal, I think the feds would have a hard time believing that you took him out on your own," Ed said.

"I find your reasoning sound," the Captain concurred, rubbing his chin. "I'm guessing you have another alternative?"

"We have one we thought of, don't we, Claymore?"

"Yes, but it was mostly his idea," Claymore pointed at Ed. "I mean, if you don't like it."

The Captain rolled his eyes in a long suffering look and then looked back to Ed Peavey.

"Since most of Schooner Bay knows that you exist and saw you take out the gunman, it would be simplest if we could tell the truth, omitting the fact that you are a….a…."

"Ghost?" The Captain asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that." Ed swallowed the lump in his throat and reminded himself that the Captain was a good ghost, a helpful ghost.

"But wouldn't that raise a lot of questions as well? I know enough about this time to know that I need to have…documentation to be considered legal, a living person. And I'm certainly not that now."

"Well, here's the thing, Captain. We think it would be to our benefit…"

"The benefit of the entire town, all of Schooner Bay," Claymore said.

"…if we made you legal, made you real on paper." Ed gave him a long look. "Do you follow?"

The Captain paced back and forth before looking at Ed. "So you want to make me to all appearances, a legal, living person in this world?"

"As much as possible. If we can get this set up and in place then if you are called to appear in court it will be much easier for everyone." He looked at the Captain. "Can you leave Schooner bay?"

"Yes, on occasion as the need merits. It is harder for me to maintain my corporeality the further away I go, but I think I could manage."

"So the question is, will you do it?" Claymore asked nervously. "It would be very helpful."

"It would help to remove this abhorrent man so that he can't hurt anyone again?"

"Yes," Ed said. "He won't have the opportunity to shoot someone like Mrs. Muir again."

"He almost killed her!" The Captain roared. "He was trying to take the life of the woman I love, and ruin the lives of children! He deserves far more than jail!"

"Captain, please! We agree," Claymore said. "Can you help us? Please?"

Daniel looked from Martha to Carolyn. "What do you ladies think?"

"I think it makes more sense than the other two possibilities, "Martha said and Ed nodded.

"I don't know," Carolyn began.

"But there are more advantages to being legal, there are things you can do once that is in place," Claymore looked from Carolyn to the Captain.

"Things? What things?" Carolyn asked.

"Speak up!" the Captain groused.

"Well, if you were legal, you can walk around town; you can get credit cards and buy things." He raised an eyebrow at the two of them, an implication obvious. "You could even get married."

"Married?" Carolyn was shocked.

"Married?" The Captain echoed, not sure what to do with that bit of information.

'Just a thought," Ed said, and squeezed Martha's hand.

"May I have some time to think about this?" the Captain asked.

"Not much, I have to file the report on Monday, and it's already Friday. Claymore should be able to take care of the birth certificate today, but you have other thing you would have to take care of, like getting a social security card, and explaining why you don't have any identification now."

'Easy enough, it was lost at sea," Daniel said.

"You will need to have someone that can back up that story, someone that can verify that happened. Can you arrange that?"

"Of course, I know several people that I can talk to."

"You're well connected for a ghost."

"Spirit, please. I am a spirit."

"And as far as the social security card I would suggest maybe Bangor, it's somewhat bigger and removed from what happened here, so we think there would be less questions." Ed looked at Mrs. Muir. "Can you take him? It will have to be done tomorrow."

"But he hasn't agreed," Carolyn said.

"I'll do it," the Captain said. "That poor excuse for a man needs to be dealt with so I will do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you, Captain." Ed extended his hand, apprehensively expecting, well he wasn't sure what when the Captain gripped his hand.

"You are welcome, Mr. Peavey. Thank you for allowing me to be of further service."

"My pleasure, Captain, it's good to finally meet you."

"All right, now that everything is settled I'll make some more coffee and we can all share the rolls I made this morning," Martha said herding everyone to the table.

Carolyn just stared at the group of people, a dazed expression on her face, not at all sure that making the Captain real on paper was such a good thing. And somehow she had been elected to be his chauffer which meant spending the day with him tomorrow. She sighed. Somehow she just wasn't looking forward to it.

Why she had decided to tag along, Carolyn wondered as she followed Daniel to one of the fishing piers located on the edge of Schooner Bay. He said he needed to visit with a fisherman or two in order to set the new truth in place, in order to verify how he had lost his identification at sea. This particular wharf side was quite isolated with only a few boats moored to the dock. Daniel stepped out of car and turned away for a moment. When he turned back to face her, he was a different person. He had no beard or mustache, no jacket, but wore his familiar pants and turtleneck, and he wore a stocking cap pulled over his head.

"What in the world? Who are you?"

"Danny," he gave her a smile. "Captain Nashguard knows Danny who has helped out during a fishing run now and again."

"You've gone fishing on a boat?"

"From time to time," he said.

"And let someone else be the Captain?"

"It is his ship; every man is Captain of his own ship." He paused and looked at her. "Surely you know that, Madame."

"And how did Captain Nashguard do on a fishing run with you?"

"He had exceptional luck; in fact he couldn't get over it, called me his good luck charm." He gave her a smile out of Danny's face and she was reminded of his special abilities as a spirit. Where she normally would have been amused, she found herself upset by this undiscovered ability, and turned away from him.

"Carolyn!" he whispered, reading her body language. "You turn away from me?"

She heard him swear under his breath, and in a moment she turned back to face him. "You shouldn't swear like that," she said.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, and a seaman can swear as often as he wants."

"How are you going to convince him to help Daniel Gregg when he knows you as Danny?"

"It will be easier than you think. You can watch if you want," he said in a disinterested voice.

Then he walked down the dock and called for Captain Nashguard, not knowing what else to do Carolyn trailed along behind. Captain Nashguard was a man in his mid-fifties, graying hair, green eyes that stood about six feet tall. He had a weathered face, warn by too much time in the elements, but his smile was genuine as he turned and saw his friend Danny.

"Danny, there you are? Where have you been? I've been having bad luck of late and I need you to bring some back." He patted Danny on the shoulder, and looked at him in surprise. "Care to explain?"

"Some things have changed since I saw you last, Captain Nashguard. I am hoping that since I was able to assist you in the past you would consider helping me now?"

"You could, huh? And who is the pretty lady?" he doffed his hat to Carolyn.

"This is Mrs. Muir, Mrs. Carolyn Muir. She lives at Gull Cottage." Daniel gave her a cool look.

"Ahh, forgive me, you are having a lover's quarrel," the older Captain said.

'We are not!" Carolyn said.

"It's no such thing!" Danny said. "I am only a fisherman and would have no way of knowing a lady such as her."

"A lady such as her?" Captain Nashguard laughed. "Do you really think a simple fisherman would talk that way?" He shook his head. "Danny, I love you for all the help you've always given me but I always knew there was more to you than you let on. No simple fisherman is as well educated as you are, and no simple fisherman has the presence that you have."

"Hmm," Danny said and straightened up. "This may be even easier than I thought." He looked at the older fisherman. "Who do you think I am then?"

"Not a normal man to be sure. And she is from Gull Cottage which is reputed to be haunted by the ghost of Captain Daniel Gregg. Whether you are having a lover's spat or not there is no question that you two know each other." He paused. "Have I guessed correctly? May I actually see you?" The older man asked Danny, his face curious.

Captain Gregg nodded, bowed his head in concentration, and changed back into his true form, Captain Daniel Gregg. He watched the other Captain in curiosity, gauging his reaction.

"Much better," Captain Nashguard nodded in approval. "It is my honor to meet you, Captain Gregg."

"I am honored as well." Captain Gregg inclined his head toward the other man.

"Now, what favor is it that you want?"

'Well, I am in a bit of a predicament," he pulled on his earlobe. "I was seen in town by a good many people the other day and now find it prudent to prove to them that I am an actual person and not a ghost. The best way to do that is to have identification…replaced."

'Documentation that you never had?"

'Blast it, man! I never needed it in my day! And since I haven't been alive for over one hundred years I certainly don't have any now." Daniel fumed.

'There's the Daniel Gregg I've heard stories about," the older man laughed. "I always did hear that you have a temper."

"You don't know the half of it," Carolyn muttered.

"What do you need me to do?" Captain Nashguard asked.

"It's simple, I just need you to vouch that we were out on a fishing trip recently, hit a nasty squall and that we lost items in the squall, like identification in wallets. Should that course of action be necessary."

The older Captain rubbed his chin and studied Captain Gregg for a moment. "Aye, I can do that, for you." He paused. "But there is a catch."

"And what would that be?"

"Once everything is settled I need you to go fishing with me, think you could manage that? And maybe a bit of luck with the fishing?" his face lighted up hopefully.

"Aye, I can do that; it will be my pleasure to help you out."

"Then we have a deal," Captain Nashguard said and extended his hand. They shook and nodded at one another. "When did you learn to do that? It's the first time we've ever shook hands."

"Ability I've been working on," he said.

"Ahh, for her."

Daniel gave him a short nod.

"Is that why you need to be real in this world?"

"Partially, but that part of the equation is up to her and I do not know the fickle woman's answer yet." His comment was somewhere between serious and playful and Carolyn didn't know what to make of it so she remained quiet.

"I'll be happy to help, Captain. And may I say again what an honor it is to actually meet you," he clasped Captain Gregg's hand again.

"Excuse me," Carolyn interrupted and stepped forward, "but may I ask you a question or two?"

"Of course you may. What can I answer for you?"

"You do understand what he is?" she looked form Daniel to Captain Nashguard.

"Of course. He is Captain Daniel Gregg, one of the greatest Captains to ever sail the seas, and a pillar of the community of Schooner Bay."

Carolyn stared at the older man in shock, did he really believe that? Daniel was, of course, preening quite elegantly at the compliment.

"But he's not alive; he died over a hundred years ago. You're talking to his ghost."

"Yes, yes I am. And I am honored to do so," the older man inclined his head.

"You're not afraid of him?"

"Afraid? Of Daniel Gregg? No, I'm not. He's done nothing but help me when I needed it and has always been a friend to me. Why would I be afraid of him?" He smiled. "Besides, we've always known about him. His haunting hasn't exactly been quiet."

The Captain looked at Mrs. Muir with an 'I told you so' look, and then turned back to his friend. "I thank you, Captain Nashguard. I am honored to call you friend. If your assistance is needed I shall call on you."

"I'll look forward to it," he said and then turned to Carolyn. "Captain Gregg is a fine man, no matter how he appears, you would be lucky to have him."

"You have no right to say that to me," Carolyn began, but her protests fell on deaf ears as the older Captain turned his back to her and disappeared below decks on his ship. She glared at Daniel who shrugged. "He had no right to say that to me."

"Apparently he thought so."

"How did you do that?" she asked, studying his face.

"Do what?"

"Get him to agree to help you? Did you do some ghostly hocus pocus? Some mind trick to make him want to help you?" She asked suspiciously.

"My dear, sometimes good will and charm can do much more than any ghostly trick I can muster. Being such a beautiful woman I'm sure you have used both of those to your advantage with great success? Why do you think it would not work for me?" The Captain was offended again, she could tell from the tone of his voice.

"I'm just so used to you doing special things…that…"

"You think me incapable of passing for a mortal? Or a human?"

The mild headache she had felt behind her eyes was suddenly a full blown pain, and he winced. "Can we continue this later?" she asked. "I'd like to get home and take some aspirin."

"As you wish. I will see you there later then."

"You're not riding back with me?"

"No, I think it best that I go home on my own. Madame," he bowed to her and disappeared.

She rubbed her head wondering if she would ever learn not to put her foot in her mouth, it was like some strange new disease that had afflicted her. She seemed intent, although subconsciously, to hurt Daniel at every turn. Since she didn't know what had started it, she didn't know how to stop it. Blast and damn! She went to the car, looking forward to getting home and taking some aspirin.

It was quiet after lunch, the kids were playing outside and Martha was in the kitchen with Ed who had come back for lunch. It seemed their romance was going well, Carolyn thought with a bit of annoyance, what the hell had happened to hers? No, she knew what had happened to her romance with the Captain; she had put her foot in it and was having trouble extracting it.

She sat on the sofa and set her book aside, she wasn't reading it anyway. Now Ed and Claymore had put together this harebrained scheme to legalize the Captain, how could that even be possible? Still, it probably was possible; there were stories of stolen identity all the time, of people assuming a new identity, why not the Captain? It just didn't set right with her though. What could he hope to accomplish by being legal? By letting all of Schooner Bay see him? Had he lost his mind? Why was he suddenly so eager to go public?

The only way she would get answers would be from the source, and that was Captain Gregg, Daniel. When had she reverted to thinking of him in such a formal manner? She shook her head. Maybe talking to him would clarify some things for her, help her to work her way through this problem she was having.

"Captain, Captain?" There was no answer. She walked over to stand in front of his portrait and stared at it for a while, even as troubled as she was she never tired of looking at the portrait, she always found a sense of calm and warmth in his blue eyes. "Daniel? Please come and talk to me."

She felt him before she saw him, a perception of hers that seemed to be improving with time. She turned around and saw him, standing close to her, just as he did before the incident in town. How much of a rift existed between them, how formal would he be?

"Madame, you called me?" his manner was aloof, and she knew this would probably be a difficult conversation.

'Yes, I wanted to speak with you if you have a few minutes."

"I am at your disposal," he inclined his head to her. "How may I be of service?"

"Talk to me, Daniel. Just talk to me for a few minutes." She looked into his face but saw that he would reveal nothing, his mask was in place.

"As you wish. What shall we talk about? The day? The weather? Our upcoming trip? The children? Scruffy?"

"None of those things," she shook her head.

"What then?"

"Us,' she whispered.

"Is there an us?" his blue eyes sought hers, piercing into her soul. "My impression is that we are not, as you would say, 'an item." At least that's what you said."

"But I didn't mean it!"

"Did not mean it? Then why would you say it?" His temper was rising, she could hear it in his voice and noticed the wind picking up outside. "Why would you deny me to someone else?"

She thought about it, she thought hard about it, but she didn't have an answer for him, she still didn't know why she had done it. "I love you," she said.

"Love me? Really? It seems to be something of convenience for you."

"How can you say that?" she was getting angry now. "Haven't I shown how I love you?"

"Ahh, you mean our blissful nights of shared intimacies?" He gave her a hard look. "Those are easy to come by, my dear, what's almost impossible is for those nights to be filled not only with passion but with love." His mask dropped for just a moment and she saw the hurt in his face. "I thought that's what we had."

"But we do!" She stepped toward him. "You mean everything to me."

"Can you tell anyone in Schooner Bay how you really feel about me?"

Carolyn swallowed, knowing that at this moment, she couldn't. She shook her head, looking away from him and at the floor, unable to meet his eyes.

"Just as I thought." He paused for a long moment. "I will inconvenience you as little as possible tomorrow, my apologies for having to impose of your time. What time shall we start?"

"Seven am. And wear something a bit more modern please."

"I will be sure to aspire to your unquestionable judgment," he said in a sarcastic tone that she didn't even want to question. And then he was gone.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the portrait again, knowing its owner was gone. "I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghost of Schooner Bay**

**Chapter Six**

Later that afternoon Jonathan went in search of the Captain. He had been notably quiet of late and Jonathan was worried. For reasons he didn't understand, the Captain and his mother were fighting again. That seemed strange to him because he thought his mother would be so happy that the Captain had saved her, but instead she seemed upset about it. It was true that most of Schooner Bay knew about the Captain now, but most of his friends thought the Captain was cool and were already asking to meet him. He was a hero. The Captain had saved his mother and the other school children from the drug dealer who turned out to be a really bad criminal.

He had searched for the Captain outside, all of the lower floor, and the second floor, even the Master Suite, but he was nowhere to be found. Dutifully, Jonathan headed up to the wheelhouse, hoping he would be there.

"Captain?" he called entering the attic. "Captain, Dad, are you here?" Not seeing him amongst the collection of the Captain's items he called again. "Dad, come on, where are you?"

A moment later the Captain appeared before him, smiling at the boy with great affection. "What can I do for you, lad?"

"Where have you been?"

"Here and there, why?"

"We haven't seen much of you the last couple of days and we're worried about you."

"We?"

"Yeah, Candy and I." He paused and frowned. "I mean, actually we do see you but hardly ever the same time as Mom. It's like you guys don't talk anymore." Jonathan studied the closed face of his hero, but pushed ahead anyway. "What's wrong?"

'Well, your mother and I are having a difference of opinion."

"So? You never think the same thing and you always work it out."

"You're right, to this point we have managed to work things out."

"The only time you had serious problems was when Vanessa was here." Jonathan paused and made such a face of distaste for that whole episode that the Captain almost laughed. "Then things were bad when Mom cut down the Monkey Puzzle tree. That was awful! I told her not to do it!"

"I know, lad." The Captain felt it might be prudent to be solid in case he needed to comfort the boy so he took a few moments to change.

Jonathan watched, knowing what the Captain was doing, and saw the effort it cost him to change. "Does that hurt?"

"You know that?"

"Yeah, I watch stuff, and I probably know more than you and Mom think I do." The boy gave the Captain an impish grin.

"You do? Hmm." The Captain rubbed his chin. He and Carolyn would have to be a bit more prudent when it came to the children.

"Does it hurt when you change?"

"A bit, though not in the sense it would hurt you, but it can be…difficult."

"I'm sorry, Dad. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I mean we were all okay before when you couldn't do it."

"It is all right, Jonathan. I take great pleasure in being able to be solid and do things like hug you, and ruffle your hair." He smiled at the boy and did exactly that, ruffled his hair. "Come over here, lad, let's sit down." He gestured to the love seat in the attic.

"How bad is this stuff with you and Mom? Is it bad like Vanessa or the Monkey Puzzle Tree?" the young face was anxious.

"You're mother and I are having a serious disagreement and I don't know how it can be fixed."

"Why not?"

"Adults sometimes have serious issues that can't be resolved by simply planting another tree."

"I don't understand, you still haven't told me what's wrong," Jonathan said.

The Captain gauged Jonathan's maturity, realizing the boy had grown quite a bit in the three years he had been at Gull Cottage, and judged that the boy could handle a limited version of the truth. How best to explain it?

"Well, Jonathan, let me begin by asking you a question. How do you and your sister feel about me?"

"That's a dopey question! You're our Dad, we love you."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Jonathan gave him a reproving look.

"Does it matter that I am, well.."

"A ghost? No. It was kind of weird at first, but it's also really cool!" A grin spread across his face as he looked at the Captain. "It doesn't matter to Candy and me."

"So you love me anyway? Even though I am a spirit?"

"Of course," Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Well, dear boy, your mother doesn't feel the same way."

"Sure she does, she's always loved you. I could tell that from the first day we moved in," he smiled at the Captain.

"Sometime between then and now your mother has decided that it does matter that I am a spirit and not a real man, a human, and she is uncomfortable having the town know about us"

Jonathan's mouth dropped open. "Mom wouldn't do that, I mean, you saved her and everything."

The Captain shrugged and stood up. "I am sorry, Jonathan, but I can't fix this. Your mother feels how she feels and I cannot change that."

As Jonathan looked in the Captain's face, he saw the sadness in his blue eyes. Jonathan knew the Captain was trying to hide that but he also knew when something was bothering his hero. He reached out and hugged the Captain who lifted him in his arms and held him tight.

"You won't go away, will you? No matter how much you fight with Mom, you won't go away?" He drew back and looked into the Captain's face. "You're our Dad now…"

"As long as the two of you want me around, I will be here for you," the Captain promised his voice rough with emotion.

"Promise?" Jonathan asked, wiping a single tear from his cheek.

"I promise. I can't disappoint my best mates, can I?"

"Better not," Jonathan scowled and the Captain couldn't help himself, he laughed and set the boy down.

"I think you've spent enough time up here, lad. Besides, it's almost bed time, isn't it?" he ruffled his hair again.

"You'll still come when we call you, won't you?" Jonathan looked up at the Captain.

"Aye, lad. I'll always be here for you and Candy."

Jonathan nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as he turned and left the wheelhouse, shutting the door behind him. He had to find his mother or Candy and talk to them; he just wasn't sure who he should start with first.

In the parlor downstairs, Candy was having a similar conversation with her mother. She sat beside Carolyn on the couch and looked at her mother.

"Mom, talk!"

"Candy, there isn't anything to say."

"Why aren't you talking to Dad?"

"You shouldn't call him that, he's not your father," Carolyn muttered.

"But he is our Dad." Candy shook her head. "What's wrong with you, Mom? You've always been glad that we feel that way about the Captain." Candy studied her mother's pale face and red rimmed eyes and realized she had been crying. "Why are you guys fighting again? Sheesh! You might as well be married!" Candy smiled at her mom, trying to jolly her out of her doldrums, but to her surprise, Carolyn began to tear up again.

"Wow, Mom. It must be a bad fight. I haven't seen you this upset since you cut down his tree."

Carolyn gave her daughter a look filled with misery but managed to look away and get her tears under control. "It's nothing," she said at last.

"Yeah, right." Candy scowled at her mother and crossed her arms in front of her. "What's wrong? I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Well, I guess you're old enough to understand some of this." She sat back and pulled Candy close so that she rested against her. "I said something to Daniel that I shouldn't have said and I think I hurt him very much."

"Why would you do that when he loves you so much?" Candy frowned.

"I was in the hospital, wasn't thinking clearly, I guess…"

"What did you say to him?" Candy asked a frown on her face.

Carolyn sighed and stroked her daughter's hair for a moment. "A doctor came to check on me, and she hadn't heard about the shooting other than knowing I was involved and a patient. She's a very pretty young woman, younger than me, and she flirted with him."

"I bet you didn't like that," Candy laughed, knowing how jealous her mother could get of the Captain.

"No, I didn't," Carolyn's lips were drawn in a tight line.

"So what happened? Did he flirt too much and make you mad?"

"I wish it was that, then I could be mad at him knowing it was his fault." She sighed. "The young lady doctor saw Daniel holding my hand and before he could say anything I told her that we were just friends. Only friends."

Candy regarded her mother in stunned amazement. "You what? Friends? Oh, Mom! You have been so much more than friends for the longest time."

"What do you mean by that?" Carolyn asked her daughter in a sharp voice.

"It means that once I met the Captain and saw the way you look at each other, well, it's pretty obvious that you're in love with each other." She smiled at her mother. "I was so happy when Dad learned to touch, to be solid again. I thought we could finally be a real family, that the two of you would finally be like a real married couple." She shook her head. "Why would you tell anyone you're just friends?"

"It's that obvious?" Carolyn said glumly.

"Yup. So did he get mad at you when you said that?"

"No, he just laughed."

"That's good…"

"Then the woman asked if he was…available." Carolyn's eyes sparked with jealousy for just a moment.

"And he said he was?" Candy laughed. "It would serve you right for calling him 'just a friend'."

"No, he very sweetly told this very attractive young woman who was interested in him that he was very attached and that he and I were much more than friends, and he kissed my hand," she sighed at the memory.

"Wow! That's so romantic. I hope I meet someone like him when I grow up. He's hot."

"Candy!" Carolyn couldn't help herself.

"Well, he is and you know it too. And now I can show him off to the other kids." She grinned. "They'll be so jealous that he's my Dad."

"Because he's a ghost?"

"No, nothing like that. I mean I want to show him off because he's so cool. He's kind of old fashioned, but he loves us. And all my girlfriends will be jealous because he's hot!"

"Candy, you need to stop saying that, he's your father."

"Okay, but he is, you've always thought so too. I used to see you stare at the portrait when you didn't think anyone else was around." She paused and looked at her mother. "I don't understand, what went wrong? He did all the right things, didn't' he?"

"Yes, yes he did." Carolyn took a deep breath trying to control the tears again. "I'm the one that messed up."

"You did? How?" Candy gazed at her with a serious expression.

"I told him I was uncomfortable with him expressing how he felt about me to other people in public."

Candy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Mom! How could you? He let everyone know he was here to save your life, he gave up everything for you!"

"I know," Carolyn said wearily.

"What were you thinking? What did he do?"

"He stood up and left. He's been very quiet since then."

"You have to apologize! He loves you, how could you tell him you don't want him to say that?" Candy was genuinely distressed.

"Just not in public, it will just remind everyone that I'm in love with a…

"Ghost?" Candy finished and gave her mother a sad look. They stared at each other for a few moments before Candy spoke again. "I don't get it, Mom You wanted him to be real for so long, and now he's as real as he can be, and it's not enough for you?"

"It's not that, really…" Carolyn protested.

"Why are you mad at what he is? He can't be anything else and I think we're lucky to have him…"

"Candy, you're right, but…"

"But nothing, Mom, he has to go through a lot more than we do to make us happy."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you watched when he becomes solid? He pretends it doesn't hurt, but it sure looks like it does and he does it for us every day."

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it, but then he wouldn't say anything, would he?"

Candy expelled a long sigh. "And he's got a whole lot more to lose than we do."

"How so?" Carolyn asked.

"If people come looking for him because he's a ghost, where is he going to go? I mean he disappears sometimes but he always comes back. We can move, but I think he's stuck here. And if he can't stand it and leaves is he gone forever?" Now Candy was beginning to tear up.

"Oh, honey, he won't leave," she answered her daughter.

"How do you know? You told him you didn't love him because he's a ghost..."

"Candy! I didn't say that!"

"I bet that's what he heard. That's what I heard." Candy wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek and stood up, moving away from her mother. "I thought we finally had a real family, and now you've gone and ruined it. He loves you, Mom. How could you have hurt him so?" Candy wheeled away from her mother and left the room leaving her stunned mother behind.

Carolyn Muir pulled her legs up to her chest and pulled them close, wanting to cur into a little ball and hide. She regarded Daniel's portrait with sad eyes and began to cry.

The next morning, just after breakfast, Captain Gregg appeared in the kitchen, joining the family for a cup of coffee before he and Carolyn left for Bangor.

"Dad!" the children shouted in delight and ran over to hug him.

"I'm glad you haven't outgrown me yet," he said with a hug for each of them.

Then he stood up and looked at Martha who greeted him with a cup of coffee. "It's black, Captain, I didn't know if you wanted cream or not today."

"Thank you, Martha," he inclined his head in thanks.

"By the way I like your outfit, you look very nice," the older woman said appraising the Captain's new look.

"Modern enough?"

"Dad, you look great!" Candy said.

The Captain was attired in casual black dress pants, and a light blue dress business shirt. The shirt showed off his well defined torso even though they were quite properly tucked into his pants. And the pants fit him nicely, showing off his muscular legs despite the fact that's not what they were designed to do. He was aware that everyone was watching him so he turned around slowly and then regarded the faces before him.

"Well?" he asked. "Is this acceptable?"

Carolyn regarded Daniel, unable to say a word. He was stunning. How was it that he looked good in anything he wore? It wasn't fair for a man to have that talent. He looked amazingly hot in what he was wearing, simple as it was.

"I can't decide though, do I need to wear a tie? Is it necessary?"

"No!" chorused the group.

"You look fine, Captain," Carolyn said at last.

"I want to make a good impression, this is rather important." He tugged on his ear.

"Oh, you will," she breathed and exchanged a look with Martha.

"Captain, find a woman to help you out, and turn on the charm. She won't stand a chance." Martha said to the Captain with a grin.

"What Martha said," Candy agreed, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, you have to meet my friends! They will just die!"

"Candy!" her mother reprimanded her, but mothered a laugh.

"Madame? Candy?" he asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"They think you're hot," Jonathan said rolling his eyes. "You look nice but I don't know what the big deal is. Girls!"

The women laughed.

'Well, we'd best be going as we have a drive a head of us," Carolyn said, and gave the Captain a gauging look, wondering at his mood.

"All right," he nodded his acquiescence. "We need to stop in town and pick up the birth certificate from Claymore, provided that nervous nitwit numbskull has completed his task. My understanding is with that and a good story we can get …oh, blast! What is it I need to get today?"

"It's a Social Security card."

"And why do I need it?" he asked, trying to understand.

"It means you're an official American citizen, and allows you to enjoy all of the benefits of such, school, a job, a mortgage, credit, bills and so on."

"This little card does all of that?"

"Well, not quite. But it allows you access to doing all of those other things," Carolyn said.

"It would appear that this is necessary for me to function in the world," he rubbed his chin. "The world has most certainly gotten more complicated since my day."

"It's not that bad, Captain." Martha reached out to pat his arm only to find out that he was insubstantial.

"A spirit today?"

"Yes, I feel I should conserve my energy as much as possible until we reach our destination. I am still getting used to being corporeal for an extended period of time, and it does take a certain amount of…effort," he finished.

"Are you going in to see Claymore then?" Carolyn asked.

"Aye, but I will remain invisible except for to you and him until we leave Schooner Bay."

"No public display today?" she asked a note of irritation in her voice.

"No, except for our trip things will be as normal for us, at least as far as my state of being." His expression was somber; there was no twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her.

She sighed, feeling rather somber herself. They used to have such an easy banter between themselves, even when they fought it wasn't a true quarrel, but now the tension between them was palpable. She really had to figure out what was going on with herself, because she couldn't possibly work things out with him until she knew what was going on with herself.

They waved goodbye to the family, and walked out the door.

"Kids, we may be in for a long few weeks," Martha said.

"Parents!" Candy grimaced.

"Blast!' Jonathan said.

True to his word, Claymore did provide the birth certificate needed for Captain Gregg. And since Claymore had been too cheap to replace the old typewriter in his office that was there when he became count clerk, all of the birth certificates for the last sixty years looked the same. That should add some credibility to the document. Despite her reluctance Carolyn was starting to wonder if maybe they could pull this off after all, her curiosity was starting to kick in.

Daniel remained invisible and in spirit form until after they left the limits of Schooner Bay, at that point he made himself visible to all so that he would appear as a normal passenger on a car ride, but he remained a spirit.

Carolyn glanced over at him wondering what he was thinking, realizing that despite his calm demeanor, this experience must be rather unnerving for him. It would be like being in a coma for one hundred years and then getting out in the world again. And although he did have an understanding of some of the amazing things that had taken place since his death, reading and learning about them was far different then living them.

"Are you all right?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Of course I'm all right, why wouldn't I be?" he snapped at her.

She let that slide; she owed him a free pass or ten the way she had been acting lately. "I was just wondering. This is a lot for you to take in, becoming a modern man and all."

"I didn't think you approved," he said.

"Well, approval or not I am intrigued to see if we can pull this off,"

"We, Madame?"

"Yes, I am helping, aren't I?" She sighed. "And will you please stop calling me Madame?"

"You've made anything else most difficult of late," he said.

"Daniel, I know you're mad at me, and I can't blame you. I just need to work through some things," she said.

"What things?"

"I'm still sorting that out."

"I see." He looked out the window.

"How do you feel?" she asked again.

"About what?"

"About doing this? About becoming a legal person again?"

"I don't know," he said softly. "It is rather unreal to me. To think that establishing my identity with pieces of paper can let me walk among society again is rather…overwhelming after all of this time."

"It's all right if you're frightened," she said in a comforting tone.

"Madame, I am not frightened by such a paltry errand! How dare you suggest such a thing?"

She smiled to herself; it was good to hear him bluster at him again.

"Sorry," she said under her breath.

"You're forgiven, for that," he said and she heard the smallest amount of mirth in his voice. She looked at him for just a moment but couldn't detect the humor on his face.

"You will have a lot to learn if you do this," she said.

"Aye, I know."

"And you're up to it?"

"Do you doubt me? I am an educated man, still capable of learning a great deal."

"Of course you are, of course you can, and I don't doubt that. Oh, blast! I can't seem to say anything right these days."

They fell into silence for a time, until he spoke again sometime later.

"Carolyn, thank you for taking me to do this, I know you don't agree for whatever reasons you may have, but still you are doing it." He paused and stopped.

"You're welcome."

Their silence continued until they drove into Bangor a couple of hours later.

The building that the social security office was housed in was an old brick building that had seen better days, but it was sturdy and seemed in good shape other than not being completely up to date with the modern amenities like plumbing and electrical. Still it was interesting even if somewhat antiquated. The office itself was on the first floor of the building and easy to find, Carolyn looked to see if Daniel was following her, and he was, opening the doors for her as a gentleman would. She went to the counter and inquired about obtaining a social security card and was directed to a place to sit while they waited.

She could tell by the way he sat on the chair that he was annoyed with the wait, but he kept a pleasant smile on his face and acted calm. After half an hour his number was called and they were shown to a desk with a middle aged woman sitting behind it. Her brown hair was just starting to turn salt and pepper, and though her face looked careworn, it was a kind face. And her hazel eyes were alive with a fire of their own, Carolyn found herself thinking this woman had too much within her to be working this mundane desk job.

The woman looked up at the couple that sat down across from her and Carolyn saw her stop what she was doing and stare at the Captain. The woman managed to stop her job from sagging, but the look on her face was one of sheer delight as she appraised the man in front of her. Carolyn guessed that most of the people that came into this office were nothing to brag about, so having someone like the Captain across from her was probably a treat.

"Good Morning," the Captain said in a warm voice.

"Good morning, to you, to both of you," she said including Carolyn. "I'm Mrs. Jenson and will be assisting you today." She looked at the Captain and then reluctantly at Carolyn. "And you are?"

"I am Daniel Gregg," he said holding his head up proudly, and giving her that warm, charming smile of his. "And this is…Mrs. Muir."

"Mrs. Muir?" she frowned. "Are you related?"

"No, we're just friends," he said, pausing a moment to give Carolyn a look. "Mrs. Muir was kind enough to give me a ride; she can be a most gracious lady." He inclined his head towards Carolyn, and then turned his most charming smile on Mrs. Jenson. "I do thank you for your time today, and I do apologize for being such a bother."

"What can I help you with?" she asked an intrigued smile on her face.

"Well, I need a social security card," he said.

"Yes, but why did you need a social security card?"

"Well, I am embarrassed to admit this, but I've never had one."

Carolyn gave him a sharp look, his story was that he had lost his identification and needed it replaced not that he never had a card. There would be so many more questions about him not having a card in the first place, what was he thinking?

"Daniel?" she gave him a warning look.

"It is fine, Mrs. Muir, this kind lady will help me," he said to Carolyn and then turned back to face Mrs. Jensen.

'You've never had a Social Security card? In today's world how can that be?" She was astounded.

"Surely you get people from time to time that are my age and don't' have one?" he offered in a mild tone.

"Rarely, but from time to time." She looked at him again and smiled. "Most of them don't look like you…"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow in an innocent inquiry. "What do they look like?"

"Well, you seem rather well educated, and are quite, well, charming." Mrs. Jenson said.

"Thank you," the Captain said.

"In any case, Mr. Gregg…"

"Captain Gregg," he inserted.

"Captain Gregg?" she regarded him again, clearly interested in his back-story. "Why is it that you don't have a card?"

"It's quite simple really, I never felt I needed one," he shrugged. "I am a man of the sea and I have spent my life sailing the world over, and lately working on fishing boats. I have always been paid in cash or the barter system and I have never had any need for the modern forms of identification."

"What's made you change your mind?" The Social Security woman asked, falling under the charm of the good Captain.

"I'm getting older," he said with a shrug. "And it's occurred to me that I may have to retire in the future. As such I should probably get the proper identification in case it is needed."

"It seems like a wise thing to do," she agreed. "Any particular reason you're giving up the sea?" she asked and glanced at Carolyn.

"It was unavoidable," he answered.

"Not because you're ready to settle down?"

"Alas, no. There is only one woman that will ever have my heart and she does not know what to do with it."

"How sad," the woman was giving him sympathy points now; Carolyn thought with some irritation, knowing that he was charming her. "I don't understand that for a moment. A man like you and she can't decide if she's interested." The woman made a derisive sound. "She's crazy."

"Thank you for your sympathy, I tend to think that as well," he said in a sad tone.

Mrs. Jenson regarded the Captain with a sympathetic look of understanding and Carolyn was ready to pick a fight with him although she bit her tongue as now wasn't the time or place. She kept quiet and let the Captain continue with what he was doing.

'I need you to fill out these forms for me and sign them. You do have a birth certificate, don't you? I cannot do anything without that." She smiled at the Captain.

"Yes, here it is," he retrieved it from his pocked and handed it to the woman.

Mrs. Jenson studied it for a moment and then looked at the Captain. "Everything seems in order, but I need to go and verify this. Please wait here," she said as she got up and left her desk.

Daniel sat quietly but when Carolyn looked over at him she saw that he was sweating, there was a soft sheen to his face that she hadn't ever seen before, and he looked a bit pale under his tanned skin. Odd, she didn't know that a ghost could sweat. She laid her hand on his arm and waited for him to look at her. After a long moment he turned to face her.

"Are you going to tell me that I have done something wrong?"

"Why would you say that?" she whispered.

"It seems to be mostly what I hear from you of late."

"Are you all right?" she asked, ignoring his barb.

"Fine, why?" his blue eyes were irritated and he was becoming well, cranky.

"You seem a bit irritable."

"I have been irritable because the woman I love more than anything is turning me away for something I cannot change. I have every right to be irritable," he said in a low voice meant only for her.

"Daniel, we'll talk about this at home," she sighed, feeling the sting of his remark.

"For what purpose? What good will it do?" he asked, his blue eyes resigned.

"You're sweating," she said.

"Am I?' he asked as if noticing for the first time. He checked his collar and loosened it just a bit, and wiped his brow. "Hmm, a new ability I didn't know I had."

"I repeat are you all right?" the concern in her voice was genuine. She squeezed his arm and suddenly felt it becoming insubstantial. "Daniel?

"Blast! He cursed softly.

"What's wrong?"

"This is taxing my abilities, what do you think is wrong?"

"Can you maintain?"

"For a while longer," he said, and Carolyn was sure she heard a note of pain in his voice.

It was at that moment that Mrs. Jenson returned and walked around the desk to give his certificate back to him. Carolyn noticed how the woman managed to brush hands with the Captain as she returned the document and knew it was because she found him attractive. The Captain was back to his charming self and offered her a gracious smile.

"It would seem that everything is in order," Mrs. Jenson smiled back at the Captain, happy to be able to look into his blue grey eyes for just a moment, and wish that she had someone like this in her life. "I am processing your card now."

"Thank you, my dear. That is most kind of you," Captain Gregg said, unable to resist being his suave self.

Mrs. Jenson sat, actually sat on the corner of her desk just so that she could be closer to the Captain. Carolyn tried to fight down the familiar pangs of jealousy she thought she had put away years ago. She did her best to ignore the conversation as the Captain regaled her with one of his shorter tales of life on the sea, updated for the modern era, Carolyn noted. She listened as he went on about possible occupations he might consider, including being a writer. Well, she should have expected that, he really did have a way with words. Finally, after another five minutes of small talk, the clerk excused herself and went to see if his card had been processed.

When she left, the Captain expelled a long sigh, and Carolyn saw his hand begin to shake. Clearly he wasn't doing well keeping the corporeal for such a long time so far from home. She hoped the woman would hurry and finish so that she could get him out of here. As expected, he said nothing, just waited for Mrs. Jenson to return.

A large smile on her face, Mrs. Jenson returned and presented the Captain with a social security card of his own. She instructed him that it was a legal government document and that he had to be very careful not to lose it as there were a limited number of times it could be replaced. Then she stared into his blue eyes again.

"Mrs. Jenson? Is there anything else?" the Captain inquired.

"No, just thank you for brightening my day. I don't think I've ever met a man as charming as you, and your stories are wonderful."

"The pleasure has been entirely mine," the Captain bowed and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Mrs. Jenson blushed profusely and the Captain smiled.

"Shouldn't we go, Captain?" Carolyn said, breaking up the mutual admirations society. She knew there wasn't anything to be jealous about with this woman, the Captain was doing what he did best, charming a woman to get what he wanted. She stopped herself short with that, wondering where such a harsh thought had come from.

"Yes, you are right, Mrs. Muir. We do have a bit of a trip ahead of so we had best be on our way." He bowed briefly to the clerk. "Thank you again, Mrs. Jenson, your gracious assistance was most appreciated on my behalf."

"You are so welcome, Captain Gregg." She stammered just a little. "Here," she pressed a card into his hand. "If you need anything, anything at all, or have any problems with this, please call me."

"Thank you, my dear, I will keep that in mind." With a last charming smile for the woman he turned away from her and began to walk to the door out of the office.

"Daniel," Carolyn stopped him.

"What?" he turned to her.

"I need to stop for a few minute before we head back. You, know, the ladies room?"

"I will wait here, but please do not take too long, as I need to get back to the car and return to my normal state."

"I won't ," she noticed that he was sweating even harder, and saw the shake in his left arm now.

When she returned, just minutes later, she saw that he was located further within the office once again, surrounded by several woman and a couple of men who were listening to him tell another one of the stories from his life, updated for a modern audience, and they all seemed to hang onto his every word. Carolyn watched for a moment and shook her head. What was it about him that drew everyone to him? And why did it make her so uncomfortable? She was surprised to be assailed by an unexpected memory…

They had just completed some mortgage business with the banker, and a younger, pregnant Carolyn Muir got out of her chair, and taking the arm of her husband, Bobby Muir, they made their way to the door of the bank. She looked at her handsome husband, hardly believing that he belonged to her. He had handsome features with boyish good looks that had women throwing themselves at him constantly, but she was secure in knowing that he was hers and it would always be so. He had soulful blue eyes that knew her in a way no one else could, and lovely, thick ash blonde hair that she loved to run her hands through. And he was in good shape, something she always liked in a man.

'Carolyn, I'm sorry, I forgot one of the documents. Why don't you go ahead to the car and I'll meet you there in just a minute."

"All right," she said and went out the door. She decided she needed to stop at the restroom first, and did so, coming out after only a few minutes. What she saw when she emerged was as unexpected as it was shocking. She saw her husband Bobby talking to a very beautiful, dark haired woman who was shamelessly flirting with him. She was about to go and interrupt but something told her that she should see how this played out. She ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach and continued to watch. She watched her husband flirt with the other woman, watched him touch her arm, and smile as she offered him a slip of paper, no doubt containing her phone number. Then he leaned over whispered something in the dark haired woman's ear, and placed a gentle but short kiss on her lips. Stunned, Carolyn didn't move. She didn't know who was more shocked when he turned her around and saw her, realizing she had just witnessed his behavior. He gave his wife a disdainful glance and without a word walked out of the bank lobby. Needing time to process what could only be a betrayal, she blindly followed behind.

This time she approached the group and got the Captain's attention. He nodded to her upon seeing her and she could see the relief on his face. He hadn't been out in public for a time and he was starting to look a bit overwhelmed. He smiled and said his goodbyes to the small group gathered around him, but she didn't miss the fact that a couple very pretty young ladies pressed notes into his hand as they said their goodbyes. He absently tucked them in his pocket and made his escape as soon as he could with a gracious retreat.

He nodded to her on his way to the door, passing her as he wasted no time in retreating. She knew this was a completely different circumstance, she knew he wasn't feeling well and that's why he left so quickly, but even that couldn't diffuse the familiar feelings of jealousy and betrayal that were left over from her philandering husband, and his many affairs.

The ride home was silent, and not completely comfortable, Carolyn thought as she looked over at Daniel. He remained quiet, staring out the car window apparently content to remain that way. Perhaps that was because he hadn't done anything wrong, this disagreement really was her fault and she knew it, she just didn't know what was wrong with her, why now that she could finally have what she said she wanted she was rejecting it, rejecting him, the love of her life. Unable to stand the silence after half a trip, she broke it and spoke to him.

"You have a way with people, especially women," she said, not meaning it to sound jealous.

"Yes, I always have," he offered her a bland smile. "And I've told you enough stories that you should know that."

"Yes, but stories are often different from real life."

"Do you need more proof that I get along well with people when I so choose? More proof that I can wrap a beautiful woman around my little finger?" He frowned at her, his tone somewhere between indignant and puzzled.

"No, I don't. It's just that I'm not used to seeing you interact with others, it's going to take some getting used to."

"Carolyn, are you jealous?" His eyes widened as that possibility occurred to him. "Is that what all of this is about?"

"No, damn you, it's not that simple." She hit her hand on the steering wheel, pent up emotions starting to escape. Was she jealous of the women he talked to? Was she jealous just of the fact that now she had to share him with others? It wasn't that, was it?

"Pull over," he said.

"You can't tell me what to do," she turned for just a moment and glared at him, green fire in her eyes. And the car swerved.

"Pull over or I'll make you pull over," he said and she knew it was no idle threat.

Muttering under her breath she did as he asked. "There, happy? Why do we need to pull over?"

"Because if we are going to have a distracting conversation the last thing we need is for you to be involved in an accident."

"I'm a better driver than that."

"When people are upset it's better that they don't drive, and you are upset now." He raised an eyebrow at her daring her to contradict him.

She hated it when he was right. "Fine, we're here. Now what?"

He studied her for a long moment before he said anything. "What is happening to you? To us? Why are you so mad at me? For the life of me, excuse the expression, I can't figure it out." He paused and tugged on his ear. "We didn't have a fight, I've done nothing untoward, I've behaved in public, what could I have possibly done?"

"Nothing," she said, knowing it was the truth. "It's me. I don't know why I've done things to hurt you." She looked at him with sad eyes. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, you know?"

"Maybe not intentionally, my dear, but you most certainly did." His eyes were intense as he regarded her. "I have expressed my feeling for you privately, in words, and privately not in words, have I not?"

"Yes," Carolyn blushed remembering many of their glorious times together.

"And now, not intentionally, but unavoidably, I have expressed my love for you to the population of Schooner Bay." He frowned. "I did not mean to be known to the public but now that I am there is little to be done for it but to explore possibilities, and accept it. Don't you think?" She remained silent, staring at the steering wheel, so he continued. "Carolyn, I have done, and given up everything for you, what more do you want of me?"

His voice was so earnest that she felt herself compelled to look at him, look into the handsome face that she loved so much. She saw so much sadness in his blue eyes, she wished she could wipe away but she felt guilty about it because she knew she had put it there. "Daniel, I can't ask anything more of you, you're wonderful."

"I dare say if I hadn't intervened you would be on my plane and we'd be having an entirely different conversation, and the way things are going, maybe a happier one."

"Don't say that," she said.

"And if I were the mortal Daniel Gregg that is seems you suddenly need to have, how would that be any better? I would most certainly have done the same thing, but as a human, taking that many bullets to the chest would have killed me. Then you would be a widow for a second time, and I may or may not be as I am now." He gave her a long look. "Is that really preferable to what we have now?"

"No, of course not." Carolyn sighed. She knew he was right and had been since that horrible shooting, but there was something she just couldn't quite let go of. Was it that he was a ghost? Or really something else?

"Then what do you want? What do you need? If it is for me to be human, then I cannot give you that." He made what she could see was a concentrated effort, changed from his spirit state, and reached for and took her hand in his. It was the only physical contact they had had in days. "Isn't this enough? That I have learned to be corporeal, that I can hold you, and kiss you, and love you as you deserve, that I can be a real father to the children now?"

The silence between them lengthened and he dropped her hand, and turned to sit straight in the passenger side of the vehicle, for a few moments before looking back at her. "Carolyn, I cannot change what I am. You've known what I am since you moved into Gull Cottage. You will have to decide if you can live with that. If not, well, maybe I will have to consider finding a new place to be."

"You can't do that!" She turned on him in alarm, never having contemplated the consequences of her actions. "I mean, you have to stay at Gull Cottage, it's your house, even Claymore said so. He is the house and the house is him!"

"That billowing barnswaggle bilge of a man! He knows nothing." He smiled "But in this instance he is partially right. I am free to go about from time to time or else I could not have left with you today. But I am tied to Gull Cottage. It is my home base as it were, and I must return there to recharge from time to time. So, yes, I can move somewhere else and return on occasion in order to recharge. I would, of course, not disturb any of you should this arrangement come to pass."

Carolyn stared at him in horror. Move out? He would actually move out? "But I thought you loved me," she squeaked.

He gave her a long, sad look. "My loving you is not the problem, we've been over this. It is a matter of how you really feel about me, if you love me!" his blue eyes blazed in anger for a moment. "Blasted women! I should have continued to steer clear of them, of you!"

"But I do love you," she said, blinking back the tears she felt welling behind her eyes.

"How can you say that? While you were in the hospital I clarified our relationship to one person and you denied it, denied me. What kind of love is that? Am I only your lover when it is convenient to you? When I am but a fantasy that no one else will know about?" He gave her an uncharacteristic hard look. "Fantasy is over, my dear. Like it or not I am now part of the real world and you are just going to have to deal with it."

"I need some time."

"Fine, you shall have it, until we get past this blasted hearing and investigation. You have that long to figure out your feelings, or rather what you want to do with those feelings. It appears I have a whole new world to explore again and I will do so with or without you. Have I made myself clear? I will not be pining away like some addlepated lovesick fool. If you are going to rip my heart out then it will be done quickly and cleanly and not some long drawn out process." He gave her a sharp look. "Or else you will marry me. You can choose which suits you best, but once the choice is made there is no going back."

"Married? Who said anything about marriage?"

"I did. We did, we often talked about it before all of the happened and it seems that you changed your mind. It is also one of the few good suggestions that Claymore has had of late, but if I am indeed 'alive' in legal terms, then there is no reason that we cannot get married if we are so inclined. But we are again back to how you feel about me?"

"But you didn't ask me," she said.

"Ask you?" He was flabbergasted. "Given the mire we are bogged down in now, how could I possibly ask you that? You can't even tell people you love me, whereas I'm ready to shout it from the rooftops."

The tears were flowing now, and she could do nothing to stop them. Married? He still thought about marrying her? Or had she made things so bad that he would leave her? Talk about extreme choices. She turned her head away from him, unable to stop herself from sobbing out loud.

She was surprised to hear him expel a long suffering sigh, and then as much as could be possible in the front seat of a car, he drew her to him.

"I never could stand to see you cry," he said, and looking into her eyes, placed a gentle kiss on lips, and then he held her within the comfort of his embrace until she pulled herself together and was ready to go.

Needless to say, there was no conversation the rest of the way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghost of Schooner Bay**

**Chapter Seven**

By the time Carolyn arrived at Gull Cottage it was quite late in the evening. Though she loved her children it had been a trying day and she secretly hoped that Martha had already put them to bed. The Captain had left as soon as they hit the edge of town. He had spent most of the ride back visible in spirit form but even that seemed to be pushing the limits of what he could do. He made a quick exit murmuring his excuses and left. Carolyn knew he really did need to return and recharge as quickly as possible, but figured that some of his anxiety came from wanting to be out of her presence as well, and she had only herself to blame for that. That moment in the bank though was beginning to give her some possibilities about her reactions, at least it gave her a starting point to put things in a new perspective, and a new perspective is what she desperately needed to get a handle on things. She really hated to dig up those old, unpleasant memories, but if they were affecting her now she saw nothing for it.

When she entered Gull Cottage she found that the house was indeed quiet, and as she hung up her coat, Martha greeted her, coming out of the parlor. "Mrs. Muir, welcome home."

"Where are the kids, in bed?"

"Yes, they have school in the morning and you seemed to be running a bit late. You can always check in on them."

"Thanks for doing that, Martha. I will in a bit."

"Where's the Captain?" Martha looked around.

"He left before I could drive back. It seems that this trip was very trying for him. He hadn't been corporeal for such a long time, so far from home before. He really did need to get back her to recharge." Carolyn frowned, her concern evident.

"Why Mrs. Muir, you seem concerned for his well being?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she cranked at her housekeeper.

"Nothing in particular, only that we all know things aren't good between you two right now, and we all know that it seems to be because of what you said to him." Martha went over to stand in front of her. "Mrs. Muir, Carolyn, what is wrong? I've seen you two on the outs, but never like this. Jonathan thinks this must be what divorced parents are like and you two aren't even married."

"He said that? Oh, no." Carolyn shook her head. "This really is getting out of hand, isn't it?"

"What is bothering you so? Is it really the Captain? I must admit that this time we can't see that he did anything wrong."

"He didn't, that's just it, Martha, it really is me. And I think I'm finally starting to figure it out."

Martha gave her a questioning look and waited.

"I think I'm dealing with my personal ghosts," she said in a tone that Martha remembered from before their move to Schooner Bay.

"Bobby Muir?"

Carolyn nodded.

"I thought you left all of that behind you when you moved here."

"I did too, but I guess some things stay with you."

"You can't really believe the Captain is like him?"

"He acts like him, doesn't he? We've both heard the Captain's stories about the women he had in many different ports, his paramours." Carolyn said and didn't care that Martha heard the jealousy in her voice. "He's never been serious about a woman, never had a serious relationship with one, he's still a bachelor for God's sake."

"There wasn't much he could do about after he died, could he?" Martha gave her a long hard look. "Now you listen to me, Mrs. Muir, Carolyn. The Captain is not anything like Bobby Muir. Yes, he had a colorful past life and he admits it, but as you both know, you weren't in his past life. How many times has he said how different things would have been if you were there? if you could have married and had your own children?" She paused only for a moment before continuing on. "How often has he wished that he could be here, now, as a human man again to marry you and be a real father to the children you do have?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"And how could you have let him, knowing full well he is a ghost, get so close to you if that was what the problem was?" Martha was mad, and somehow it surprised Carolyn that she would stand up for the Captain the way she was. "Carolyn, you're not the impulsive, hot blooded girl you once were…"

"Martha!"

"You know it's true, that's why you married Bobby so young and had Candy so soon."

Carolyn sighed and looked ashamed for a moment. "We were both very young," she said.

"Honey, I know that, but I also know that you're not that young woman anymore and that you have learned a lot since then." She paused. "How do you think the Captain feels about the children?"

"He loves them," she said without hesitation.

"Does he make a good father for them?"

"Of course, he's wonderful."

"How does he feel about you?"

"He loves me," Carolyn said softly, and for just a few moments remembered how close they were and felt a warm feeling come over her before she remembered that she had changed their circumstances.

"Do you love him? That's the twenty four thousand dollar question."

"I do, Martha, really I do. But it's different now, people know he's real and I can't have him to myself anymore, the children and I have to share him. I don't know how he will feel when he is out in the world with more women available to him."

"You're afraid he'll stray?" Martha was starting to put two and two together.

"Maybe? It wouldn't be the first time that I've had a handsome man in my life that I've loved to distraction step out on me, would it? And now that there is competition how can I possibly measure up? I'm not exactly young and beautiful anymore." She shook her head. "You should have seen him today, he's incredible with people, and he draws them in just by being in a room. The men all want to be his friend and the women love him."

"I'm guessing he didn't have any trouble getting his card?"

"None. He even told the lady that he had never had one as he never had need of one, and she bought his story hook, line, and sinker, and gave him a card before you know it." She shook her head. "I have never in my life seen a man with more charm and magnetism than he has with people. Not even Bobby could compete with him." She gave Martha miserable look. "And Bobby wasn't half the man that Daniel is, even as a spirit. If Bobby couldn't resist temptation how will Daniel be able to?"

"But he loves you."

"But for how long now that he can go out and about? It's not like I've had any competition, is it? I've had him all to myself for an extended period of time living in the same house. Given our attraction it was inevitable that we either kill each other or fall in love."

"And you fell in love and he loves you," Martha repeated more firmly. "Carolyn, he doesn't want anyone else, only you."

Carolyn shrugged and turned away. "I'm tired, Martha, and I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight," she said and disappeared up the stairs.

Martha stared after her thoughtfully.

It was still dark at six o'clock the next morning, but that didn't bother Martha. She was up early for a reason and that reason was to speak with the Captain before anyone was up and about. The coffee was on the stove and the mugs were set out, so all she had to do was to call him.

"Captain, Captain? Please come join me for a cup of coffee," she called softly. When she didn't hear an answer after another minute he called again. "Captain?"

The Captain appeared before her and gave her a brief bow. "Martha, you called? How may I help you?"

She studied the Captain, noticing that for a ghost he did look rather drained, and she saw sadness in his eyes that she wasn't used to seeing. "Captain, I need to talk to you."

"Can we do this some other time, Martha? I am busy."

"Doing what?"

'Recharging," he said and smothered a yawn.

"Do you sleep?" Martha was curious.

"Not per se, but something near that when I am close to exhaustion."

"And you are?"

He nodded.

"Then some coffee will help."

"I'm afraid not, dear lady, as it is but a luxury to me now and has no effect on me."

"That's too bad," she said.

"If you will excuse me," he made as if to teleport out but was stopped by Martha's voice.

"Captain! Stop. We have to talk." Her voice was deadly serious.

"What is it that makes you so serious, dear Martha?" he intoned, aware of the tone of her voice.

"I need you to make sure that everyone is asleep."

The Captain raised his head and looked upstairs as if listening to something, then turned back to Martha. "They are all asleep."

"Can you make sure they stay that way?"

"Yes." The Captain closed his eyes in concentration and then looked back at Martha. "Done. They will remain asleep until I allow them to wake."

Martha gave him a long look.

"What?"

"I just realized why it is that I have had so many restful nights of late, and don't remember hearing a thing. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Perhaps." He pulled on his ear.

"I can only imagine why we all slept so soundly?" She gave him an appraising eye. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Mrs. Muir, would it?"

He smiled at her, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Martha, you have a suspicious mind."

"Uh, huh." She pointed at the table. Let's go and sit down."

"A long conversation?"

Martha picked up the two coffee mugs and brought them over to the table and sat down. The Captain sat down across from her. "And what are we talking about in such secrecy?"

"Carolyn."

"Ahh, I thought as much." He almost sighed. "What about her?"

"Captain, please understand that I am not trying to interfere."

"Then don't. It is not your place. What passes between Mrs. Muir and me is to remain private."

"Just like your saving her in public?"

"That was unavoidable."

"Maybe, but couldn't you have figured out a way to save her without appearing to everyone?"

"Martha, I assure you that was not what I intended to do. Blast! It was the first thing that occurred to me when I saw her in danger, the only sure way I knew to stop the bullet was to be a shield to her, so I became corporeal. I did not intend to display my intentions towards Carolyn to the Schooner Bay public." He shook his head. "I still don't know why she is so blasted mad at me."

Martha stirred her coffee and stared at it a long time before speaking.

"Martha?" he queried gently, and sipped his coffee.

Martha looked up into his blue eyes, wondering how to start this conversation; she finally decided that Carolyn's past would explain the most. "Captain, have you ever heard Carolyn talk about her husband?"

"No, she hardly speaks of him at all," he said, and she heard the jealousy in his voice. What a pair these two were. So besotted with each other they couldn't see straight, so wrapped up in one another that they were jealous of each other's past.

"There's a reason for that. She should be the one to tell you but because it seems her past is interfering with her present happiness with you, I am going to tell you about Bobby Muir." She sighed. "They met when they were very young, in college, and fell in love, or something like it. At the time she thought it was love. Being young they were hot and heavy with one another. In my opinion it was way too much too soon, but even then Carolyn was independent and knew what she wanted, and at the time she wanted Bobby Muir. He was young, handsome, popular and considered a real catch, and she caught him."

"They were in love and got married?" he stroked his beard, trying to imagine Carolyn as a young college woman, and enjoyed the image in his mind.

"They were in lust and got married, but when you are young it's easier to confuse the two," Martha gave him a resigned smile. "Eight months after their marriage Candy arrived."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow; he hadn't expected that bit of news.

"Things never improved from that start. As time went on they realized they weren't in love, though Carolyn, bless her heart, really did try to make the marriage work. Once Bobby realized he wasn't in love with her he didn't waste much time."

"Martha?"

"What do you think he did, Captain?"

The Captain grimaced. "I'm guessing that he cheated on her," he said and Martha heard the anger in his voice.

"He did." She nodded. "And not just once, but several times with several different partners."

The Captain rubbed his forehead. "How was it then that she ever had Jonathan?"

"My understanding is they had a fight, he came home drunk later that night, and she gave in to his demands."

"He raped her?" the thunder began to rumble outside.

"No, she's told me it wasn't that, that she did submit to him and it was consensual."

The Captain still growled under his breath. "And how was he with the children?"

"All right but nothing special." Martha shrugged. "He spent more time away from home than home between work, his social life, and his mistresses. The children didn't see him much and when he was home he and Carolyn were usually fighting."

"My poor darling," he said, his eyes sad. "Why are you telling me this now, Martha?"

"Because you need to understand her past to understand her present, I think the problem she is having with you is the problem she had with Bobby."

"What could that possibly be? I am not Bobby Muir, nor from what you said have I ever treated her like Bobby Muir."

'No, at least not for the most part." Martha studied him thoughtfully.

"What does that mean?" The Captain was indignant.

"It means that on the surface you are very much like Bobby Muir. You are intelligent, handsome, well built and have charm for miles."

"Thank you, Martha,' the Captain smiled at her.

"Don't let it make your head any bigger than it already is.'

"Martha!'

"Admit it, Captain; you don't suffer from lack of ego."

"Of course not, why would I?"

"In any event, you're the type of man that Carolyn is attracted to, and that she has been attracted to you from the start. You are also like Bobby in that you can be overbearing, domineering, arrogant and demanding." She smiled at the Captain. "You however, can also be kind, gentle, tender, compassionate, and sweet despite your grumblings to the contrary. From what I can tell you are honorable and have a good heart, and I know that you truly love this family." She made an uncomplimentary sound. "That's something that Bobby Muir could never do."

"I didn't realize that my actions could be misconstrued. I was being myself."

"Why would you know, Captain?" She sighed and looked at him. "Might you have something better to put in our coffee? You know, whiskey or something."

"Excellent idea, I will be back in a moment." He disappeared, but true to his word, returned in a few moments with an open bottle of Irish whiskey. "I believe this will suffice," he said and poured a liberal amount in both of their coffees.

"Much better, thank you, Captain."

Captain Gregg sat down at the table again. "No wonder she hates being told what to do if that's all she got from her poor excuse for a husband."

"And from her relatives too, her parents told her what to do, they meant well but they still did it. And Bobby's parents tried very hard to control her. When she couldn't stand it anymore she left."

"And came here."

"And met you who immediately began telling her what to do."

"I always wondered why she didn't seem to be a grieving widow."

"She had nothing left to grieve by the time Bobby died; their marriage had died long before that." Martha took a sip from her coffee enjoying the taste of the whiskey in it.

"But I still don't understand what that has to do with me now. We worked out our differences, admitted our feelings, and I thought we had found an understanding of us." He paused. "And then I saved her life and nothing has been the same."

"Captain, though you didn't mean too, you've gone public, and in doing so you've scared the hell out of Carolyn."

'I know she wants her privacy as much as I do, but I believe that I stand to suffer more from this than she does."

"Yes, but by confirming your existence you took away your privacy. You and Carolyn have lived in an isolated, idyllic world for the last few years, with really no competition for one another, especially you. Carolyn's had to deal with your past, and though that's made her jealous, it's not the same as having to deal with a real, living woman who might be interested in you."

"What are you blathering on about?" The Captain was confused as he looked at Martha.

"Carolyn had no competition for you before, now that women know of you, she might. You are an attractive man, Captain, as you well know. Women will be calling and they will try to get you if you are at all available."

"But I'm not. I want to marry Carolyn."

An expression of relief crossed Martha's face. "I am so glad to hear that."

"It has taken my life and my dying to find the woman that I love. Why would I throw that over for a dalliance?"

"She doesn't understand that right now. My opinion is that she thinks that she's in the same trap she was with Bobby, and that you will leave her as soon as another woman expresses an interest in you."

"Boulderdash." He looked at Martha. "What about this business about me being a ghost?"

"I think that's a convenient excuse to mask what this is really about."

"I see," the Captain poured himself another cup of coffee and some more Irish whiskey. "So what you say makes sense, of a sort, but how do I convince her? I mean, saving her life was rather dramatic don't you think?"

After a moment Martha smiled and looked at the Captain.

"You have an idea, Martha?"

"I don't know if you will like it."

"Try me."

"You need to go out with another woman."

"What? Why?"

"Because if she sees you with another woman, turning another woman down, maybe your intentions will register with her, maybe she has to see it."

"So we would be resorting to your feminine trickery?"

"Yes, we would." Martha smiled.

"What about the children?"

She gave him a questioning glance.

"I don't want them to think that I am cheating on their mother. They should know the truth."

"Agreed. They are pretty good actors so I don't think that will be a problem."

"Do you really think this will work? What if she thinks I am cheating on her?"

"It could happen, but I don't think so. I think she's more likely to fight for you."

"What makes you think she would do that? From what you say she didn't do that with her husband." The Captain's blue eyes studied her with an intent expression.

"But Captain, she didn't love her husband. She loves you."

The Captain sat back and absorbed the information that Martha had given him. "Then I will need to be convincing," he said. He thought of his brief acquaintances and he stroked his chin until a thought occurred to him. He started Martha when he snapped his fingers. "I know just the woman."

"You've only been real for a few days and you already have someone you can ask on a date?" Martha looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, yes." He smiled. "I'm still rather attractive, don't you think?" He offered Martha a devilish smile. "Dr. Miller thinks so."

"Dr. Miller? Carolyn's doctor? The leggy brunette?"

"That's the one," Daniel said. "She has expressed an interest in me, I'm sure she would go out with me."

"Just don't be too convincing. If you fall in love with someone else while you're doing this I will make sure that you suffer in your afterlife." She glared at the Captain. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Very. But Martha, I would never do that. I want to marry Carolyn."

"Is that the real reason you're going along with all of this legal mumble jumble."

"Well, the criminal does need to be put in jail, but yes, now that I am known I might as well be legal because if I am then I can marry Carolyn."

"That's what you want?"

"More than anything."

Martha looked him up and down and nodded. "I believe you, Captain. I don't think you're anything like Bobby and I trust her to you. Now we just have to find a way to remind her of that."

"Very well." The Captain stood up and Martha noticed that he looked a bit hazy.

"Captain?"

"I must retire for a time as I am still quite drained. I will be in touch." He bowed to Martha. "Thank you, Martha, I am in your debt." He offered her a sincere smile before he disappeared.

Martha sipped her coffee and shook her head, noting that the Captain had left his whiskey behind for her. Why not? She thought and added a bit more to her coffee. She hoped that she had guessed correctly about what was bothering Carolyn, otherwise she might only be making things worse. Still, something had to be done and she had known Carolyn a long time, she'd be damned if she was going to let her throw her happiness away with both hands.

The family would be up soon now that the Captain was gone, so she continued to sip her coffee, enjoying it. Life was far too interesting at Gull Cottage.

Sunday morning at Gull Cottage was quiet for the most part, Martha made a lovely breakfast of French toast and scrambled eggs, the kids talked about what they wanted to do for the day, and Carolyn thought she would just relax, take a walk or read a book as she tried to sort things out for herself. After a few moments she decided that a walk would be more beneficial and left the house.

That's when the phone call started, and after an hour, Martha was ready to pull this phone from the wall. She was so annoyed that she called for someone that could silence the phone for a while.

"Captain? Captain, where are you?"

"Here, Martha, why are you shouting?" he asked as the phone started ringing again.

"That's why! People won't stop calling."

"Calling? Why?"

"Calling for you and about you, Captain."

"Me? Why on earth would they call for me?"

"You're a celebrity now. Not only are you a hero, but you're a ghost. It seems to be an irresistible combination. Everyone wants to meet you."

The phone stopped ringing and Martha sighed.

"The ghost part I understand, but a hero?"

"Come now, Captain, you saved Mrs. Muir's life and you caught a wanted felon. No matter who does that, that person is a hero. This time it just happened to be our resident ghost." She smiled.

The Captain furrowed his brow. "And from the look on your face I'm guessing that the squall is just starting."

"Pretty sure that's true."

"Blast!" he exclaimed as the phone rang again "What have you been saying?"

"The usual. No, you're not here and I don't know when you'll be back, which is often true enough, and no Mrs. Muir is not available, which is also true."

"How is she today?"

"Seems about the same, but at least she's working on it," she said. "Give her some time, Captain."

"I'll leave her to her own devices today then. Should she want me all she has to do is call."

"I'll be sure and tell her when he gets back."

"Where is she?"

"Went for a walk on the beach, and the kids are out playing." She paused. "You'll talk to them?"

"Aye, when we have a few moments alone."

"As long as they know what' going on."

"I'll take care of it," he said as the phone rang again. "Do you intend to answer that?" he grumbled in annoyance.

"I'd rather not. It would be nice to have a quiet Sunday." Martha grimaced.

"Then I will take care of it," the Captain said and with a motion silenced the phone. "Ahh, much better."

"Thanks, Captain. You've improved my day one hundred percent." She smiled at him.

"A pleasure to be of service, dear lady." He bowed to her. "Now if you excuse me," he said and then was gone.

Martha shook her head. "Wish I could do that. Ahh, well, back to it." She turned away from the phone and went back to do the laundry.

The Captain looked out his telescope onto the beach and saw Carolyn walking along it, deep in thought. He briefly thought about popping in on her to talk to her, but upon further reflection decided that leaving her alone to her thoughts was the best course of action. He walked back into the Master cabin and decided to become corporeal again. He was still exploring this new state of being for him and had a great deal to learn.

After he had achieved the state of being that he wished, he needed a few moments to relax, to calm himself. There was something about changing into this form that seemed to affect him deeply, it hurt and it tired him out to be this way. Almost like being human again, he thought with a smile. He stretched his arms and legs, enjoying the sensation. Then he yawned. Blast! Apparently in this form he was still tired. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe each form he could take might need to rest. There was no way to be sure of this, but resting as corporeal certainly couldn't hurt anything. Carolyn was out on the beach for an extended time, the children were playing, Martha was busy downstairs, and the phone had been disconnected. It was the perfect time for a nap, a perfect time to see if he could actually sleep, something he hadn't done for over one hundred years. He looked at the bed and it looked so inviting. It would be the first time he slept alone since his death, and much as he enjoyed his time with Carolyn, right now a good sleep seemed like a capital idea.

He sat down on the bed removed his boots, and his clothes, locked the door, and slid into bed. He closed his eyes and concentrated on sleeping, and not aware that it had happened, he was soon asleep.

The walk was helpful, Carolyn thought, it gave her some time to think about thing and put them in perspective. The day before was insightful as it helped her to realize that although part of the problem was that Daniel was a ghost, and now a public ghost, maybe more of it was her past history with Bobby. A history that still seemed to live within her, damn it all! All she wanted was to be happy with the man she loved, and that was Daniel, and he just happened to be a ghost.

In so many ways he was like Bobby, but in the ways that mattered, he wasn't. She knew that in her heart, she knew that he was true, but first she had to get past seeing him in the real world, seeing him with other women. How would she measure up to other though? She liked having him all to herself and didn't want that to end. Selfish, she was selfish, that's what it was.

With a sigh, knowing she needed further contemplation , she entered Gull Cottage. No one answered her calls, so she decided to go upstairs to the Master Suite. She felt halfway decent, so maybe she could get some writing done, at least jot down some ideas she had.

Carolyn was surprised to find the door locked, and fished out the hidden key so that she could open the door. The only one that might lock the door was Daniel, now why would he do that? She opened the door, and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. She was very surprised when she looked at the bed and saw Daniel there, to all intent and purposes asleep. She had never seen him sleep in corporeal form; it was something of a shock to her to see him in such a state. Maybe he needed to rest this way now?

She approached the bed, watching for any movement, but he didn't stir. She stopped at the side of the bed and watched him. His handsome face was relaxed and he appeared more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. The reddish brown hair she loved so much framed his face, and his face was so handsome. She sighed, knowing how much she had missed being with him the last few days, missed being held in his arms. Could she slide into bed with him without waking him? Would he stay or leave if she did that? He had been notably absent from anything intimate since she had denied her real relationship with him. She knew she should leave him alone, but she could just sleep next to him, couldn't she?

Decided upon her course of action, she grabbed a loose fitting t- shirt and stripped down to her underwear, and as quietly as possible slid into bed next to Daniel. She was somewhat surprised when in his sleep he rolled over on one side and drew her to him. Her mind told her that to do this was wrong because she hadn't resolved the issues she was having with him, but it felt so good to be in his arms, that she was glad she did it. She sighed, happy to have his strong arm thrown protectively about her. She knew this was where she belonged, how could she even think anything else?

She sighed and closed her eyes, not feeling very tired, but in a few minutes she was asleep.

Captain Gregg woke feeling better, but somewhat slowly as his mind began to clear. It took a moment to remember that he had gone to sleep alone as the only occupant of the bed, but was waking up with a companion. He smiled to himself, knowing that it was Carolyn, he could tell from the way she smelled, he knew what each of her perfumes smelled like. And he could tell by the feel of her in his arms, no woman had ever fit there so well.

He gave a mental sigh as he knew he couldn't lie there with her now that he was awake. There could only ever be one possible outcome for them with her lying within his arms and since they had not resolved their differences it was simply not appropriate. He opened his eyes and studied her for a moment, seeing she was asleep. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and got up, trying not to disturb her as he dressed.

"Daniel?" she murmured sleepily, squinting at him as he dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I have rested now it is time for me to get up again."

"Can't you stay for a while?" She gave him her best bedroom eyes look.

"No, my dear." He pulled on his shirt before looking at her again. "You caught me off guard this time but it will not happen again."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have to resolve your issues before we can be intimate."

"But, Daniel. I miss you." She said with a sad expression.

"It is up to you to change that," he said and walked over to her side of the bed. "But I am not above reminding you of what you are missing, of what I have to offer," he said, and with a wicked smile, picked her up out of the bed and pulled her to him so that there was no space between them. He kissed her and opened her mouth to his, his tongue playing with her, and then his mouth claimed hers, his heat branding her. She pushed against him, feeling herself melting into his arms, feeling her need for him flaring to life, reminding her that she shouldn't ignore the need for long, that it needed his attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tightly to him, and she felt him hard against her. The bed was so close, surely she could convince him. She took a step backwards, hoping to collapse them on the bed, but was surprised when Daniel's hands, with a viselike grip, held her upright until she was standing on her own two feet, and then stepped away.

"Daniel?" her pulse was pounding, she was out of breath, and she felt an ache for him that was starting to be a normal thing for her. Most of the time he took care of that problem for her, but seeing the steel in his eyes, she guessed that wasn't about to happen.

"What you're missing," he said softly, and then vanished.

"Blast!" she swore at the place he disappeared, and then sat down on the edge of the bed and wished that Gull Cottage was equipped with a shower as she felt in need of a cold one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ghost of Schooner Bay**

**Chapter Eight**

On Monday, Daniel decided he wanted to know more about modern drugs, what exactly the drug dealer was trying to peddle to the children of Schooner Bay, so a visit to town was in order. Martha had some errands in town so he rode in with her, in corporeal form, his reasoning that since he was public now he should get used to being seen this way. He asked Martha to drop him off at the hospital which she gladly did and he told her he would find his own way home.

The hospital was relatively quiet as he entered, but for a small town like Schooner Bay it was a modest hospital. There were a couple of women sitting at the front desk that looked up when he entered, stopping their conversation as they looked at him. One was a young blonde girl with long hair, an angular face, and blue eyes, her nametag said her name was Anna. The other was a slightly older woman with short brown hair, a plain face, and sweet brown eyes, her name was Chris.

He took a mental deep breath and approached the desk. When he had been alive it had been the easiest of things to converse with people, to have a good time, to use his powers of persuasion on them. Being out of circulation for one hundred years had done him no favors on that count though, every time he approached someone he knew he still had the charm and could most certainly get what he wanted, things he had done countless times before in his life, but now he approached the task with some trepidation. It was a feeling he was unfamiliar with and didn't like very much.

"Good morning," he said and gave the two women a charming smile.

"Good morning," Anna said and exchanged a look with her coworker. "May I help you?"

"I certainly hope so. I'm looking for Dr. Sarah Miller. She assisted me the other day and I had some follow up question for her. Is she here today?"

"Hold on, let me check her schedule," Chris aid and pulled out a chart. "Yes, she should be here. She is making rounds but should finish in about twenty minutes or so." She paused and gave the Captain a look of appreciation, one that he had seen many times before over the course of his lifetime. "Can you wait a few minutes?"

"Of course," he said. "May I sit over there?" he pointed to the waiting area.

"Yes, please feel free," Anna said, giving him a speculative look.

With a gracious smile for the lovely young ladies, he sat down in the waiting room. After a few moments he leafed through the magazines until he found one about shipbuilding, and settle in to read that. It took half an hour for Dr. Sarah Miller to finish her rounds, and in that time he had noticed many long looks from the two women behind the desk, and a few curious looks from those people passing through. For the most part everyone behaved themselves and except for a curious child, there was no finger pointing or startled looks. No one asked him any questions, which he found quiet curious. It wasn't every day that a legendary ghost appeared in solid form in town. He was trying to decide if he was bothered by this notable lapse of notoriety when Dr. Miller showed up. She stopped by the desk and the young women smiled and pointed. After a long pause, the doctor turned around and stared at the Captain who offered her a pleasant smile. She shook her head and walked over to stand before him.

"Captain Gregg?"

"Dr. Miller," he frowned and shook his head.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm still trying to get used to the idea of female doctors."

"Do you object to us?" Sarah crossed her arms in front of her.

"Not at all, but in my day women weren't involved in such an occupation." He sighed. "It takes some getting used to; all of this takes some getting used to."

"I suppose it would." She looked at him thoughtfully. "You are here for a reason, I presume? How can I help you?"

"An education," he said.

"An education? What? I don't follow."

"The man that shot me, I don't know if you heard but it turns out he is a well known criminal with a rather extensive record. A felon as a matter of fact." He studied her face. "It occurred to me that I know very little about the crimes he has perpetrated, the way he uses drugs on children." He paused. "I want to better understand what drugs are in this day and time and how they can affect schoolchildren, and adults. I need information to do this. I am told he is a very bad man because of this but I need to better understand why." He looked into her face. "Does any of this make sense to you?"

"I think so." She smiled at him. "I'm not an expert on drugs but I can go over some information with you that will get you started on this topic, and if you need to know more after that we can make an appointment and discuss the subject at length. Would that help you?"

"Yes, I would be grateful. If there are people like that out there threatening children then I need to know how and why they do so."

The doctor studied him, seeing beyond the handsome face, seeing the concern and intelligence in his blue eyes, knowing that he was allowing her that glimpse into himself. "Why are you so concerned? You've been out of touch for well over one hundred years, why would this matter to you now?"

Captain Gregg tugged on his ear. "My dear lady, I am not quite so out of touch as you would think. Even though the world has passed by me I have tried to keep moderately informed of modern times." He gave her an appraising look. "And I have had more reason to be informed of current events the last few years."

Dr. Miller studied him for a moment, remembering the thing she had heard about him and the lovely Mrs. Muir since that awful shooting just a few days ago. And it clicked; of course, Mrs. Muir had school age children.

"Mrs. Muir and her children," she said and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, that would be my added incentive," he offered with a faint smile.

"You must care for them a great deal."

"As if they were my own."

"You two really are an item, aren't you?"

"We are," he laughed softly. "Now I just need to remind her of that."

"Ahh, unrequited love?" Sarah queried, not meaning it to be a hopeful voice.

"No, not that. Just a bit mis-directed at the moment."

"Mmmm, too bad. You're a very attractive man, I'd be happy to have you, rebound or not."

"Thank you, my dear," being Daniel Gregg, he did what came naturally, picked up her hand, raised it to her lips, and kissed it.

Sarah Miller blushed down to her toes. No doubt about it, this man was a charmer, real or not. His hand certainly felt real. Her curiosity got the better of her, and before he could draw his hand away, she captured it within her own and looked at it studying it.

"Dr. Miller?"

"You seem very real."

"Thank you," he said.

"How do you do it?"

He laughed. "I'm not exactly sure. Why?"

"You're fascinating, you shouldn't even be here."

"True enough."

"Say, I have an idea."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

"Can we meet tomorrow? Here is fine if it's easiest for you. I want to answer any questions you may have about the material I give you, and I might have a proposition for you."

"Proposition?" He gave her a look that made her blush again. "Really, Dr. Miller."

"Not that type of proposition," she squeaked, and worked to calm herself. "Professional, I assure you."

"It sounds interesting." He rubbed his chin. "All right. But let's change that up a bit. I would like to hear about this topic tomorrow at the time you say, but why don't you have dinner with me after our discussion tomorrow?" Daniel couldn't help but smile as the good doctor's jaw hit the floor with an audible thud.

"I thought that you….that is…" Sarah looked at him in confusion.

"My dear lady, what is the problem? You just finished telling me you would go out with me," the Captain couldn't help himself; he teased the poor woman just a little.

"But you just said that you and Mrs. Muir?" the Doctor looked at the Captain who raised an eyebrow at her, and nodded as he saw the understanding break over her face. "Oh, a ruse. You want to make her jealous?"

"Now you've got it."

"Why me?"

"Because, my dear, you are an attractive you woman who has already expressed an interest in me. You are beautiful and intelligent enough to understand what I am really doing. And I am hopeful you will play along?" he asked.

"What's in it for me?" she asked with a laugh.

"A night out with a handsome man, a free dinner, a few good stories." He gave her a charming smile.

"You're awfully hard to turn down," she said.

"That's the point."

"What do I have to do?" She looked at him.

"Nothing special, just enjoy dinner with me, I believe that will be enough."

"Will there be any touching? Hugging? Kissing?"

He couldn't help it, he laughed at her hopeful look. "Dr. Miller, how is it that someone as attractive as you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Who said that I don't?" She sighed. "How did you know?"

"You are just a tad eager for my company, and while I am appreciative, you should find someone deserving of you."

"You're not?" she gave him a long look.

"I'm taken. That's the whole point to this, isn't it? The charade." He studied her with kind eyes.

"Yes, it is. My apologies, I hope I haven't been too forward. It's just that you're so damn fascinating." She paused. "You shouldn't even be here."

"I am aware of that," he chafed uneasily. "So medical curiosity as well?"

"I am a doctor, so yeah, that too. I would like to poke and prod you to find out what makes you tick." She gave him her interested doctor look.

"Let's forego that," he said gauging her sincerity.

"I thought we could walk to the restaurant. Would that be acceptable?"

"Yeah, I'll be here all day anyway."

"Don't you ever leave here?" he smiled at her.

"Sometimes I think I live here," she said with a shake of her head. "I have a short day tomorrow, and should be done by with my official duties by three pm. Can we meet then? Anna or Chris can direct you to my office and we can discuss drugs and how it affects children."

"That would be fine," he agreed. "Then dinner after?"

"Yes, it will be a nice break for me," she gave him a strange look. "How is that you can eat? Do you need to eat?"

"No, not really, but for some reason I have retained some sense of taste and find I still enjoy it. ' He shrugged.

"How is Mrs. Muir doing? Is her shoulder healing?" the doctor in Sarah couldn't be suppressed.

"Fine, at least as far as I know."

"Will you remind her to stop by tomorrow so that I or another doctor can check her wound? I don't think it will give her any trouble but we need to do a follow up to be sure she is all right."

"I will most certainly do as you ask."

"Thank you, Captain Gregg." Sarah Miller's face blossomed into a genuine smile as she regarded him.

"Thank you, Dr. Miller." He bowed to her, and turned to leave the hospital, not realizing that Anna, Chris, and Dr. Miller watched his departure until he was out of sight, and then looked at one another and sighed.

The next stop for the Captain was Ed Peavey's office. He tried to ignore the looks he received from the residents of Schooner Bay seeing him out and about in the daylight. He exchanged pleasant smiles with those brave enough to look at him, and even said hello to a couple of children that seemed excited to see him as he passed by, their parents hurrying them along. All in all their reactions so far had been better than he expected, more charitable than he would have given most of them credit for.

He arrived a few minutes later and let himself into the makeshift constables' office to find Ed sitting at the desk, engrossed in paperwork, a worried expression on his face. He walked up to the desk, placed his hand on it and leaned on it.

"Mr. Peavey," he said and saw the man jump as if hit by lightning.

"C-c-c. ..Captain," he finally stammered. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh, nonsense, man. You said you would finish the report today and needed my signature, so here I am."

"Oh, prompt aren't you?" Ed regained his composure and in looked at the Captain. "It ain't done yet, will be this afternoon. Can you come back then?"

"Don't you have a rough draft?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then let me see that. I need to know what kind of fiction you are concocting so that I can adhere to your truth."

"I take it you're legal then?"

"Am I? I guess so." He shrugged. "Claymore produced a birth certificate as promised, and Mrs. Muir took me to get a social security card on Saturday…"

"Did you get it?"

"Of course I did, what kind of fool do you take me for?" He paused. "But I still need something called a picture ID. What the devil is that?"

"Pretty much what it says. Most people have a driver license. I don't suppose you want that?"

"Not at this point, no."

"Then you would need a state issued ID with your picture on it." He studied the ghost before him. "I don't suppose you photograph, do you?"

"Not usually. But in the past I was never corporeal either." He tugged on his ear.

"So you don't know?"

"Not really, no."

"No time like the present, is there?" Much to the Captain's amazement, Mr. Peavey turned around and pulled a contraption that he called a cameral from a table behind him. "It's a poloraid," he told the Captain proudly.

The Captain had no idea what a poloroid was, so just nodded in agreement, and looked up when Ed aimed the camera at him. They had to wait a couple of minutes for the photo to develop, and when it did, Ed hooted in glee.

"It worked; you can be photographed when you are like this." Ed smiled at the Captain.

"By the blessed saints, who would have thought?" the Captain rubbed his chin. "Mr. Peavey, may I have that. It's the first photograph of me that I've had in over one hundred years."

"Be my guest," Ed said and offered it to the Captain.

"And the report?" he reminded the older man.

"Ahh, yeah, that." Ed pulled the rough draft of the report from his desk and handed it to the Captain.

The Captain took a few moments, reading it carefully, muttering here and again as he went through the report. "So I am Daniel Gregg, a resident of Schooner Bay who is descended from the original Daniel Gregg."

"Seemed appropriate."

"And my long absences are explained by my working at sea, well that's all right. And my place of residence when I am in town is the cottage that Claymore owns that is close to Gull cottage?" He wrinkled his brow.

"Well, since Mrs. Muir and the children are renting Gull Cottage and you aren't, it seemed that we had to put you somewhere else while you were in town. And living so close to Gull Cottage help to explain why you are so close to the Muirs."

The Captain regarded Ed Peavey with a look of respect in his eyes. "Mr. Peavey, there is more to you then you let on, isn't there?"

"I would like to think so, Captain." He paused and studied the ghost. "There is something that you should do to make this more legitimate, but I don't know if you will like it."

"And what is that?" The Captain was intrigued.

"You need to move at least some of your things into that cottage so that it looks lived in. When you're a ….a….not like this then it doesn't matter what you do, but it might be best if you stayed there when you're like a real person."

"Move out of Gull Cottage?" He hadn't even considered it, but now that everything was changing the man may have a point. It would certainly make his sworn statements more legitimate if they could prove his residency there, and now that people knew about him, knew that he could be corporeal; it could harm Carolyn's reputation if he continued to live there. That hadn't even occurred to him. Maybe he should move out.

"Well, it might be for the best."

"You may have a point, Mr. Peavey. I will think on it. Do you need anything else of me?"

"Nope, just come back to sign this about four o'clock or so."

"As you wish." He closed his eyes and concentrated allowing himself to resume his spirit form, and felt a bit of energy returning to him. "Now if you will excuse me," he said and vanished.

Ed Peavey shook his head in amazement and sat down on his stool, he didn't know if he would ever get used to that.

The day out of town had been an unexpected blessing for Carolyn Muir as she was able to get away from her problems for a while and get a new perspective, it was good to get away to Bangor and do some research, be someplace where everything seemed normal and there were no things like ghosts, and unconventional love life with one and where the people in town didn't know for a fact that ghosts existed. She had been wrapped up in her research and had almost forgotten that she needed to be back to read over the police report and sign it for Ed Peavey. It was late when she remembered but she knew she still had enough to get into Schooner Bay and over what served as the police station to see Ed. Her trip back was uneventful and she got back earlier than expected, which was great because it gave her time to make a much needed appointment at the beauty salon. She did prefer going to Bangor or Boston for this particular vanity, but she didn't always have the money to splurge, and was actually pleased that she found a woman at the salon who seemed to do a consistently good job if not great job. Things being what they were due to her income and the size of Schooner Bay, it was a reasonable solution. The woman's name was Betty, and Carolyn was happy to see that she was in the salon today; she much preferred making her appointment with the person rather than calling it in.

The entrance to the salon was shielded by a non see through panel to the right side, the window to the street on the left, and a small receptionist desk straight ahead. The small opening at the end of the panel on the right side was the entrance to the small salon. Carolyn entered and waited to see if someone came up to the desk, they were usually very prompt about that. There were several women here and they were quite noisy, immersed in the latest town gossip, Carolyn was about to call out when she heard her name mentioned.

"Can you imagine? Carolyn Muir living in Gull Cottage all that time with him?"

"Is he really a ghost?"

"Oh, he has to be, did you see what that man, that drug dealer did to him? Did you see how he shot the Captain?"

"Yes, but he didn't flinch, put that awful man on the ground, and held him there until he was arrested, even helped escort him to jail!"

"What a man," someone said, and Carolyn was sure she heard the unknown woman swooning.

"He saved the school children."

"And Carolyn Muir. Don't forget that. She would have died if he hadn't stepped in."

"Maybe, but she did stop the drug dealer from selling to the children. That took some courage."

"Admittedly. She always has had quite the attitude."

"Well it was a good thing this time, as far as I'm concerned, they're both heroes."

Carolyn beamed for just a moment.

"But the Captain! He's real! There have been rumors about him forever but no one has ever seen him until now."

"She's kept him to herself," another woman agreed. "Though I can't say I blame her. I'd keep him to myself too."

There were murmurs of approval from the women in the room.

"So do you think that they well….do it?" squeaked a voice in discomfort and there was uneasy laughter all around.

"I don't know, but with him looking like that, I would certainly consider him, ghost or not."

Again murmurs from assent from around the room, then they were quiet for a few moments.

"So they really are living together, aren't they?"

"It would seem so."

"I heard the boy call him 'Dad', it seems they must be very close."

"Then why hasn't she made a point of being out with the Captain? Of showing him off?" There was smug laugh. "If she's not interested I bet all of the single women in Schooner Bay are more than willing to take a shot at him. I will certainly line up," the woman laughed again, and while it was noisy Carolyn decided that she didn't want to hear anymore, and left.

Carolyn parked her car outside of Ed Peavey's office, and got out. She paused for just a moment and stared at the door, leaning against her car. She wondered if the Captain was already here, he had agreed to meet with her and Ed at this time to go over the police report before it was submitted.

She wasn't sure how she felt at the moment. She wasn't as mad at him as she had been, because she had time to realize the alternative to his actions would have been fatal for her, and in truth, she had acted rather impulsively. She realized that he must have done the first thing that occurred to him in order to save her, and she couldn't be anything but grateful for that. Though she did want to spend eternity with him, she didn't want to hurry that along.

There was a lot more of her to think about but she was starting to realize that it wasn't Daniel she was objecting too, no matter what he may be; it was her relationship to Bobby that was haunting her. She had a bad marriage, one she had never really discussed with Daniel, and until now she had never realized that it was still affecting her. When she had discussed marriage with Daniel, it was because she loved him, but some part of her knew it could never come to pass, and so it was a safe subject. The recent events made it real, made marriage to Daniel possible, and it scared her, but at least she recognized it now and so could deal with it. She sighed and headed into Ed's office.

When she entered the office she was surprised to see the Captain sitting in the chair across from Ed's desk, regaling him with one of his many tales of the seven seas. Ed listened to the Captain, his attention never wavering as Daniel spun the tale which was nearing its end. Carolyn waited the few minutes necessary for the Captain to finish and then she cleared her throat.

"Oh, my dear, finally made it here, did you?"

"Sorry I'm late, there was more traffic coming back than I expected."

"No matter, I've been sharing some of my adventure with Ed who is a most apt listener."

"Mrs. Muir, I had no idea he was so interesting…."

The Captain gave her an indignant look and she almost laughed.

"…for a ghost I mean," Ed amended giving the Captain a guarded look. "No offense, Captain."

"Hmm, none taken, Mr. Peavey." The Captain rubbed his chin, and then turned to her. "My dear, Mr. Peavey has done the most remarkable thing, he has taken my picture."

"Your picture? You photograph?" she laughed at the delighted expression on his face.

"It would seem that in this form I do photograph. Look," he pushed the photo at her. "It's not the best photo but it's the first one I've had in over a hundred years. It' called a poloroid."

She looked at the photo and sure enough it was the Captain standing in Ed's office, the expression on his face was one of surprise. She was immediately aware that he had placed his hand on her back as he leaned over her shoulder and regarded the photo.

"Isn't it marvelous?" he said in a happy voice. "Now I can be in photos with you and the children."

She shifted her eyes to look at him for just a moment, part of her relieved that he still referred to her in the present tense, and couldn't help but smile at his joy over such a simple thing.

"That's wonderful," she said.

"Here, stand here beside me," he said and pulled her to stand by his side, his arm around her waist, and then he looked at Ed. "Mr. Peavey, if you would take a photo of Mrs. Muir and myself I would be grateful." He grinned at her. "It will be our first picture together."

"My pleasure, Captain." Ed stood up and retrieved the poloroid camera, stood across from the smiling couple, and looked at them.

'Say cheese," he said.

"Cheese? Why on earth would I say cheese?" the Captain questioned.

"It' something you do before a photo, it lets you show your smile," Carolyn answered.

"But why don't you just say smile?" the Captain turned to face her.

"It's a tradition," she said.

"Smile," Ed tried again, and they stopped their discussion long enough to look at the camera, and he snapped the picture and laughed.

"Well, that is not the photo I wanted to have with you," he grumbled.

"But our first photo?" She smiled at him.

"Aye, it is," he relaxed a bit and smiled back.

"All right you two, will you please read the police report so that we are on the same page? I have to turn this in," he handed a report to Mrs. Muir.

"Certainly, Ed," she said and sat down in a chair with the report.

Daniel sat down next to her, leaning in so that he could read the report too. Too say this was distracting was a huge understatement. They hadn't been together for days but it felt like years to her. She managed to not jump out of her seat when his fingers brushed hers, and tried not to pay attention to how his touch seemed to linger on her hand, or was she imagining that? Blast! She missed their intimacies. But she pulled herself together and put her writer's mind to work reading the report, and found that Ed had written a very good report that remained as close to factual as possible with regard to their parts in the crime, but omitting the fact of Daniel's true state of being. She looked across the desk at the older man, who offered her a small smile.

"Mr. Peavey, Ed, I think you've done a fine job," she said.

"I concur," the Captain agreed with a nod of his head, "I find it quite acceptable."

"But what about the criminal, Mr. Smith? What if he tells everyone what the Captain really is?" she asked, concern marring her features.

"I don't think that's a problem. First of all, who would really believe him?" He winked at Carolyn and the Captain. "And secondly, we don't have to worry about that, do we, Captain?"

The Captain was quite pleased with himself as he stretched his long legs out in front of him. "No, Mr. Peavey, we don't."

"What did you do?" Carolyn asked.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear, I simply allowed him to remember my name and that I live in Schooner Bay and the he needs to be terrified of me, but he will not remember what I am." He gave her a smug smile. "It worked like a charm."

Carolyn shook her head and laughed and then turned back to Ed. "So, what do we do now? Will there be a further investigation?"

"I don't know. I turn in the report and we wait. If they feel everything is in order there probably won't be much more that happens. They may talk to a few people to verify their facts but that will probably be it. If they decide to pursue a large investigation then it will stir up a lot of people and a lot of dust." He paused. "It's a good thing you are getting your thing in order, Captain Gregg." He paused. "Now you can get a picture ID."

"Yes, if I must," the Captain seemed puzzled. "There are so many documents needed just to be alive in this world that I'm afraid it sometimes escapes me."

She placed a hand on his arm, and he didn't pull away, only smiled at her. "I have to pick the kids up from school, will you come with me?"

"If you would like," he said. "Are you sure I won't be in your way?"

"You are never in my way, Daniel." She looked into his blue eyes for a long moment and it almost felt like normal.

Ed cleared his throat. "Then with your approval I'll file this report." He smiled at the pair. "Tell Martha I'll call her after dinner."

"We will, Ed, and thank you for being so understanding." Carolyn gave him a sweet smile.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Muir, Captain."

The two turned and left Ed's office.

For the first time in about a week the family had dinner together, which included the Captain. The children were delighted and happily told him about their school day and all of the things that happened at school. Carolyn smiled as the Captain listened with rapt attention and commented where it was appropriate to do so, including his wise advice to the children. She loved to watch him interact with the kids and how the kids turned to him, she couldn't have wanted anything more for them, couldn't have found a better man for them. She brushed away the unbidden tear of happiness at the picture in front of her and instead concentrated on what the children were actually saying.

"So all of my friends want to meet you," Jonathan chirped.

"Mine too, especially the girls, and their mothers!" Candy laughed.

"The girls and their mothers?" The Captain raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they think you're handsome," Candy said.

"As well they should."

"Aww, all that girl stuff," Jonathan waved his hand. "My friends just think it's cool that we live with a ghost…"

"Spirit..."

"Spirit, Dad." Jonathan rolled his eyes. "But can they meet you?"

"Yeah, can they?" Candy asked.

The Captain looked at Carolyn across the table. "I have no objection as long as we arrange it. We don't want people showing up here just because they can, do we? At least I took care of the phone the last couple of days."

"You did that?" Carolyn asked

He nodded.

"Thank God that you do," Martha added her two cents. "And not that you asked, but I think it's a good idea."

"What Martha?" Carolyn looked at her housekeeper.

"That everyone meets the Captain, in person I mean. There will be a lot less talk and speculation if they see what he really is.

"Martha! Do you really think I'll do parlor tricks for everyone?"

"That's not what I meant. Let's just have a party. It's nice outside; we could do a bar-b-que and invite Schooner Bay to meet their longtime resident."

"Me." The Captain looked amused.

"You," Martha said firmly. "And since you can be solid now, don't do anything except for to say hello and mingle. Hearing your reputation I'm sure you used to be quite good at interacting with people."

"Oh, I was, Martha. I was very charming in my lifetime."

"You still are," Carolyn murmured quietly.

"Thank you, my dear," he gave her a warm look, and then surveyed the crew. "I think the idea has some merit…"

"It would be neat!"

"Yeah, cool!"

"Carolyn?" the Captain looked at her, and used her first name for the first time in days.

"I don't know." She shrugged and looked at everyone else. "The rest of you want to do this? It will be a lot of work."

There was a chorus of assent from around the room, though Carolyn appeared skeptical. "Well, the ayes have it." She sighed. "I guess we're going to have a picnic."

The kid cheered happily.

"But when?" she asked Martha.

"A week?" That should give me enough time to pull the menu together and the rest of you enough time to organize.

"I don't want to officially advertise," Carolyn said.

"Then how about word of mouth," Daniel said. "We just invite people and ask them to pass it along. That should suffice."

"I guess I'll have to go to the beauty parlor after all," Carolyn said with a frown.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing," she waved it off.

"I can invite Dr. Miller as I am having dinner with her tomorrow," Daniels said.

"Doctor?" Candy asked.

"You?" Jonathan asked

"Whatever for?" Martha asked.

"You have a date?" Carolyn growled, her comment unnoticed by the others.

He laughed at their incredulous faces. "It's for informational purposes only. I am concerned about drugs and the effects it can have on children so I want to learn more so that I can help protect two children I love very much."

The kids laughed, Candy even blushed a bit.

"So I am taking her out to dinner as a thank you after our discussion."

"Dr. Miller is very pretty," Carolyn frowned, remembering that it was her denying her relationship with Daniel to the doctor that had started this whole mess. She tried to ignore the pangs of jealousy she felt, and raised her eyes to look at him.

"Yes, she is. And you have made her aware of the fact that we are just friends and nothing more," he reminded Carolyn again of what she had said.

They looked at each other and there was a long moment of tension between them, Carolyn tried to convey how sorry she was with her green eyes, but she saw the Captain's blue eyes harden and the mirth disappear from them.

"In any event, that's what I shall do tomorrow." He stood up and looked from Carolyn to Martha. "I hope that one of you lovely ladies will be able to take me to apply for a …photo ID…sometime this week?"

Martha looked from one to another sensing the mood had changed.

"I will see the rest of you later," he said and vanished.

"Mom, what just happened?" Candy asked, turning to her mother. "Dad was in such a good mood and then he just…" she shrugged.

"We were both reminded of what started this fight," she said.

"Haven't you fixed that yet?" Candy said.

"Yeah, come on, Mom. Make up with Dad. As awful as it is I'd rather see you guys kissing all the time than have you fighting," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan!" Carolyn blushed. "We don't kiss all the time."

"Sure you do, but its okay. I guess it's just normal for you guys." He shrugged. "Anyhow, can you fix what's wrong? I don't like it when you guy fight."

"Besides, he's already got a date, Mom, and he's only been real for a few days. Why would you let him go?" Candy asked.

"Is the reason he already has a date because he's hot?" Jonathan asked, exchanging a sly look with his sister.

"That and he's smart, and sweet," Candy affirmed with a nod. "Mom just needs to fix things with him, don't you Mom?'

"I'll see what I can do," Carolyn sighed. "But fixing adult thing isn't always easy."

"Sure it is, Mom," Candy gave her a knowing look. "Just marry him. It's what you both really want."

"But he hasn't asked me."

"Then ask him, it's the seventies, women are allowed." Her daughter smiled at her. "It would be cool to see a woman ask a man to marry her."

"Don't get ahead of things; we still have problems to work out."

"Whatever," Candy shrugged. "Come on, Jon, let's go and finish our homework." She said and the kids ran off to the living room.

"A party? I can hardly wait. I do so enjoy a good party," Martha said, ignoring the now thoughtful look on Mrs. Muir's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ghost of Schooner Bay**

**Chapter Nine**

The next day at the appointed time, Captain Gregg arrived at the hospital and was directed to Dr. Miller's office by the staff at the front desk. The Captain went down the hallway where Dr. Miller's office was located, after looking at several doors, found the one with her name on it. He knocked and heard a muffled 'come in,' from the other side of the door.

He entered the small office and saw a desk that was inundated with paperwork, separated into neat piles, but many different piles, there were several book scattered on a nearby coffee table, and a bookshelf filled with medical books.

Sarah Miller looked up from her desk and before she could stop herself, smiled at Captain Gregg, a smile of interest. He recognized it for what it was, and amused, smiled back.

"Dr. Miller? I believe we have an appointment."

"Is it that time already?" She glanced at the clock on her desk and shook her head. "I'm sorry, there's just so much to do." She sighed and pushed a pile of papers away from her.

"What is it that you're working on?"

"Some research, nothing important." She smiled at him again. "I was wondering if you'd stop by."

"If I make an appointment I keep it, why would you doubt that?" He said.

"No offense intended, Captain Gregg. In this day and age many people don't keep appointments and don't bother telling people that."

"That is incredibly rude," he said.

"Yes, it is. So thank you for keeping this one, you have impressed me again."

"My pleasure," Captain Gregg inclined his head.

"Please, sit."

The Captain looked at the chair she indicated and saw that there was another stack of papers on them. She saw his look and then shifted her eyes to the chair and realized her error.

"Captain, I'm so sorry. I seem to have gotten carried away with my research."

"You seem very serious about it," he said.

"Oh, I am. I do like Schooner Bay but I hope to be accepted as a Doctor at a fertility clinic in Boston.'

'Fertility clinic?" he wrinkled his brow. "What on earth is that?"

Sarah moved the papers off of the chair, and turned to look at him, trying not to blush as she told him about the research that meant so much to her. "Yes, a fertility clinic. You haven't heard of such a thing, have you?"

"No, I haven't. What in blazes is that?" his tone was genuinely curious.

"Thing have changed a lot since your day. There are couples in this day and age that are good people and would like to have children, but for various reasons, they are unable to."

"What kind of reasons?"

Sarah stared at the incredibly attractive man before her and realized she really didn't want to have this conversation, she felt a blush rising in her cheeks as she tried to be scientific and objective. "Well, usually either the man or the woman has a fault in their reproductive system."

"Like what?"

"Really?" Sarah looked at him. "You want me to explain this to you?"

"Well, yes, how else will I understand?"

"Oh, boy," she muttered, and took another deep breath. "Okay, the short version is this, and forgive me if I tell you something you already know, but I don't know what you know." She looked into his curious blue eyes and still found that she didn't want to have this  
conversation with him, maybe she could shorten it up. "Sometimes the woman's eggs, ova are defective, and sometimes the man's sperm are defective. If it is at all possible a fertility clinic tries to fix that so that a couple can have a child."

"That can be fixed?" His voice was filled with amazement.

'Sometimes."

"That's most remarkable."

"Yes and a very interesting field of study." She smiled at him, taking this moment to change the topic. "Now, you were here to talk about drugs and how they're affecting the children in this town?"

"Yes, I read the information you gave me and found it most informative, but I do have some questions about drugs and their use?"

"Then ask and I will answer what I can." She shrugged. "If you have more questions than I can answer I can always refer you to someone else."

"Thank you. My first question is about the drugs themselves, the types and what they do. Perhaps we can start there?"

"Sure," she said and waited for his questions to begin.

The children regarded each other, trying to hide their smiles. Their mother had been cranky all day and she got worse as the day went on, and they were sure it was because the Captain had spent the later part of the afternoon with another woman, Dr. Miller at the hospital. And looking at the clock they could see that it was almost time for his dinner date with her.

In something that almost never happened, Martha had made a mistake and somehow burned dinner, making it inedible. Carolyn yelled at her, Martha yelled back, and got so angry that she left the house, leaving the rest of the family to fend for themselves.

Jonathan and Candy were quiet for the first few minutes, letting their mother yell and bluster her displeasure with the current situation, in some ways she sounded like the Captain, and they didn't look at each other for fear of smiling.

'You two are awfully quiet," she said at last, putting her hands on her hips as she surveyed them.

"You were mad, Mom, we didn't want to interrupt," Candy said.

"We thought it was better for you to yell yourself out," Jonathan agreed. "It's only dinner and Martha said she was sorry."

Carolyn sighed, the kids were right, she shouldn't have yelled at Martha the way she did, she knew it wasn't dinner she was mad about. It was the fact that Daniel was out with another woman. He said it was a way of saying thank you to her but there were certainly less personal ways to thank someone! She looked at the clock, saw the time and wondered if he was enjoying himself.

"Mom, are we going to eat dinner? I'm hungry," Jonathan said.

"Me too, Mom. Can we go into town?" Candy chimed in.

"Well…" Carolyn was hesitant, Daniel was in town and they might run into him, she didn't want to be accused of spying on him.

"You aren't going to cook, are you?" Jonathan said with an unhappy face.

"No, no I'm not. I really don't feel like cooking tonight. And it's getting late so we should get a move on, not much will be open if we wait any longer." Damn, she hadn't wanted to do this but didn't feel like she had any choice.

The kid chattered happily as they put on their shoes and ran out to the car. Carolyn picked up her purse and car keys and tried to think positive thoughts as she walked out to the car where the children waited impatiently.

Dinner with Dr. Miller was enjoyable and Daniel found that he was having a marvelous time out in the world again in the company of a lovely woman. He had taken her to Norrie's as it was the nicest restaurant still open this late during the week, and Norrie didn't mind if customers lingered at their tables for a time. Norrie was so pleased that the Captain was at his restaurant that he offered up their dinners for free, though he gave the Captain an odd look when he saw that he woman he was escorting wasn't Mrs. Muir.

Dr. Miller was an intelligent well educated, attractive woman and under different circumstances he would be plying her with alcohol and convincing her to go home with him. He smiled to himself, but that was another lifetime ago, one that he had happily let behind. He looked up at the clock and Sarah laughed.

"When are you expecting her to show up?"

"Oh, it should be any time now if the children and Martha have followed through." Just as he finished, they heard the sound of the main door being opened to admit more customers. It was Carolyn and the children. The children subtly glanced at the Captain and the doctor, hiding their smile, and the Captain had to restrain a laugh. God, he loved those kids.

"Norrie's, why did you want to come to Norrie's?" Carolyn groused.

"Come on, Mom, it's the only good place that's open," Jonathan said.

Norrie greeted them and with a curious look, and glanced over to where the Captain sat with Dr. Miller, as he seated Mrs. Muir and the children at a nearby table. Carolyn caught his look and followed it to find the Captain, her Captain happily engaged in conversation with the beautiful doctor. It was enough to make her blood boil. Grinding her teeth together, she sat down, and stared at the table across the way.

Candy and Jonathan did a high five under the table, and then took the menus from Norrie with a thank you while their mother sat unmoving as the specials were recited. Norrie was aware that something was going on between her and the Captain, but wisely decided to stay out of it. When Mrs. Muir ignored him after the specials, he sighed and told the kids he would be back shortly.

"Mom! Hey, Mom! What are you going to get?" Candy asked.

"Candy, what?" She turned her gaze back to the kids.

"Norrie will be back in a couple of minutes, Mom, we have to place our order," Jonathan instructed helpfully.

"Oh, that. I think I'll just have soup and a salad, I'm not very hungry. The Lobster Bisque though, it's always good here."

"I want fish and chips," Jonathan said. "But with malt vinegar dressing."

"Really, why? I thought you liked tartar sauce," Candy commented.

"Not anymore. I like malt vinegar, just like the Captain."

'I think I might have soup and a salad too, that sounds good," Candy agreed as she looked over her choices.

Norrie returned just a few moments later to get there order and with another look between the two tables he said nothing and left for the kitchen.

Carolyn had turned her gaze on Daniel again, and had to bite her lip as she saw him take the young doctor's hand in his.

"Captain, you really are milking this for all it's worth, aren't you?" Sarah Miller smiled at him, and she had the nicest dimples.

"Daniel, after playing this charade with me I think you have earned the right to call me that."

'All right, Daniel." She batted her eyes at him and he laughed.

"If you're not careful, Sarah, we could end up being friends."

"Friends with a ghost?"

"Spirit, my dear, friends with a spirit."

"I think I would like that. A bit unusual, but one can never have too many friends, no matter where they find them, right?"

"Right," he said and gently caressed her hands.

"You really should stop doing that because I'm thinking I would very much like to bring you home with me," she said.

"And we have discussed that, you know that will not happen," he offered her a sweet smile.

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

They both laughed quietly.

What are they talking about? Carolyn wondered, her green eyes filled with fire. How dare he go out with her here at Norrie's? What would everyone think now that he was out with another woman? How could he do that to her?

"Mom," Candy said patiently for the third time. "You're soup is getting cold. It won't be any good if you don't eat it soon."

"What dear? Oh, yes, the soup." Carolyn reached for her spoon, put it in her soup, and brought the spoon to her mouth.

"I wonder if the Captain really likes her." Jonathan chose that moment to voice his opinion and Carolyn nearly spit out her soup.

"Jonathan! They're just out for dinner; he's thanking her for getting information for him."

"I don't know, Mom, look, he's kissing her hand and everything."

Carolyn turned to look, and the Captain, her Captain was indeed kissing the other woman's hand. She started counting backwards from one hundred in order to calm herself.

"So I'm curious," Sarah said.

"You have been nothing but that. What now?"

"Will you come see me at work tomorrow?"

"I could, but why?" he asked, amused.

"One, I think you may have a little more work to do in order to get your lady love to capitulate. She's been staring daggers at me since they arrived but has shown remarkable restraint. Two, I actually have some more medical issues to discuss with you. Mrs. Muir is due for a recheck on her wound anyway, isn't she?"

"She is, and yes, while she is seeing her doctor I could stop by to see you," He gave her hand a squeeze. "Consider it done."

"So, we've finished our dinner. Do you want to torture her some more by ordering dessert?" Sarah grinned at him and he gently released her hand.

"Yes, let's. And thank you again for your assistance."

"No problem. I don't get asked out by enough handsome men, it's a treat for me."

"One that you should have more often." He frowned. "I wish I knew of someone."

"Now you're playing matchmaker for me?" Sarah laughed outright and it was a lovely sound. Daniel thought that she certainly was deserving of a good man, he would have to file that away in the back of his mind for later.

What were they saying to each other? Carolyn fumed, her food untouched except for a few bites that Candy had coaxed out of her. She realized she was jealous but she couldn't help herself. Daniel was her man, her ghost, why was he out with someone else? But she knew the answer to that, she had for all intents and purposes freed him to do this, she was the one who said they had no relationship, that they were just friends. And here he was, having a date with a beautiful, intelligent woman who obviously thought he was very attractive. And he was. She studied him again. He was tall, muscular legs, broad chest, strong arms, handsome visage, neatly trimmed beard, lovely reddish brown hair that curled at the ends, a masculine face, strong jaw, and piercing blue eyes. A man's man but with an exceptionally tender heart for those that he loved. She swallowed the lump in her throat, as she realized she was on the verge of throwing it all away.

"Hey, Mom, we're done and it's getting dark, we have to get home, don't we?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, Mom, we have homework."

"Just a minute, kids, we'll go in just a minute." Carolyn turned back to watch Daniel and the Doctor, they were just finishing up dessert.

The Captain had just finished telling Sarah of one of his sea faring adventures, told in typical Daniel style, with the use of his amazing voice, appropriate gestures, and laughter as required. Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. Holding her sides, she wiped the tears of laughter from her face, and the Captain grinned at her.

'That was…hilarious…" she gasped. "Are you always this good at regaling someone with your adventures?"

"Of course I am. Would you expect anything less?" He paused. "You have been a most appreciative audience and I thank you for that, but I fear it is time for me to go and bid you good night."

"Wait, you live with her right?" Sarah asked, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Well, it's my house so technically she and the children live with me, but yes."

"Then you'll see her tonight?"

"I expect so, after we get home and the children are in bed."

"Then let's give her something else to think about."

"Whatever do you mean?" the Captain said as he got to his feet, and pulled out the chair for Dr. Miller.

'Just act surprised and push me away, then she'll know you didn't instigate this…" she said and turned around and pulled the Captain in for a thorough kiss.

Daniel was so startled that for a moment he forgot to resist, but then he was pushing her away. "Dr. Miller!" Was all that he could manage in the best indignant voice he could muster.

My God! She had grabbed him and was kissing him! That brazen hussy had her lips all over Daniel, and that wasn't something she was going to stand still for, Carolyn thought and before she knew it she was standing in front of the two of them, hands on her hips as she cleared her throat.

"Daniel," she said sweetly as he gracefully extricated himself from Dr. Miller's arms.

"Carolyn," he nodded and her and took a step away from the good doctor which mollified her a bit.

"Don't you think it's time to come home?"

"Oh, is there something pressing?" She was suddenly reminded again of Bobby and his wandering ways. She glared at the Captain.

"It's time to get the children ready for bed."

"Ahh, my favorite shipmates. Of course I'll be there," he knelt down and held out his arms and the kids ran into them.

"Good work, my shipmates," he whispered. They just hugged him.

"Allow me to escort Dr. Miller home to make sure she arrives safely, and then I shall return home. Does that meet with your approval?" he asked Carolyn.

"Yes," she grumbled, wishing she could really say that she thought Dr. Miller was quite capable of fending for herself. "But after the kids go to bed we need to talk."

"As you wish," he said, and with a bow to her and the children, he escorted Dr. Miller out the door.

Carolyn stared after him.

The children were in bed, having been tucked in by both of their parents, and Carolyn had told him that she had to go to the Master Cabin to get ready for bed. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or angry when he didn't follow her there and excused himself instead. She wasn't sure why she put on one of her most alluring negligees, a favorite of his, actually. Yes, she did know why she did that, she wanted him back in her bed and was hoping to get him there, to wipe away the memory of him flirting with Dr. Miller.

"Daniel? Daniel? Where are you?"

"I am here, my dear, no need to call further," he said, instantly appearing by her side. He appraised her in appreciation with a warm look. "You look lovely, my dear."

"Do I?" she asked and he frowned at the tone of her voice. "Better than Dr. Miller?"

Ahh, they were about to have a fight, Carolyn was indeed jealous. He kept his smile to himself.

"I did not realize you were competing with the good doctor for my affections," he said in a smooth voice.

"Competing?" She turned on him and he saw the fire in her eyes. "It's only been a few days since…since…."

"Our break up?" he supplied helpfully.

"It's not a breakup!" she slammed her hand down on the desk.

"It is not? Then what is it when one person in a committed relationship rejects the other? I thought that was what you would call a break up?"

"It is…but it's not!" Carolyn gritted her teeth.

"Typical feminine logic, you want things both ways, don't you?" He growled at her.

"She had her hands all over you!" Carolyn protested.

"All over me? Hardly. You're the only female in many, many years that can claim that." His blue eyes glittered in the dim light of the room. "And apparently that wasn't enough for you."

"But you held her hand."

"Yes, and?"

"And you kissed her!"

"She kissed me, I did not start it."

"But you let her!"

"She took me by surprise, If you care to remember, I pushed her away," he reminded her in an even voice.

Carolyn stopped and took a deep breath, realizing the truth of his words. He did seem surprised, and he did push Dr. Miller away. She gave him a suspicious look. "Did you like her kiss?" she muttered to the desk

"Carolyn, look at me," Daniel put a finger under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking into his eyes. "She is not you, nor will she ever be you."

"She's beautiful," Carolyn mumbled.

"Aye, and intelligent and blessed with a wonderful sense of humor, all in all a most desirable woman,' he said.

"And you'd rather be with her," Carolyn closed her eyes, feeling like a lead stone was sitting on her chest, in her heart, and sadly it was a familiar feeling, one that she had learned from Bobby. She had given her heart to another man and he was about to walk out on her to be with another, more beautiful woman. She should have known she could never compete.

"You are putting words in my mouth; you are the one that pushed me away. I am still here, you only have to claim me," he said and she opened her eyes to stare into his blue ones filled with love.

"Claim you? How do I do that?"

"There are many ways, my dear. You only have to decide if and when you want to. I have only had dinner with another woman to thank her for her help in educating me as to community issues. I cannot help that she finds me so irresistible, surely you know that?" he gave her a patented self assured smile that she knew so well.

"Oh, Daniel, I really do love you,' she said and reached out her hand, tenderly stroking his cheek.

"And I love you, but we can't go on until you get past this, surely you know that?"

She nodded sadly.

"Then I will leave you to your thoughts," he said, and bent down to place a tender kiss on her soft lips. "Goodnight, my dear."

And he was gone.

It really was up to her, she had to sort this all out. She knew now that she didn't want to lose him to another woman, ghost or not, he was hers and she intended to keep him. And he wasn't like Bobby, she realized as the weight began to lift from her chest. He told her it was her that he still loved and had no romantic interest in the doctor, and she so wanted to believe him.

With a sigh, she climbed under the covers and into bed, his bed, pulling thoughts of Daniel about her as she settled into the waiting arms of sleep.

The next afternoon at the hospital, Carolyn waited by the front door, but there was no sign of Daniel anywhere. He was always quite prompt but he was now ten minutes late. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she went in search of Dr. Sarah Miller, and found her office a few minutes later. The door to the office was ajar, so she pushed it open. Dr. Miller had a hand on Daniel's shoulder as she leaned over him, pointing to various items in the papers laid out on the desk in front of him. She heard his murmured questions and her quick answers, even a shared laugh between the two of them, and felt herself getting jealous. She cleared her throat and went to Daniel's side, looking at the doctor, and then at him as she placed her hand on his other arm, and gripped it possessively.

"Doctor?" she nodded to the lady with a tight smile. "Daniel, you're late. You were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago."

"Really? I am sorry, my dear. We were having a most fascinating discussion and I quite lost track of time."

"Daniel is a most interesting man," Sarah glanced at Mrs. Muir, but her gaze remained fixed on the Captain.

"You have no idea," she gave the doctor a brittle smile. When had she started to call him Daniel? It had taken her almost two years before he allowed that familiarity with her.

The Captain became aware of her tight grip on his arm and looked at her in curiosity, immediately surmising the problem from the look on her face. "My dear, why don't you sit down for a few minutes and join us," he gestured to the chair next to him. "I'm sure Sarah won't mind."

"Not at all," she offered Carolyn a genuine smile, and returned to the chair on the other side of the desk.

With some reluctance, Carolyn let go of Daniel's arm, and took the chair beside him. Sarah? He was calling the doctor, Sarah? She collected herself and turned to the doctor, a polite smile on her face. "So, what were you talking about that was so fascinating?"

"A little of everything, I think. When you came in we were discussing drugs, and their effect on children and the community."

"Well, that's a worthwhile topic. What else did you discuss?"

"Reproduction," Dr. Miller said watching Carolyn with some amusement.

"Reproduction?" Carolyn sputtered. "What does that mean?"

"My dear, what should it mean?" Daniel gave her an innocent look.

"Well, you're a doctor, I would hope that it was a professional discussion," she said turning to face the doctor.

"As I said, Daniel is a very attractive man," the Doctor smiled at the Captain again.

"Thank you," Daniel's eyes twinkled as he couldn't help but preen. "And you, Sarah, are a most lovely woman."

"Thanks. Coming from you that's quite a compliment." She looked at Carolyn. "I'm really glad that the two of you are only friends."

"But that isn't true," Carolyn said, and took his hand in hers.

'My status has been elevated?" Daniel asked in surprise. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"We are more than friends; we are in a… relationship." She looked to him for help but none was forthcoming.

"And what would be the status of that relationship?" he inquired politely.

She sighed and glared at him. "It's a mutually loving, exclusive relationship. Isn't that right, Daniel?" She clutched his hand tightly.

"Carolyn, if I could feel pain I believe your grip would hurt a great deal," he looked at his tightly clutched hand.

"Tell her," Carolyn said.

"Very well." Daniel smiled at the woman doctor that sat behind the desk. "It's as I have told you before. Carolyn and I are…involved, and as she says, we are exclusive."

"Pity," she said and then looked at Carolyn. "You are very lucky, Mrs. Muir."

"And what were you discussing about reproduction?" Carolyn asked sweetly.

"Just that it what my research is for," she gestured to the papers scattered around the room. "As I told Daniel, I am hoping to get a position in a fertility clinic in Boston."

"What made you decide to get into that?" Carolyn asked.

"I have a sister who is a bit older than you are now. She and her husband married in their early twenties. More than anything they wanted a family, but no matter what they tried, nothing worked out for them. I want to be able to help people like them, couples who through no fault of their own are unable to have their own children." She shrugged. "It matters to me."

"That must be a very interesting field," Carolyn commented, starting to relax.

"It is, and it brings hope to people. I like that." She smiled at Carolyn, and Carolyn started to think that maybe this young doctor wasn't so bad after all.

"And speaking of research, I wanted to ask you something," she said to the Captain. "Due to patient confidentiality I have to ask to talk to you alone."

'Anything you have to say to me you can say to Carolyn."

"All right." Sarah took a deep breath. "You, Captain Gregg are a walking, talking miracle that defies scientific description. You shouldn't exist, and you most certainly shouldn't be able to walk around looking like a human being. I know that you don't function as one though. From my brief glimpse of your horrendous injury, I saw only the faintest hint of any internal organs or blood. That is amazing and endlessly fascinating to me." She paused and took a deep breath. "Please, may I research you?"

"Research me? What does that mean exactly?" Daniel asked.

"I want to take tissue samples and run experiments," she said.

"You want to what?" the Captain was somewhere between indignant and amused.

"I want to see what makes you what you are, what makes you tick," her excitement was palpable. "You are amazing and I'm sure no one has had a chance to research an actual spirit, it would be incredible, and I can't tell you how much it would mean to me." She implored him,

"Daniel, this could be a problem. Do you want to make this part of what you are, well, public?"

"That is a major concern. Can you promise to keep this research private, between us?" the Captain asked her with a sharp look.

"Oh, I would swear to it. Some of the research would have to be validated by a third party but that could be done without revealing your identity. I swear we could work something out." She was almost pleading with him.

"Daniel, you aren't really considering this, are you?" Carolyn was stunned.

"Maybe." He gave her a look. "I am rather curious myself as to what 'makes me tick.' I don't have any explanation as to why I'm here, why I can assume corporeal form, why I can do the things I do,' he said and gave her a significant look.

"Let me consider it," he said to Dr. Miller at last. "If so we would have to have certain agreements in place to protect our privacy."

'Of course, whatever you are comfortable with," she easily agreed.

"I think it's time for us to leave," he said. The Captain stood up and assisted Carolyn to her feet. "Thank you for your time today, Dr. Miller, and your kind offer. I shall consider what you have said and get back to you on it."

"Thank you, Captain Gregg, Mrs. Muir, I appreciate your time," she said and walked them to the door. She watched them disappear down the hall, and sighed.

Once the children were in bed, Carolyn had some time to think about things, she wanted very much to put things back in a proper perspective, and get her happy life back on track. She realized it was his being public, out in the open that upset her. Not only did Schooner Bay know about him, but because of his heroic actions they also knew about them, their private affair was not so private anymore. Why couldn't she admit to anyone outside of the family what her feelings were for the Captain?

She walked out on the balcony, seeking solace as she stared at the bright stars scattered across a back sky. They twinkled at her in complete disregard of her problems.

Her problem wasn't the Captain; it was her poor excuse for a husband, Bobby Muir. She had thought she had left all of her negative feelings of anger, resentment, neglect and jealousy behind her when he had died. Apparently she was wrong, and she owed a certain special spirit and apology. She felt that she should seek the Captain out since she was the one that needed to apologize, so she pulled a robe on over her negligee and went up to the wheelhouse.

Upon opening the door she saw no sign of the Captain, so she made her way in and standing by the loveseat, called out to him. 'Captain? Captain are you here?' There was no sign of him so after a moment she called again. "Daniel? Daniel, please? I want to talk to you."

"Very well," she heard his voice before he appeared. "Madame," he inclined his head to her.

"May I?" she gestured to the love seat.

'If you wish. I take it this is to be an extended conversation?"

"It could be, I guess that depends on how reasonable you are willing to be."

"I am always reasonable, surely you know that by now?" he asked her.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" she murmured more to herself than to him.

"So?' He prompted.

Carolyn took a deep breath, preparing herself for the upcoming discussion and getting her emotions under control so that she could offer an apology. 'I think I owe you an apology," she said and after a moment met his blue eyes. "And maybe an explanation as well."

"Go on," he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge our relationship in public." She sighed. "My problem isn't with you or what you are, it's with Bobby.'

"Your husband?" Daniel studied her with a serious expression.

"Yes. We had some issues." She expelled a breath that blew some loose strand of hair away from her face. "He was not a good husband. We married young and thought we were in love."

"But you weren't?" Carolyn heard the notes of jealousy in the Captain's voice but chose to ignore them.

"No, but I didn't know that until much later into our marriage. Once Bobby and I figured it out we had been married for a while and already had Candy." She rubbed her forehead feeling an impending headache. "It was rough, but I tried to make it work because of the children. Then I found out he was cheating on me. I was pregnant with Jonathan, his child, and the man was cheating on me.' She gave a bitter laugh and heard the building thunder. When she looked at the Captain she saw the anger in his expression.

"The cad! The unmitigated fool! How dare he neglect you in favor of those harlots? How could he not understand the treasure he had in you?" he roared in anger and indignation.

"Daniel, please, calm down. We are talking about my past history and though I appreciate your outrage, it's already over."

"Very well," he said.

"Anyway, the short version is that I ended up thinking very little of men as a whole, found them quite untrustworthy."

"No wonder," he muttered.

"Bobby was intelligent, handsome, and a womanizer, being married to me didn't faze him in the least, nor stop his behavior." She looked at the Captain with a sad expression. "And now that you're real to a good portion of the world, I realize that you have some of the same qualities. You too are handsome, intelligent, and have admitted to being a womanizer. You've told me you love me, but so did he…" she shrugged and wiped away a tear that was running down her face. "I know it's not fair, you've been nothing but good to me, but…"

"But you are afraid things will turn out the same?" He asked in a soft voice.

The Captain concentrated and willed himself corporeal and then sat down beside Carolyn. He tenderly reached out a hand and placed it against her cheek. Without a word, she leaned into it, seeking solace in the comfort of his touch. "Carolyn, look at me."

After a long moment of trying to collect herself, she gazed into the Captain's loving blue eyes.

"Carolyn, I am not Bobby Muir, nor will I ever be. What you said about me, is true, or at least was true. I was a ladies' man, enjoyed them, loved them, never wasted a moment with them, but that was because I had never met you." He took her face between both of his hands. "How many times must I tell you that had we been born in the same time you would be my wife, and there would be no other women for there is not a woman that can hold a candle to you."

"Do you mean that?" she said through her tears.

"Of course, I do." He wiped the tears from her face. "Why would you doubt me? I would never treat you the way that poor excuse of a husband did." He leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you, Carolyn Muir, you and no other has captured my heart. I cherish you above all others. I wish you would understand that. I will never cheat on you and I will love you for all of eternity." He smiled at her. "And I have not offered that to another living soul." He chuckled. "Though you have part of it right, I am most certainly intelligent and handsome."

"Daniel," she laughed through her tears. "You are so good to me; I never should have doubted you."

"That's what I keep telling you, my dear."

"Will you accept my apology?"

"Yes, I will."

"Oh, good." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Then we can go back to normal?" She looked into his eyes. "I've missed you."

"And I have missed you as well, but no, we can't."

"Why not? Isn't an apology what you wanted?" she frowned in confusion.

"An admission in front of others about us, a public declaration of your feelings for me," he said with a serious expression on his handsome face.

"You've got to be kidding." She searched his face. "No, no you're not. Tell me, what is it that you're expecting?"

"Nothing much, just an admission in front of at least two people."

"Two? It was one before."

"Things change." He shrugged.

"So you need a public admission of how I feel about you to others?"

"Yes, but it can't include the children, Martha, Claymore, or even Sarah as they already know."

"You're serious about this?" She stared at him in disbelief.

'Yes, quite. I admitted my love for you."

"Not in words, in actions," she challenged.

"It' the same thing," he dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

"No, it's not." She nodded. "All right, I'll do it, but you'll have to admit your feelings for me at the same time, verbalize them in public.'

He rubbed his chin. "All right, I will."

"And this will get us back to normal?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, as much as we ever." He looked into her irritated green eyes. "Do you understand why this means so much to me?"

"I think so. I know I offended you when I denied our…relationship. I know I should be proud of the relationship we have but it is….unusual, and because it is, it was hard for me to acknowledge it, especially because I want to keep you all to myself." She sighed. "If I truly love you it shouldn't matter what you are, should it?"

"No, it shouldn't." He sighed. "But in truth, I understand. I am not a man, the living man that you deserve to have, and I never will be. I want you to love me for what I am because that's all I have to offer, but I understand if you can't." He looked sad and waited a long moment before continuing. "There are still times I think I should leave you and the children to live your own lives without me, that you would be far better off."

"How can you possibly believe that?" Carolyn was genuinely upset.

"I think it is true. If I were truly noble I would leave not interfere." He shook his head. "But I don't know how to leave you," he whispered. "I have thought about it, but can't get beyond thinking about it."

"It' not the right thing to do! How dare you even consider leaving us!" She said anger apparent in her green eyes.

He continued to regard her with a sad expression, and she could see that he was giving the idea some serious thought. 'I accept your apology, and there is no need to do anything further." He stood up, clasping his hands behind him. "I think I need to reconsider my occupancy of Gull Cottage, and my selfish motives for staying here."

"Daniel, don't you dare say that you are thinking of leaving!"

"Not immediately at any rate as I have yet to establish my human identity." He sighed. "How ironic to have everything in place so that I could live a near normal life with you, even be married to you and then for me to realize that it should never be, that I should never have interfered in your life among the living."

"Don't you ever think that, Daniel Gregg! I need you in my life, I love you." She had her fists clenched at her side, not in anger now, but in fear.

"And I love you, Carolyn, but I have much to think about, much to weigh out."

"Don't leave…." She said.

'Good night, my dear," he said bowing to her, and was gone.

Blast! Well she wasn't going to make it that easy for him, there was still time to convince him that leaving was a terrible choice, and come hell or high water she was going to claim her man!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ghost of Schooner Bay**

**Chapter Ten**

The idea had sat in Carolyn' mind since her conversation with Candy, she had ignored it as ludicrous, but now thought it had merit, a lot of merit actually. Candy had told her that in this day and age if she wanted to marry the Captain she should just propose to him, she had dismissed it at the time, but now was thinking upon that suggestion. She knew in her heart she that she loved Daniel and would marry him if he asked her, but now that he could they had gotten sidetracked by other problems. What most concerned her now was that he was considering leaving Gull Cottage so that they could live their lives without him. How could he ever think that such a thing would be for their benefit? Whether he admitted it or not, the Captain was suffering from some unadmitted insecurities, and it was going to take something substantial to convince him otherwise. So she intended to do just what he said and claim him.

She smiled to herself. A proposal of marriage should be enough to shut him up and convince him of her sincerity, and see if he would put his money where his mouth was. She remembered the conversation they had when Candy had a crush on Mark Helmore, and how the Captain said it would be easy to accept a proposal of marriage from her. She had never really planned to put that theory to the test, but felt it was now necessary to do so. He may be a ghost, but he was her ghost in every way she could imagine, and she wasn't about to let him get away from her no matter what it took. She wondered how he felt about wearing a wedding ring, and guessed that she would find out when she proposed for she wanted him to wear one.

So she had to go ring shopping, and she had to pick a day. The day was easy, she could propose at the party for the Captain this weekend. She wondered if she should include any of the family in on the planning. Maybe Martha, who she loved dearly, but she knew, could be devious when required. She wanted to think on that for a bit before revealing her plans to anyone. Happy with her thoughts, she turned once again back to her typewriter.

The day of Captain Gregg's party was the following Saturday, and since the weather had held true and provided a bright, sunny day, it was deemed to be a beach party. Word of mouth had gotten around and one way or another, Carolyn surmised that most of the town would be coming to meet the resident Ghost of Schooner Bay. The merchants had chipped in with the food, and even bringing some portable bar-b-que station along, paper plates, cups, and plastic ware was provided. Martha made potato salad, tequilaberry salad, and cole slaw, plus desserts like whiskey cream cake, brownies, and marble cake. The rest of it was a potluck with too many varied dishes to report. The food tables were filled and the crowd was mingling on the beach, Martha already outside to help supervise the cooking of the food to her willing workers, Claymore, Norrie, and Ed.

The Captain and the Muir family stood in the entryway looking at one another. The Captain, whether he admitted it or not appeared nervous. He had been pacing most of the morning and his expression was a bit sterner than usual.

"I think it's time to go," Carolyn said gently.

"What? Oh, yes, I suppose it is," he tugged on his ear.

'Daniel, it will be fine," Carolyn laid her hand on his arm. "You're a hero."

"Yeah, Dad, you're great." With a huge smile for the Captain, Jonathan hugged him for all he was worth.

'You know I feel the same," Candy said, and gave him a more gentle hug.

"You do realize there are no finer children than you anywhere, don't you?" he said with a smile just for them.

"You have mentioned it once or twice," Candy said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Why don't you meet our friends first, Captain? Since they're kids, it will be easier." Jonathan suggested.

"A fine idea, lad." He looked at Carolyn. "You are coming with, I assume?"

She nodded, pretending not to hear the trepidation in his voice. She had no idea so many people would show up, she supposed the town must be closed today in honor of this event.

"If I may," she said and took his arm.

His blue eyes regarded her with gratitude. "Thank you, my dear. This is a bit harder than I anticipated."

"I thought it might be. If you need anything, anything at all today, just yell and I'll be by your side."

"Us too,' chorused the kids.

'Thank you, all of you. You have no idea what your support means to me." He turned away for a moment, and then drew himself up to be less Daniel Gregg, and more the Captain. "All right, crew; are we ready to face the day?"

"We are, Captain," Jonathan said.

"Then my buckos, it is time for a party," he said and they departed to the beach through the front doors of Gull Cottage.

To say the Captain was a hit was an understatement. Much to the disappointment of the people that showed up at the picnic, he remained in corporeal form and with only a minor exception or two, resisted temptation, and did no ghostly tricks. People met him, shook his hand, told him that he didn't look like a ghost at all and how could he possibly be anything but a man? He chatted with the men and made a few potential friends, and flirted with the women who, much to Carolyn's annoyance seemed to follow him everywhere. And the children loved him too although they were terribly disappointed when did didn't do any ghost tricks for them. Jonathan persuaded the Captain though, and he levitated a shell over to a young girl who regarded him with wonder and amazement as she grinned her thanks.

It was a wonderful afternoon and passing far too quickly as far as Carolyn was concerned, she still hadn't found an opportune moment to corner Daniel in front of a crowd to propose to him. She was getting more nervous as the afternoon wore on, and kept patting the ring in her pocket for comfort. She hoped that he would like it. She had found an old fashioned ring, a gold band with Celtic love knots adorning the outside, and knew it was what she wanted for him. She patted her pocket again for comfort and felt the ring resting against her.

The day was winding down; some of the partygoers were thinking it was time to go home. If her proposal was going to be a public display she would have to do it soon. She looked for the kids and saw them, she waved at them giving them the high sign, and they nodded and went to collect the Captain. Then she saw Martha, she gave her the high sign, and stopped what she was doing to go over to Carolyn's side, bringing Ed along with her.

As the children brought the Captain over, Martha gave Ed a nudge.

Ed spotted Claymore and waved him over to stand by his side.

The kids pulled the Captain to a stop in front of Ed and Claymore.

"Folks, if you would be so kind as to gather round," Ed called. "We, I as town constable, and Claymore representing the City Council would like to make a small presentation."

The crowd heard the noise and did as asked, gathering around the trio of men to see what was happening.

"Captain Gregg, you have done the town of Schooner Bay a tremendous service in protecting the school children and us from harm when you saved us from that drug dealer. And so, I am pleased to present you with a certificate, framed no less, honoring your service to the town of Schooner Bay!" Claymore said, turning around to display the certificate to the applauding crowd.

"No expense is too great for Claymore," Carolyn muttered quietly to Daniel, who chuckled.

"And on behalf of our small staff of aging law enforcement," Ed said stepping forward, "we wish to thank you for service that went above and beyond the cause for our community." He smiled at the Captain. "And in this case we are very happy that you are already a ghost otherwise that drug dealer would have killed you and we'd be mourning a tragedy instead of celebrating your appearance to Schooner Bay." He extended his hand to the Captain. "It is an honor to know you, Captain," he said and the crowd cheered.

"I hardly know what to say," the Captain said, clearly astounded by the tributes.

"Ahh, but there's more," Ed said. "Because of what happened, it occurred to the City Council that the law enforcement here, us old geezers, is not what it should be. We need someone younger and in better shape." He stopped and eyed the Captain uncertainly. "Though I suppose you're not technically younger, you are most certainly in better shape to handle dangerous criminals." He paused. "In order to get you more up to speed in this century the City Council is offering to put you through a professional school in a career that you choose to thank you for what you have done. We are hoping to get you into law enforcement though as we feel it would be a real asset to us."

"I'm overwhelmed by your generosity," the Captain said and bowed his head for a moment before looking at the crowd that surrounded him. "Thank you all so much. The fact that you have accepted me among you and are willing to keep the secret in Schooner Bay means more than you can ever know," he finished humbly.

"You're our ghost," one of the residents spoke up.

"Yeah, we've waited to see you forever," someone else said.

"Again, I thank you. And I hope you have enjoyed yourselves at this party. "

Candy nudged her mother. "Mom now would be a good time."

"I suppose you're right," Carolyn said and steeled herself to do this in front of the crowd. She stepped forward and placed herself in front of the Captain who looked at her in surprise. "Carolyn?"

"Wait, everyone, please wait," she said to the crowd that had started to dissipate. "There is one more announcement, one more action that I hope will turn into a celebration that I want you all to see," she said.

"Carolyn?" he rumbled, blue eyes trying to look into hers, "What are you up to?"

The crowd returned, more than curious as it seemed that some of their speculation about the couple before them was about to be answered, that something significant was going to happen between the Captain and Mrs. Muir. The crowd grew quiet as Carolyn Muir spoke again.

"As I'm sure most of you know by now, the Captain and I, and my children have been sharing the living space at Gull Cottage since the children, and Martha and I moved in. None of us knew at that time that we would be moving in with a ghost," she smiled at Daniel who watched her in puzzlement, and she continued. "The first two years of our cohabitation were difficult for both parties involved. We had a lot to learn about each other, but during those two years something wonderful happened, we became friends, and learned to become a family. Unorthodox, perhaps, but a family non-the-less." She paused and faced the Captain, looking into his clear blue eyes, knowing that she wanted to take him away and drown in them.

"Carolyn, I appreciate this tribute, but what is this about?" he whispered to her.

"I'm claiming you, let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is," she said only for his ears, her green eyes lighting in challenge.

"During the course of that time, I fell in love with this magnificent man. It was impossible for us to get married, or even be together as he was…physically challenged. But now, since he has recently learned to be corporeal and is no longer physically challenged, and circumstances have led to his having a legal identity, I have a question for him." She grinned at the Captain as the implication of what she was doing finally registered with him.

"Carolyn, you don't have to do this," he growled quietly.

"You wanted a public display, my Captain, and it doesn't get much more public than this, does it?" With the crowd calling their approval out from behind them, Carolyn reached in her pocket, pulled out the handsome man's ring and dropped down on one knee before the Captain.

"Daniel Gregg, will you marry me?" her green eyes still regarded him with the challenge he saw earlier, but also with infinite love.

A thousand thoughts raced through his head as he regarded the woman on her knee before him. What was she thinking? How could he, a man raised in an age to be chivalrous take a proposal from a woman, any woman seriously? He had told her in a previous conversation that if she ever proposed to him that he would have no trouble accepting her proposal. That was the challenge she offered to him, would he back up his earlier words? Still, it wasn't proper; he should be the one proposing to her.

"Daniel, if this doesn't show you how much you mean to me, and how much I want you to stay with us, I don't know what will," she murmured in a quiet voice meant only for him, her heart in her eyes.

In his ghostly heart he knew there was nothing more that he could ever want than to have her for his wife, and the children legally as his own, so he answered her in the only way he could. He pulled her to her feet and into his embrace and kissed her once sweetly, and then passionately, and for a few moments they were lost within one another again. When they broke apart they became aware of the applause and laughter.

"You still haven't answered her," someone called good naturedly.

"You're right," the Captain replied to the onlooker and turned back to Carolyn. "I, Daniel Gregg, would be honored to be your husband, Carolyn Muir." He paused as she placed the ring on his finger. "I have accepted your proposal, but now you will have to accept mine."

"Daniel, what?" she was completely surprised when he dropped down to one knee on the beach in front of her.

"Carolyn, I thought I would never find you. I spent my life searching for you but had no idea you hadn't even been born yet. You are the beauty that lights my soul, the dream that I never hoped could be realized, and the love that I never imagined that could belong to me. I love you as I have never loved another woman and now humbly ask for you to marry me and be my wife," he finished, his blue eyes filled with love for her.

The women in the crowd sighed, impressed with the romance of the Captain, the men just shook their head, understanding why he had such a reputation as a ladies' man and wishing they had a way with women like he had.

"Oh, Daniel, I would be honored to be your wife," she said and accepted he ring that he put on her left hand, and they began to kiss again.

The crowd applauded politely and began to disperse, talking happily amongst themselves.

Jonathan, Candy, Martha, Ed, Claymore, Norrie and Zeke stood for a few moments longer than the rest of the crowd and watched as the Captain and Mrs. Muir forgot about everyone else as they continued to kiss.

"It will probably be a while," Candy said.

"Yeah, they've been fighting, and they always take longer when they make up," Jonathan agreed.

"All right crew, let's leave the lovebirds alone, there's plenty for us to clean up," Martha instructed and everyone moved away finally leaving the ghost and Mrs. Muir alone.

Ten minutes later they broke apart, becoming aware of their surroundings again. The party had broken up and with the exception of the troops cleaning up after the party in the distance, they were alone.

"It seems we forgot about the party," the Captain said, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"We certainly did, and I couldn't be happier," her green eyes shone with love for her Captain.

"Nor I, my love."

"It's good to hear you say that again," she sighed contentedly.

"Say what?"

'Call me, 'my love'; you haven't done that since we started fighting."

"Somehow it didn't seem appropriate," he stroked her hair tenderly. "We really are getting married? I can finally make an honest woman of you?"

"Yes, oh yes, Daniel."

"I know it I tradition for the bride not to be with the groom until the wedding night, but I thought we could have an unofficial wedding night tonight, if you're willing?"

If she was willing? They hadn't been together for over two weeks, she was more than willing. "Why don't I show you what I think of that idea?" she said and pulled his head down for a long, heart stopping kiss that tested his resolve to not throw her down on the beach and make love to her that very moment.

"Carolyn," he whispered his voice raw with passion. "Here is neither the time nor place."

She leaned in against him and felt how hard he was, and whispered in his ear. "There's a lovely cove just down the beach, you know the one as we've used it before…"

"No, my love, I must decline at this moment," he said, and with effort pushed her away from him. "You see I have other things in store for you that are a bit more elegant than a tumble on the beach no matter how tempting that may be." He smiled at her with mischief touching his features. "Go back to Gull Cottage; I will meet you there in a few hours, say in four that would make it seven o'clock."

"Do I have to dress up? Are we going out?"

"Just be your lovely self, that's all that I required. The parlor at seven o' clock," he said and with a lingering smile for her, disappeared.

**_Author's note:_**

**_If you've stuck with me this long – thank you! Hang on for a little while longer – one more chapter and the story is done._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ghost of Schooner Bay**

**Chapter 11**

Not wanting to miss what was about to happen, the Muir clan was already in the parlor as they waited for Mrs. Muir and the Captain to appear at the appointed time. Just as promised the Captain appeared in the parlor at seven o'clock, dressed in black dress slacks, whites dress shirt, and black jacket. A blue tie completed the picture.

"Very nice," Martha said.

"Wow, Dad, you look great!" Candy smiled her approval. "You're really hot."

"You look nice, "Jonathan said man to man.

"Thank you all, I'm glad this meets with your approval. And your mother?"

"Should be right down," Candy said, staring at her Dad.

"Candy? Why are you staring at me so?"

"You look good. Can I take a picture of you and Mom when she comes downstairs? No one will believe how good the two of you look."

"If your mother is willing than so am I, my dear," he smiled at his girl.

"Look, here comes mom," Jonathan said as Carolyn descended the stairs and entered the parlor. She wore a lovely green dress whose skirt didn't quite brush the floor, it flowed around her curves, fitting her very shapely figure, the color enhanced the beauty of her eyes as she smiled at her family and then at Daniel, the man she loved.

"My love, you are enchanting," he said, and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You look quite handsome tonight, Daniel." She appraised him from head to toe and felt that lovely feeling of desire that had been absent for the last week. "Very handsome indeed."

"You're beautiful, Mom," Jonathan stared at his mother, beginning to understand why the men in town thought she was so beautiful.

"Photo!" Candy said, pulling out her camera.

"Daniel?" Carolyn queried her Captain.

"It's fine. Candy wants a photo of us all dressed up," he smiled at the girl.

"You bet," she said and pointed the camera at them. "Now, smile!" They both did so and Candy took and picture and made them stand still for yet another.

"Are we done?" the Captain asked, humor in his voice. "I have a surprise waiting for your mother and I would like to get our evening started. He looked at Martha over the heads of the children and she smiled at him and gave him a nod.

"You two go and have a good time, I'll keep the kids in line," she offered.

"Come along, my dear," the Captain offered his arm to her. "We will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Daniel?"

"Trust me, my love," he said and escorted her out into the still warm evening.

The Captain led her at a leisurely pace down a road that lead to the small cottage located close to Gull Cottage. The road was seldom used and a bit overgrown, but the foliage was lovely on this summer night, and with her arm tucked within the Captain's, Carolyn couldn't have been happier. They walked in silence; there was no need for words as they were content in each other company. Something they both treasured after the discord between them of late.

After a few minutes they reached their destination, and stopped outside of the small but picturesque cottage. The white stones were aging but in reasonable repair, the woodwork worn, with vines growing up the sides of the cottage, their rich green color enhancing its quaintness. Though she had walked past the building a few time she suddenly realized she had never been inside the cottage.

She stopped and looked up at the Captain and saw he was studying her intently, his blue eyes filled with adoration for her. She shouldn't be so vain but she could never get enough of the way he looked at her like that, it was as close as she ever felt to unconditional love from anyone, and she wanted to drown in those blue pools. Without thought, she reached up, running her fingers through the curly hair at the nape of his neck, and pulled his head down for a kiss. It was a long, slow, lingering kiss that told him just how much she loved him, and always would love him.

They broke apart several minutes later and the Captain looked deep into her eyes. "We need to go inside," he said in a husky voice, and then took her hand and led her to the door. He opened the door, smiled and picked her up carrying her through the door.

"Daniel?"

"Practicing my love, our wedding day will be here quite soon, don't you think?" he set her down inside the doorway.

When she turned to look at the room before her she was amazed by what she saw. The small table by the window had been set with an old fashioned white lace tablecloth. Candles were in place on the table as was a beautiful red rose that was laid out on one of the place settings. There was a bucket next to the table that undoubtedly held either champagne or wine. The rest of the room was clean, except for the flower petals that appeared to be strewn about the floors. Half open shutters framed the windows, letting in the remaining rays of the day. She turned back to face Daniel, tears of joy beginning to run down her face.

"For me?"

"For you, and only you, my love." He stepped close and with gentle fingertips wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I had planned to propose to you here, like this before we ran into our most recent…difficulty. After I saved you I came to understand that it would be possible to have a life with you, that if I was a legal person, I could achieve my fondest wish and marry you." He shrugged. "So I had this planned."

"And I ruined it by reliving my past, and by blaming you for something you can't help."

"I am a spirit, Carolyn, and that is what I will remain over the rest of your life." His blue eyes searched her face. "Can you live with that?"

"Daniel, you are the most arrogant, egotistical, stubborn, opinionated man I have ever met…"

"Isn't this where you are supposed to compliment me? I say nice things about you; you say nice things about me…"

"Also, the kindest, most gentle and loving man I have ever met, and I plan to share the rest of my life with you."

"Better," he said with a smile. He placed his hand on her cheek, and she turned into it and kissed his palm. "There are some things that you will miss out on being married to me."

"Such as?"

"Much though it pains me to say, we can never have children together. I cannot give you any more children."

"Do you know that for a fact?"

"I would say that is an obvious statement given my current state of being," he gave her a sweet smile. "Just as well, because if I were human I'm afraid we'd have a large crew."

"You're quite sure of yourself," she teased him.

"Do you really believe otherwise? Given the love, and the passion that we feel for each other, that we have always felt for each other?"

She laughed, the laughter dancing in her eyes as she looked at him. "Daniel Gregg, I do think that circumstance would be highly unlikely, but I can live with that. More children would be wonderful but unless we can find a way to make such a thing possible, I'm very content with the life we have. You're a wonderful father to Candy and Jonathan."

"Beautiful children from a beautiful mother, I am truly blessed," he said.

"And all of this," she laughed in happiness.

"Call it practice for our honeymoon, practice makes perfect you know. And we are perfect," he said and drew her to him, opening her mouth to his as he claimed her for his own. When they paused between kisses Carolyn was breathless as she stared deep into her Captain's eyes.

"Would you like some champagne?" he asked, but his voice was barely a whisper, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Later," she took his hand in hers and led her to the bedroom. "We have some catching up to do."

"But dinner is ready," he protested, but barely.

"It will have to wait," she said, and paused in the doorway, pressing up against him as they kissed again, the heat building between them. He made a noise that sounded like a muffled groan and Carolyn understood why when she moved against him and felt his hardness press against her. She sighed in satisfaction, if she was any judge of her Captain; this was going to be a long, tiring night. She ran her hand over him and he groaned again, picking her up before she could protest he carried her over to the lovely bed that was strewn with rose petals. He flung the covers back and stood her next to him so that he could undo the back of her dress. It was off in an instant, as was his clothing. They surveyed each other in appreciation and she stepped into his embrace, flesh to flesh feeling his arousal.

"Daniel, please, ravish me," she whispered in his ear, not caring that she sounded like a romantic novel.

He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed, as he was beside her in a moment. Their kisses were hot and filled with need and hunger, and lasted only briefly, as they quickly gave way to their unfulfilled passion. He joined with her and they coupled intensely and quickly giving themselves to each other with abandon as their world exploded around them.

They stirred after a few minutes and Carolyn looked deep into Daniel's blue eyes that were filled with love for her. "There is something else that I want you to practice," she said.

"After our heated session you now have me worried, my love. Did I not do something right?" the Captain was concerned by her words.

"You were wonderful as always, Daniel, but I want you to practice calling me Mrs. Gregg. Yes, Mrs. Gregg, I do like the sound of that," she said and offered him a dazzling smile.

The Captain's heart did flip-flops at her words. He still didn't know what he had done right to deserve having her and the children in his afterlife, but he was the most blessed spirit that he knew. "It will be my pleasure, my love. Mrs. Gregg, I do like the sound of that!" He smiled happily and unable to stop himself, he gave her a sweet kiss. "When shall we get married? The sooner the better," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Daniel!" she giggled. "Stop that."

"Why should I? We've been apart for two weeks," he continued to kiss her, tickling her with his beard. After a few minute they paused and looked at each other again.

"We don't get much talking done this way," she said, resting against his broad chest.

"We don't need to, do we?"

"The wedding," she said trying to bring him back to point. "I want to get married as soon as possible too. I think we can get married in three days once we apply for a license." She frowned and pushed him away, and laughed at his affronted look. "But that brings up another question. We both need to contribute a blood sample to get a wedding license. How can you possibly give a blood sample?"

"I may be able to arrange that."

"How?"

"Claymore has to be good for something, doesn't he?"

"Do you think he'll do it?" she asked.

"He will have no choice by the time I am through with him," he growled. 'Loathe though I am to have his blood pass as mine."

"Okay, let's say you can persuade Claymore to donate a blood sample, we need a medical expert to verify this for us. Any thought on that?" she rubbed her hand across his chest.

"Yes, an excellent one, Dr. Miller."

"Dr. Miller?" Carolyn frowned and Daniel laughed at the jealousy in her voice.

"Fear not, my love, you are the only love of my life."

"I didn't say anything," she said trying to feign indifference.

"You didn't have to."

"Well, she does find you attractive."

"Do you wonder at that?" he preened, his ego in play.

"You're impossible," she rolled her eyes.

"If that was true you would not be here with me, would you?" his eyes searched hers but she didn't answer. "I think she would be willing to assist us, after all she is interested in researching me."

"You would let her do that?'

"Maybe. I admit to some curiosity myself as to my state of existence. If she will agree to keep everything confidential, her findings could be most interesting."

"I'm not convinced on that yet, but if she can help us get a marriage license then I'm willing to think about it.'

"She is actually quite nice," Daniel murmured against her neck.

"Our bed is not the place to discuss another woman," Carolyn said.

"Very well, we can finish that plan later," he said. "You do realize that we will have to change the traditional wedding vows?"

"What do you mean?"

'Well, til death do you part hardly seems appropriate, does it?" he said, laughter in his voice.

"I hadn't thought of that, we will have to change that," she grinned at him. "And no more talk from you about running off because you want to do the right thing. You are the right thing for me and the children." Her green eyes were filled with love for him.

'I promise," he stroked her hair tenderly. "But you do realize that when I promise myself to you for eternity, I mean it."

"That sounds lovely, eternity with my Captain," she purred, and reached down under the covers. He grinned foolishly as her hand found him. "Daniel?"

"Well, it has been at least a few minutes, hasn't it, my love?" his blue eyes were dark with desire. "And I seem to have more…stamina…than a mortal man." He gave her a wicked grin.

"I take it that we're going to have a long night?" she smiled happily. "And what about dinner?"

"Dinner will keep, but it seems my mast needs attention," he growled in her ear, nuzzling her neck again.

"You mean the mast of….your ship?" she noticed talking was becoming difficult as her body was already responding to the movement of his.

"Yes, that," he rumbled.

"Blast!" she squirmed as he began to worship her body, kissing all of the right places with his talented mouth and all other thoughts fled her mind.

The rest of their night was spent as it should be with two people so deeply in love, sharing and loving, sleeping, and knowing that they now had the rest of eternity to spend with one other.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_The first thing is - If you stayed with this story to the end, thank you for getting here. And I do hope you enjoyed the story._**

**_The second thing is – It took a while to put this together so this is where you get to help me. Now that you've read the whole story, please, please take a few minutes to send me a review as I love reviews and I would be most grateful. Don't be shy! _**

**_The last thing is that with this set up I can potentially write a few more stories based off of this. Would that be of interest to anyone? If so please let me know. Or should this stay as a one and done? Comments are welcome._**

**_Thank you so much for reading._**


End file.
